Doremi and Warlok Adventures in the Disney Parks
by NumionSorcerer1961
Summary: Receiving a message from her Mansect godfather, Warlok the Blue Knight, Doremi and her friends set off on an adventure through the wonderful Disney parks which are being controlled by the Darkness.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

At the end of school Doremi and her friends walk back home.

Doremi: Boy, the test was so hard!

Hazuki: I found it rather enjoyable.

Aiko: speak for yourself.

Onpu: I got stuck on one problem.

Momoko: well, things could have been worse.

Doremi: I better get home. Bye.

When Doremi returned home her mother comes in.

Haruka: Doremi, a letter came in for you.

Doremi: for me?

Doremi opens the letter and reads a strange writing in which only she is familiar with:

"Doremi, there is trouble across the world and I need you, your sister, and your friends to help me. Meet me at the road near the Maho-dou. The project is code magic. Your Godfather, Warlok"

Doremi: Warlok!?

Doremi calls her friends and they head to the meeting place. The ojamajos stand near the road near the Maho-dou.

Hazuki: So, who is this Warlok?

Doremi: He is my godfather. He comes from a world beyond ours. Warlok is what they call an Ant Warrior. They are a group of Mansects; humans with insect features, that protect their world from forces of the Realm of Darkness. Back then, Warlok is a close friend of my parents and when I was a baby they made him as my godfather.

Aiko: Wow! He must have been a great hero.

Doremi: He is not only a hero, he is a sorcerer!

Onpu: He can do magic like we can?

Doremi: His powers surpasses all that the witches and wizards have.

Pop: How can you be sure?

Doremi: He visits me in my dreams and tells me all about him.

Momoko: And he probably knew you are a witch apprentice.

Doremi: He knows everything. About my story, my friends, and my adventures in the Majo-Kai.

The ojamajos: Sugoi!

Doremi: Hey, what's that?

Out of nowhere a blue double decker bus appeara right in front of them. The side door opens and Warlok the Blue Knight appears.

Warlok: Welcome to the Kyukainian Bus. Traveling transport for mystics. My name is Master Warlok Durongo and I'll be your conductor for the entire trip.

Doremi: Hi Warlok.

Warlok: If it isn't Doremi Harukaze. How's my goddaughter doing?

Doremi: Doing fine.

Warlok: I see you brought all your friends.

The ojamajos: Nice to meet you, Warlok-san.

Warlok: Same here. Well, the night is young so we must be off. All aboard!

The ojamajos board the bus and take their seats.

Doremi: Warlok, where are we going?

Warlok: To Anaheim, California.

Pop: You mean we are going to Disneyland?

Warlok: Exactly.

Hazuki: But how are we going get across the sea in this land vehicle?

Warlok: Don't worry. This transport has built-in hydrofoils to allow it to run across the water with ease.

The ojamajos: Alright, let's go!

Warlok: Enjoy the trip. Take her away, Bert!

The driver starts the engine and the bus takes off at high speed.

To Be Continued


	2. Disneyland

Chapter 1 Disneyland

Day 1

After crossing the Pacific Ocean from Misora City, they finally reach Anaheim, California in the United States. In the top floor of the Kyukainian Bus, the Ojamajos are sleeping on the beds placed on the floor. Suddenly, Warlok speaks through the intercom.

Warlok: Good morning. This is the conductor speaking. Hope you had a pleasant trip. In a few moments we'll be arriving at Disneyland Hotel. So please take your seats and no smoking. Thank you.

The Ojamajos get up, walk down the stairs and take their seats. The bus stops in front of the the entrance to Disneyland Hotel and a man stands at the doors. Warlok and the Ojamajos disembark and walk up to the man.

Warlok: Roy Disney, good to see you again.

Roy: Good to see you too. Come in, we have lots to talk about.

Roy leads them to his office and they take their seats.

Roy: So these girls are the witch apprentices you talked about?

Warlok: Correct.

Roy: Interesting.

Doremi: Disney-san, what is happening here?

Roy: The park is in danger. All the guests in the park have disappeared and now it is swarming with Black Hearts.

Doremi: The creatures of Darkness?

Roy: Yes. I sent a message to Kyukai and they sent me Master Warlok. I asked him to help us and he agreed.

Warlok: But then I needed help from a child that I am close to. And that is you, Doremi.

Roy: Indeed she is. The only way to save the park is to use these.

Roy picks up two key-shaped swords.

Warlok: Keyblades!

Roy: Of course. This keyblade is called Wolf Bane, used to open the inner sanctum in Sleeping Beauty's Castle. And this is called Mystic Melody, used to restore the park. Warlok, you take Wolf Bane and Doremi, you take Mystic Melody.

Warlok: I can use a keyblade again.

Doremi: Sugoi! So, we can go into the park and save it.

Roy: Wait a minute, I haven't given you details. When the Black Hearts appeared they locked the main gates to prevent anyone from entering. And Sleeping Beauty's Castle is surrounded by an energy shield. To disable the shield, you need to use a crystal key. But the Black Hearts broke the crystal into pieces and scattered them in all the thrill rides and dark rides. You'll have to ride all the rides in order to obtain them.

Warlok: We can do that.

Pop: I always wanted to ride the Disney rides.

Doremi: But how can we get in?

Roy: There is only one way to get in, the monorail system. It goes from this hotel into the park. Now rest up for tomorrow, everyone.

Warlok and the Ojamajos go to the hotel rooms and sleep for the night.

Day 2

8:00 am

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to the monorail station and Roy comes in.

Roy: Do you know what you need to do when you enter the park.

Warlok: Yes.

Roy: Then good luck Warlok and Ojamajos.

Warlok and the Ojamaojs enter the monorail and Warlok starts the vehicle. The monorail leaves Disneyland Hotel and enters Tomorrowland. Warlok stops the monorail and looks outside.

Warlok: The Black Hearts are coming. Everyone hide.

The group hides as one of the swordsmen opens the door and searches the monorail. They spot Pop.

Swordsman 1: Well, what have we got here? A little girl wearing a costume.

Caitlyn: It's not a costume!

Swordsman 2: Oh?

Caitlyn: I'm a witch apprentice!

(Laughter)

Swordsman 1: Ooh, witch apprentices do scare me so! Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Swordsman 2: Have you come to have fun in the park. Well here's the problem, the park is closed. So, you could either get out of here or you would rather join with the other victims.

Swordsman 1: There is still room for more. So, let's grab her!

Warlok jumps from the ceiling and stands behind the swordsmen. They turn and gasp.

Warlok: Hello, boys!

Swordsman 1: It's the Blue Knight!

Swordsman 2: Call rein-

Warlok takes out Wolf Bane and strikes the swordsmen. They disappear.

Pop: Arigato, Warlok-san.

Warlok: Your welcome.

Doremi: So now what?

Warlok: Follow me but stay close.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos out of the station and into Tomorrowland. He spots the Black Hearts patrolling the area.

Warlok: Wait here and I'll give a sign once I clear out the Black Hearts.

Then at the power of Mach 7 Warlok sprints forward and slashes all the Black Hearts in the area in split seconds. He waves at the Ojamajos for coast is clear.

Doremi: So what did Disney-san say?

Warlok: He said that in order to deactivate the shield we need to find all the crystal shards scattered throughout the park.

Doremi: So where can we find them?

Warlok: According to the scanner the shards here are located in Space Mountain, Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters, and Star Tours.

Pop: Which one should we do first?

Warlok: Let's do Star Tours.

The Ojamajos: Okay.

Warlok and the Ojamajos enter the Star Tours building and see audio animatronics of C-3PO and R2-D2 checking the StarSpeeder 3000's functions.

Warlok: Everything in the park is still running.

Doremi: Wow! The Star Wars characters Threepeo and Artoo.

Hazuki: Papa told me all about Star Wars, he said he was a fan of the saga.

Aiko: Yeah, it is the best movie George Lucas ever created.

Onpu: That reminds me. I did an audition for one of the Star Wars films.

Momoko: What role did you try?

Onpu: One of Anakin Skywalker's friends.

Pop: Wow Onpu-chan, you acted great as a character.

Onpu: Oh it was nothing.

Warlok: Come on, girls. Let's not dilly dally.

The Ojamajos: Yes, Warlok-san.

As they walked past the spacecraft they listen to Threepeo talking to Artoo.

Threepeo: Artoo, stand by for final systems check.

Artoo: (whistle beep blip)

Threepeo: forward lights, check. Deflector Shield, check. Laser cannons, check. I said check! Shut them down, you great glop of grease! Sometimes, Artoo, I don't understand your logic at all.

The group heads forward, up the platform and stands in front of the doors to the space craft. A female safety instructor appears on the small screen.

Instructor: Welcome. This time we will be reviewing the boarding process. When the automatic doors open, please proceed directly across the ramp into the cabin. Walk to the end of the aisle to fill every seat. For your safety, all passengers are required to wear seat belts during the flight. To fasten the seat belt, pull the strap out from the right side and snap it into the concept on the left. The netted regulation requires all carry on items to be stored beneath their seats. While on board flash photography is not permitted. And please no smoking in that time. If you have any questions feel free to ask the attendant. You'll be boarding in just a few minutes. Thank you and have a pleasant flight.

PA: All passengers please prepare for immediate boarding.

The doors open and the group walks down the ramp into the spacecraft. They grab a seat and put on their seats belts.

Warlok: Okay, the crystal shard should be somewhere on this flight.

Doremi: How can you be sure?

Warlok: Just a hunch.

The doors close and Captain RX-24 appears on the screen.

Capt. Rex: Welcome aboard. This is Captain Rex from the cockpit. I know this is probably your first flight, and it's mine too.

Pop: Uh oh.

Capt. Rex: Well, it looks like we'll have a smooth flight to Endor so I'll go ahead and open the cockpit shield.

The cockpit shield opens and Capt. Rex is at the controls.

Capt. Rex: Hi there. I see that their loading our navigator R2-D2, then we'll be on our way. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight.

Control: Star Tours 45, elevator platform has been activated. That's final prelaunch sequence.

Capt. Rex: Roger, Control. All status go.

The ship moves forward to the launch tunnel.

Control: ST45, you are clear for take off. Contact departure control on 120.4

Capt. Rex: Copy, 120.4

Capt. Rex makes a sharp left turn.

Control: 45, your going the wrong way! Stop immediately!

Capt. Rex: Uh oh, wrong way! Brakes. Brakes! We have no brakes!

Warlok: Hang on!

Rex and the Ojamajos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The ship plummets down into the maintenance yard and manages to escape to open space before a giant mechanical appendage crushes it.

Capt. Rex: I meant to do that, a little short cut.

The Ojamajos: Whew!

Capt. Rex: Artoo, light speed to Endor!

The ship jumps into hyperspace, but overshoots passing the moon.

Capt. Rex: Artoo, we pasted the Endor Moon

Artoo: (whistle whistle)

Capt. Rex: What's the matter?

Artoo: (Beep)

Capt. Rex: Comets? Comets!

(Ding)

Capt. Rex: Ladies and Gentlemen, there maybe some turbulence up ahead. Make sure your seat belts are fastened.

The ship gets caught in the comet clusters and tries to dodge them.

Doremi: Watch out!

Pop: Duck!

The ship heads toward the larger comet.

Capt. Rex: I have a very bad feeling about this! AAAAAHHH!

The ship gets trapped and tries to maze its way out. Then it breaks though a wall

Capt. Rex: AAAHH! Well, you can relax now. Everything is under control and we'll be on our way to the Endor Moon without any further delay. Oh no, we're caught in a tractor beam!

The ship gets pulled in toward a star destroyer. A rebel pilot appears on the screen.

Red Leader: Star Tours? What are you doing here? This is a combat zone, it's restricted. Eez off on your main thrusters.

Red Leader destroys the tractor beam and the ship gets caught in a battle between the Rebellion and the Empire.

Doremi: TIE fighter, coming towards us!

The TIE fighter hits the ship.

Capt. Rex: AAH! We've been hit! Artoo, get the stabilizer fixed and hurry, we're losing altitude fast!

As the ship falls toward a Death Star, Artoo manages to fix the ship's stabilizer. The ship pulls up and fires the lasers at the TIE fighters. The X-Wing fighters regroup.

Red Leader: 324, 330, follow me.

Capt. Rex: Okay, I always wanted to do this. We're going in!

Capt. Rex follows Red Leader to the Death Star and dodges the laser towers.

Capt. Rex: YAHOOO!

Red Leader: 324, I'm going in. Cover me.

Red Leader goes into the trench and Capt. Rex follows after him. Dorie sees something shining in the trench.

Dorie: Warlok, look! Is that the shard?

Warlok: Your right. I'll grab it by using my powers.

Warlok uses his psychokinesis to bring the shard closer to the ship.

Red Leader: I'm in target range.

Red Leader reaches the shaft and drops torpedos into it.

Red Leader: We done it!

Capt. Rex: We did it!

Warlok: Got it!

Red Leader: All ships, jump to light speed.

Capt. Rex: Hang on back there. Light speed!

The ship jumps into hyperspace and flies back to the space port. The ship goes down the landing tunnel and heads straight for the fuel truck.

Capt. Rex: Breaks!

The ship stops and the elevator platform lowers it.

Capt. Rex: Hey, sorry folks. I'm sure to do better next time. It was my first flight and I'm still getting used to my programming.

The cockpit shield closes

Capt. Rex: Hey! HEY!

Threepeo: We do hope you enjoyed our tour to Endor and will come back soon. Now, please remain seated until the captain opens the exit doors. You may then unlatch your safety restraints by pressing the release button on your left. Oh, and do make sure you pack your personal belongings. Thank you. Good bye.

Warlok and the Ojamajos walk out of the ship, across the landing platform and head towards the exit.

Pop: That was fun! Let's do it again.

Warlok: Not until we save the park.

Doremi: Did you get the shard?

Warlok: In my hand. Once we're outside we'll pick the next ride to go on.

After Warlok and the Ojamajos exit the Star Tours building, Warlok decides which ride to go on next.

Warlok: The next shard is in Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters.

Doremi: What's that ride do?

Warlok: It features a shooting game. Well, lets go in.

Warlok first enters the building followed by the Ojamajos. When the Ojamajos are in the building, Warlok is no where to be seen.

Doremi: Hey, where did Warlok go?

The Ojamajos: I don't know.

Doremi: Warlok, where are you!?

Doremi then hears Warlok's voice in her head.

Warlok's voice: Doremi, can you hear me?

Doremi: I hear you but I don't see. Where are you?

Warlok: I don't know. Once I entered the building everything went black.

Doremi: So, where can we find you.

Warlok: Use your heart and I'll find you.

Doremi Okay, I'll try.

Doremi places her hand on her heart and believes in Warlok. Warlok appears and holds Doremi's hand.

Doremi: Warlok!

Warlok: How could I ever forget this? The day that we first met, you saved me. When the darkness took over me, I had Marco Silocon remove it by shattering my heart in two. When I made my escape with Melody's body and the crystal orb, my fellow warriors found me and brought me to the healers. They did everything they could to cure me but my heart was too damaged. Your father brought me to his home and had me hold you. I could barley see you in my arms and I started slipping away. But then I heard a voice, your voice. You brought me into your heart and I touched it with my fractured heart, filling in the missing half. From that time I still owe my life to you. I now know why I vanished in this building. This ride is a dark ride. If one who has been turned to darkness enters it, he disappears. So, I'm afraid you'll have to do this on your own.

Doremi: No, I won't let you go! Please, find a way to stay with us!

Suddenly a flash of light shines on Warlok and he turns into a blue stone.

Doremi: Warlok, what happened?

Warlok's voice: Your love and belief in me turned me into this state, now I will stay close to you.

The stone wraps a thread around Doremi's neck.

Warlok's voice: Whenever you need me, hold up the stone. Thank you for believing me.

Doremi: Anata no kangei, Godfather Warlok.

So now Doremi leads her friends down the hall until they face an audio animatronic of Buzz lightyear.

Buzz: Alright, new space rangers, listen up. Zurg is using stolen power cells to energize a secret weapon. Your mission is to find the robots and the secret weapon and blast it. Each squadron will retrieve the power cells to charge the blasters and concentrate fire power on those robots. You'll fly to Planet Z, and you'll remain in strategy on your missions.

Alarm goes off

Buzz: Battle stations! Board the fly jets for immediate launch. To infinity and beyond!

The Ojamajos continue walking down the hall until they reach the omimover space vehicles. They spot a crystal shard surrounded by an energy barrier. Doremi holds up the stone.

Doremi: Warlok, how do we get the shard.

Warlok's voice: Hmm, if we can try to beat the high score we might be able to get it.

Pop: You mean get a higher score than the current 900,000? But that's impossible!

Warlok's voice: Now don't be alarmed, young one. I hear that one of you is great at sports, is that correct?

Aiko: That's me.

Warlok's voice: Very well then, Aiko. If you score more than 900,000, we'll be able to get the shard. Alright then, everybody grab a seat. Doremi and Pop, you take the one ship. Hazuki and Aiko, you take the other. Onpu and Momoko, you take the remaining one. Happy shooting.

The Ojamajos board the ships, the shields lower toward them and they pick up the blasters. After the tunnel they see the zurg robots.

Warlok's Voice: Alright, Ojamajos, fire!

The Ojamajos shoot at the targets on all the robots.

Doremi: Aw, I missed again.

Pop: You need to work on your aim.

Doremi: Quiet, you little-

Warlok's voice: Doremi, Pop, no fighting.

Both: Sorry, Warlok.

Soon after more tunnels they are nearing the end.

Aiko: I'm tied with the score! I don't see any more targets. Why couldn't they use bonus targets.

Warlok's voice: Wait, that's it! Ride, stop.

The rides halt

Doremi: What did you do that for?

Warlok's voice: If the ride stops for handy caps or for fixing, that gives us time to hit more targets. Fire away!

The Ojamajos shoot at the targets until they have enough points to beat the score.

Warlok's voice: Ride, continue. Good work, Ojamajos, we beat the high score. When we reach the end, grab the shard and head out to the exit.

The Ojamajos disembark and grab the shard.

Doremi: Nice shootin', Ai-chan.

Aiko: Aw, it was nothing. Thanks for the help, Warlok-san.

Warlok's voice: Your welcome. Now head to the exit.

Doremi leads her friends to the exit and out of the building. The stone on Doremi's neck flashes and turns back into Warlok.

Doremi: All better.

Warlok: Good to be back into the light. When ever we enter a dark ride I'll turn back into the blue stone. Alright, only one shard left in Tomorrowland and then we'll go to the next area.

Warlok and the Ojamajos heard toward Space Mountain.

Warlok: According to the scanner, the shard is located in this trill ride.

Doremi: But once we enter it, are you going to turn back into the stone?

Warlok: I don't think so. Space Mountain is not a dark ride, so we should be fine. Let's go.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos into the building and walk down the space port halls until they arrive at the loading area. Hanging over the coasters is a giant rocket.

Doremi: Wow, its huge!

Warlok: I know what you mean. Here's the coaster, everyone aboard.

The group boards the coaster cars and goes into a red tunnel.

Control: SP7, this is mission control. We are initiating power transfer in 3, 2, 1.

The cars then go through a flashing tunnel until they reach the lift.

Computer: Power levels at maximum. Approaching launch coordinates.

The cars are lifted into a revolving tunnel. The count down begins.

Control: You are open for launch. In T-minus ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Lift off!

Warlok: Hold on, here we goooooooo!

The cars run at incredible speed. They go through many twists and turns. Doremi sees something flashing.

Doremi: Warlok, is that-?

Warlok: Yes, its the shard. But its too fast for me to use my powers to bring it. Hang on, I'm going to make us faster.

Warlok hooks his heel blades into the car. Using his power of speed, the blades glow and the car goes faster than ever before. They are now closer to the shard.

Warlok: I can't grab it while I'm concentrating on my powers. Ojamajos, catch it.

Doremi: I got it! (takes out jewelry poron.) Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto! Bring the shard into my hand!

Doremi catches the shard.

Doremi: Warlok, I caught it!

Warlok: Good job, Doremi. We're almost at the end. Hang on tight, I'm going to slow us down.

Warlok releases his blades, jumps out of the car and drags his feet.

Pop: We're going too fast! TOO FAST! (screams) We're going crash!

Warlok drags hard.

Warlok: (groans in agony)

The cars stop. The Ojamajos disembark and Warlok dances in pain.

Warlok: Water! Water!

Doremi: Fire! You're on fire!

Hazuki: (takes out poron) Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu! Rain cloud, appear!

A rain cloud appears and rains on Warlok. His hot feet gets extinguished.

Warlok: (sigh)

Warlok shimmies the water off.

Warlok: (shudders)

Doremi: How do you feel, Warlok?

Warlok: Wet but better. At least once we're outside, I'll dry off.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos outside of the building.

Warlok: Well, we're done in this area. Let's move on to the next one.

Doremi: Where to now?

Warlok: Fantasyland.

Warlok and the Ojamajos walk to Fantasyland. Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner there are six shards here. They're in Alice in Wonderland, Matterhorn Bobsleds, Mr. Toad's wild ride, Peter Pan's Flight, Pinocchio's Daring Journey, and Snow White's Scary Adventures.

Doremi: Which one should we do first?

Warlok: Well, there is only one thrill ride here so let's do Matterhorn Bobsleds.

The Ojamajos: Okay.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the ride. They step into the bobsleds.

Warlok: Are you ready?

Doremi: We're ready, Warlok.

Warlok: Then let's go.

The ride starts. They go into the cave and up the lift. Hazuki shivers with fright.

Aiko: What's the matter?

Hazuki: Th-th-these i-ice c-caves r-remind me o-of th-the A-abominable S-s-snowman.

Doremi: Come on, Hazuki-chan, there's no such thing as an abominable snowman.

Suddenly a pair of red glowing eyes appeared.

(loud roar)

Hazuki: (shrieks)

Dorie: Ahh! I stand corrected.

Warlok: Suck it up, Ojamajos. It's only an audio animatronic. We're at the top. Hold on, Everybody! Here it comes!

The bobsleds take off at fast speed. They pass through many caves. They just passed a snowman.

(Roars)

The Ojamajos: (screams)

Warlok: Don't be afraid! Look, there's the shard!

Warlok tries to grab it but it went passed him.

Warlok: Drat! Ojamajos, grab it!

Doremi misses it. Pop's hand slipped. Hazuki is still holding on to the bar. Aiko lost reach of it. Onpu and Momoko both catch it.

Onpu: We've got it!

Warlok: Good work, you two!

(Snowman roars)

Hazuki: Ahh! Make it stop!

Warlok: Don't worry, we're nearing the end.

The Bobsleds run through the water and slow down until they come to a complete stop.

Warlok: Piece of cake. Do you still got it?

Onpu: In my hand.

Warlok: Good. Now on to the next ride.

Warlok and the Ojamajos stand outside the Matterhorn

Warlok: Okay, lets do Alice in Wonderland next.

Doremi: What kind of a ride is that?

Warlok: A dark ride.

Pop: Oh no! You're not going to leave us again, are you?

Warlok: Now don't worry, once I step into the ride I'll turn into the blue stone.

Doremi: But how are we going to get the shard without your psychokinesis?

Warlok: I'm not quite sure. Why don't you use the Magical Stage to answer your question.

Doremi: Okay, Pirika pirilala nobiyaka ni!

Hazuki: Paipai ponpoi shinayaka ni!

Aiko: Pameruku laluku takaraka ni!

Onpu: Pururun purun suzuyaka ni!

Momoko: Perutan petton sawayaka ni!

Pop: Pipito purito hogaraka ni!

The Ojamajos then put their wands together and call the phrase.

Witchlings: Magical Stage! Give us a way to get the shard!

In a flash a strange gadget appears and lands in Doremi's hand.

Doremi: What's this?

Warlok: I recognize this anywhere! It's the crystal detector we used to find the chrono crystals.

Doremi: You mean the ones that attach to the Medallion of Time?

Warlok: Exactly. Looks like it's been modified to locate the shards and it even has a tractor beam attached to it.

Doremi: So we can get the shard with this?

Warlok: We might. Now, lets go on the ride.

As they enter the outdoor loading area to the ride, Warlok turns back into the stone and hangs it onto Doremi's neck.

Warlok's voice: Okay, everybody in the caterpillar.

The witchlings board the caterpillar and they enter the ride building. They hear Alice's voice.

Alice: My adventures in Wonderland began when I followed the white rabbit down the rabbit hole. All of the sudden, I fell! Down, down, down!

The Ojamajos pass through a bizarre room.

Doremi: Whoa, weird.

They then come across the Doorknob.

Doorknob: Dawww! Looking for the white rabbit? Well, ha ha ha, see for yourself! Ha ha ha!

The door opens and they continue forward.

Alice: Oh Mr. Rabbit! Wait! Please!

They head toward Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

Tweedledee: (Honk) He went this way.

Tweedledum: (Beep) No, that way.

They turn left and pass the white rabbit

White Rabbit: I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!

They come to a flower garden where the flowers a singing "Golden Afternoon."

Flowers:  
**Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips,  
and the sun is like a toy balloon.  
There are get up in the morning glories,  
in the golden afternoon. **

**There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside,  
strings of violets are all in tune,  
Tiger lilies love the dandy lions,  
in the golden afternoon,  
the golden afternoon. **

**There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede,  
where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead... **

**You can learn a lot of things from the flowers,  
for especially in the month of June.  
There's a wealth of happiness and romance,  
all in the golden afternoon.**

Onpu: What a beautiful song.

Doremi: It sure is.

They come to Alice standing in front of the caterpillar who is smoking his turkish water-pipe puffing up letter shaped smokes.

Mr. Caterpillar: _A-E-I-O-U_ Who are you?

They pass a tigerlily and dandylion.

Tigerlily: Oh look, weeds!

(Dandylion roars)

Doremi: We're not weeds!

They head into a dark forest.

Alice: This is curious. I wonder it the rabbit came in here.

They face a crescent moon as it slowly becomes a smile with a pair of eyes above it.

Cheshire Cat: Loose something?

They turn left and see the eyes and smile again and it reveals the cheshire cat.

Cheshire Cat: I'm not sure where I am either

They pass some weird object animals and meet the cheshire cat once again.

Cheshire Cat: Oh by the way, he went this way.

They follow where the cheshire cat is pointing. They enter a topiary maze where the card soldiers are marching and the card gardeners are painting the white roses red.

Cards:  
**Painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red  
We dare not stop  
Or waste a drop  
So let the paint be spread  
We're painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red**

**Oh, painting the roses red  
And many a tear we shed  
Because we know  
They'll cease to grow  
In fact, they'll soon be dead  
And yet we go ahead  
Painting the roses red**

We planted the white roses by mistake. And...

**The Queen she likes 'em red  
If she saw white instead  
She'd raise a fuss  
And each of us  
Would quickly lose his head  
Since this is the part we dread  
We're painting the roses red**

Doremi: I feel like singing, don't you?

Others: yeah!

Warlok's voice: Alright then.  
**Painting the roses red**

Doremi:  
**We're painting the roses red**

Hazuki:  
**Don't tell the Queen**

Aiko:  
**What you have seen**

Onpu:  
**Or say that's what you have said**

Momoko:  
**But we're painting the roses red**

Pop:  
**Yes, painting the roses red!**

Cards: Not pink!

The Ojamajos: Not green!

Warlok: Not aquamarine!

All:  
**We're painting the roses reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!**

They pass the white rabbit.

White Rabbit: Her Majesty, The Queen of Hearts!

(Cheers)

White Rabbit: And the King.

Local: Hooray!

Queen: Shall we play Croquet?

King: Rule 42 - the queen always wins!

They pass the spinning hedgehog flying through the cards. The Queen gets really angry and yells.

Queen: That's enough! Off with her head! Off with her head!

They make a sharp turn left.

Queen: Stop them!

They push there way through the brigades of cards and outside.

(Goofy holler)

They descend down a winding giant lily pad. The detector starts to rumble.

Doremi: We must be near the shard.

As they enter the building they pass through a smoke spiraling tunnel where the cheshire cat's face is at the end.

Alice: But I don't want to go among mad people!

Cheshire Cat: Oh, you can't help that! A-ha, a-ha-ha-ha-ha!

They enter the Mad Tea Party.

Mad Hatter/March Hare:

(Singing)

A very merry unbirthday toooooo you!

(Talking)

No room, no room, NO ROOM!

Doremi: Look, the shard is on the cake!

Warlok: Well get it before that dynamite candle explodes!

Doremi: Tractor beam, on!

The shard draws closer to Doremi and she grabs it just as the candle explodes. They then return to the loading area. As they disembark off the caterpillar, the stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Well, piece of cake. Did you get the shard?

Doremi: I do.

Warlok: Good. Now let's go on the next ride.

Warlok and the witchlings stand in the center of Fantasyland.

Warlok: The next shard is on Mr. Toad's Wild Ride.

Doremi: Is that a dark ride too?

Warlok: It is. You still got the detector?

Doremi: Yes.

Warlok: Alright. Let's head into the building.

Warlok leads the witchlings to Toad Hall. As they enter the building Warlok turns into the stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck.

Warlok's voice: Okay, in order to get the shard we must board the stolen 1990s motorcars.

Hazuki: We're going to drive through Toad Hall? Wouldn't it cause destruction?

Warlok's voice: It's the only way to get the shard. All aboard!

The Ojamajos hop into the vehicle and off they go. They crash through the doors into the library. They see MacBadger holding a stack of books while standing on a teetering ladder.

MacBadger: Ack! Me books!

They crash through the fireplace and make a sharp turn left pass the falling suit of armor. They head down the hallway where they see weasels swinging on the chandeliers. They burst into the dinning room and knock Moley and the table aside. They smash through the doors leading outside. They zigzag pass some police officers, pass Mr. Rat's house, and zim pass a farmer and his sheep. They arrive at the docks of London. They head down the pier.

Doremi: Warlok, we're heading towards the water!

Warlok's voice: Turn left!

Doremi turns the steering wheel to the left and they make a sharp turn left. They head into the warehouse full of creates and barrels filled with explosives. As they crash through the brick wall, the explosives blow up. They head through the streets of London and enter Winky's Pub, where Winky the Bartender holds two spinning beer mugs.

Winky: Have it my way. (guffaws)

They head into the town square and see a fountain of Mr. Toad and his horse, Cyril Proudbottom.

Mr. Toad's voice: Come! I'll show you the world!

They see a statue of Lady Justice peeking out from under her blindfold. They enter the courthouse and meet the Judge.

Judge: Guilty! Thank you, that is all!

They head to the jail cell then outside onto a railroad track. They collide head-on at an upcoming train.

Doremi: Watch out!

(Train Whistle)

(Crash)

Pop: Are we dead?

Doremi: We can't be. But I think we're in a bad place.

They head through the dark caverns of Hell. The detector rumbles.

Doremi: There's a shard close by.

They pass the judge-like satan.

(Wicked laughter)

They pass some taunting devils and come face-to-face with a dragon.

Warlok's voice: The shard is in its mouth, get it!

Doremi: Tractor beam, on!

The shard draws closer until Doremi grabs it. The dragon tries to breath fire at them but fails into a cough.

(Heavy cough)

They arrive back at Toad Hall. They un-board the vehicles and head back outside. The stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Good work, Doremi. On to the next ride.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to Peter Pan's Flight.

Warlok: The next shard should be in Peter Pan's Flight.

Doremi: Is that a dark ride?

Warlok: I believe it is.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to the ride building. As they enter it Warlok turns into the stone and hangs on Doremi's neck.

Warlok's voice: Now then, we'll have to ride separately. Doremi and Pop, you ride the first ship. Hazuki and Aiko, you ride the second. Onpu and Momoko, you ride the third. All aboard.

The Ojamajos get on separate flying pirate ships and they fly through the Darling's nursery. They see Nanna the nurse maid dog next to some blocks. They pass Wendy and the boys until they hear the voice of Peter Pan.

Peter Pan: Come on, Everybody. Here we go!

The windows open and they fly out of the nursery, and over the town of London. They pass the Big Ben clock tower as it strikes the hour. They see the moon where silhouettes of Peter and the Darlings are flying pass it. The Ojamajos head to the second star to the right and into Neverland. They fly over Mermaid Lagoon, Cannonball Cove, and the Indian Encampment. They then fly to the scene where they see Wendy walking the plank and Peter and Captain Hook are dueling on the Jolly Roger's bowsprit. After that they head to the scene where Peter is now captain of the ship and sets course to London. They see Hook standing in the jaws of the crocodile screaming for Mr. Smee.

Hook: Smeeeeee!

The detector rumbles.

Doremi: The shard is close.

They see the ship covered in pixie dust as it flies to London.

Doremi: It's on the ship's stern! Tractor beam on!

Doremi switches on the beam and draws the shard closer to her hand, then she grabs it. They head back to the loading area. They un-board the ships and head outside. The stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Well done, Doremi. Now only two shards left in Fantasyland and then we'll move on to the next area.

As Warlok and the Ojamajos walk to Pinocchio's Daring Journey ride, Warlok checks his scanner.

Warlok: Only two shards left in Fantasyland.

Doremi: Where do we go when we get them?

Warlok: Well according to the scanner there should be only one in Mickey's Toontown.

Doremi: Okay.

Warlok: Here we are, Pinocchio's Daring Journey. This one's a dark ride too, so have your detector ready.

As they enter the ride building Warlok turns into the blue stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck.

Warlok's voice: Okay, once we ride we'll need to find that shard. Everyone, board the vehicles.

The Ojamajos get board the cars and they go through the doors to the marionette show where they see Pinocchio dancing and singing with the other puppets.

Pinocchio:  
**Hi-diddle-dee-dee  
An actor's life for me  
A high silk hat and a silver cane  
A watch of gold with a diamond chain  
Hi-diddle-dee-day  
An actor's life is gay  
It's great to be a celebrity  
An actor's life for me**

**Hi-diddle-dee-dum  
An actor's life is fun  
Hi-diddle-dee-dee  
An actor's life for me  
A wax mustache and a beaver coat  
A pony cart and a billy goat  
Hi-diddle-dee-dum  
An actor's life is fun  
You wear your hair in a pompadour  
You ride around in a coach and four  
You stop and buy out a candy store  
An actor's life for me!**

**Hi diddle dee dee  
An actor's life for me  
A high silk hat and a silver cane  
A watch of gold and a diamond chain  
Hi diddle dee doo  
You sleep till after two  
You promenade a big cigar  
You tour the world in a private car  
You dine on chicken and caviar  
An actor's life for me!**

They turn and enter Stromboli's carriage where Pinocchio is locked in a birdcage.

Stromboli: (Wicked laughter) You work for me now!

The Ojamajos now wind up in the birdcage but with the help from the Blue Fairy the cage door opens and they escape. They hear a whistle and Jiminy Cricket floats down to the Ojamajos.

Jiminy: Hey, this way!

They turn right and they head through the wooden gate into Pleasure Island where all the bad boys are having fun and excitement. They see Honest John and Gideon playing the hit the bell game. Suddenly the boys start to turn into donkeys. They come face to face at the Coachman.

Coachman: So, you want the easy life? (wicked laughter)

They pass several cages containing the poor donkey boys crying for freedom. Jiminy Cricket appears at the doors.

Jiminy: Quick, Hurry up!

The doors close before they can get out. They turn right and the Coachman appears to try to contain them.

Coachman: You blokes going somewheres? (wicked laughter)

They make a sharp turn and escape the island. They head to the docks when Jiminy calls to them.

Jiminy: Hey, look out!

As they head down, a giant mouth of Monstro the whale tries to swallow them. They evade the gapping mouth and they pass Geppetto who is trying to find Pinocchio. They head to the village where they again see Jiminy floating down.

Jiminy: Almost there.

As they head through the streets to Geppetto's wood shop, they see the wishing star sparkling over it. They see the Blue Fairy wave her wand over Pinocchio and vanishes as they enter the shop. They now see Pinocchio as a real boy and Geppetto along with his pets celebrate and dance with him. They head through the shop and pass most of the clocks, music boxes and toys. The detector rumbles.

Doremi: The shard is close.

As they leave the shop, they see a picture of the Blue Fairy underneath the words saying "When You Wish Upon A Star." Doremi sees the shard on the tip of the Fairy's wand.

Doremi: There it is! Tractor beam, ON!

The beam pulls the shard off the wand and into Doremi's hand. They head back to the loading area. As they un-board the vehicles and head back outside, the stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: A job well done. Only one shard left here. Let's move.

Warlok and the Ojamajos stand head to the final ride in Fantasyland.

Warlok: The last shard in Fantasyland is in Snow White's Scary Adventures.

Hazuki: D-d-did you s-say s-scary?

Doremi: Your not afraid again, are you?

Hazuki: Oh yes I am.

Warlok: Relax, Girl, its just a ride. A dark ride to be precise. Detector ready?

Doremi: Check.

Warlok: Then let's head to the building.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the entrance of the ride. They see a curtained window above the door. The curtains part to reveal the Evil Queen. As they head inside, Warlok turns into the blue stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. They walk down a corridor then through the Queen's lair. They see a shadow of her raven, then spot the open spell book featuring the page of the poison apple.

Doremi: (reads) "One taste of the poison apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the Sleeping Death." Sounds harsh.

Warlok's voice: Ah, but the only antidote is Love's First Kiss.

Doremi: Aww! Sounds romantical.

Pop: Oh, there she goes again.

Warlok's voice: Come on, Doremi. No time for love interests.

Doremi: Gomen'nesai.

They continue further until they reach the Dwarves' cottage.

Warlok's voice: Well here are the vehicles. Hop in, everyone.

The Ojamajos board the vehicle and off they go into the cottage. As they pass through the rooms they see Snow White and her animal friends going up the steps. Next they see the Dwarves singing and yodeling a silly song. Dopey is on Sneezy's shoulders, Sleepy plays the fiddle, Grumpy on the organ, Happy playing the mandolin, Bashful on the accordion, And Doc on the guitar. They head outside and spot the Queen peeking through the window.

Evil Queen: Soon I'll be fairest in the land. (Evil laughter)

They then head into Dwarves' mine and pass mine carts full of sparkling gems. They pass glittering crystals on the walls and back outside. They pass under two vultures peering at them and through the castle doors. They see the Queen standing in front of her magic mirror with her beautiful reflection at them.

Evil Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall.

She turns and her appearance changes into the Old Hag.

Ojamajos: Urrgh!

Old Hag: With this disguise I'll fool them all!

They head down the castle dungeons and into the Hag's lair where she creates the poison apple.

Old Hag: (Load Cackle)

They head out to the lake and the Hag floats down in her boat.

Old Hag: Apples? Apples?

They head into the haunted woods where the logs are snapping crocodiles and the trees have frighting faces and the branches are talons that try to grab the Ojamajos.

Aiko: Watch it!

They duck. They head back to the cottage and the door swings open to reveal the Hag offering apples to them.

Old Hag: Just one bite. (cackle)

They sharp turn left and the detector rumbles.

Doremi: It's getting closer.

They see the Dwarves in pursuit and the Hag attempts to crush the Ojamajos with the boulder. Doremi sees the shard.

Doremi: Tractor beam, ON!

The shard draws closer and Doremi grabs it as lightning strikes the hag and she falls to her death.

(screams)

They head through the doors and pass a giant storybook of Snow White waking from the Prince's kiss. They head back to the loading area and un-board the vehicles. As they head back outside, the stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Alright, that's all the shards in Fantasyland. Now on to Mickey's Toontown.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to the next area. Warlok and the Ojamajos arrive in Mickey's Toontown and Warlok checks the scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner there should be only one shard in Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. This of course is a dark ride. Get the detector ready.

Doremi: Okay.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the ride building and as they enter it, Warlok turns into the stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. Along the way to the vehicles they pass the door leading into the club and the small slide door opens to reveal the gorilla.

Gorilla: If you ain't got the password, you ain't coming in. So Amscray!

They pass a window with a silhouette of Jessica Rabbit. They then pass an open window revealing Baby Herman listening to the radio while smoking his cigar in his carriage.

Radio Announcer: WAKCY.

Chorus: _Shaking Toontown._

Radio Announcer: This small portion of the program is brought to you by Pluto's Doghouse.

(Woof woof)

Baby Herman: Oh give me a break!

Radio Announcer: And now for the Toontown News.

Anchorman: News flash! Those crooked weasels were seen hotfooting out of the fireworks factory and heading towards the Toontown powerhouse only moments ago.

Baby Herman: Those weasels got the I.Q. of a rattle.

Anchorman: Citizens of Mickey's Toontown are warned to keep away from these no good scoundrels because at last report they were transporting a large amount of Dip.

Baby Herman: Dip?! Holy canuly! I ain't leaving my baby buds here.

Anchorman: And that's certainly not good news, Toontowners.

Baby Herman: Not good news? Ha! Tell me something I don't know!

As they continue further on they see a second floor window with silhouettes of the weasels.

Greasy: Boss, come in.

Wise Guy: Yeah, what's the matter.

Greasy: It's Jessica Rabbit. She gave me the slip.

Stupid: Oh boy! hee hee hee! Is it a pretty pink one.

Greasy: No, not that kind of slip, you stupid mumblelene. She got away, man. (Speaking in spanish)

Wise Guy: We got to get her and once we got her, Roger Rabbit will come after her and fall right into our little trap.

Stupid: Trap? I don't see no trap around here, Boss.

(Loud clunk)

Wise Guy: Not that kind of trap!

Further on they finally made it to the ride vehicles in the shape of Lenny the Cab, twin brother of Benny the Cab.

Warlok's voice: It looks like each car can only seat two passenger. So, Doremi and Pop, you ride the first car. Hazuki and Aiko, you ride the second. Onpu and Momoko, you ride the third. All aboard.

The Ojamajos board the vehicles and off they go. They see the weasels dump the Dip on the street where Roger and Benny are spinning out of control.

Benny: Holy smokes, Roger! We've been dipped! Ah! Ooh! Ow! Ah!

Roger: Just lead the way, Benny!

When they cross the Dip they spin at 360 degrees. They crash through a pantry and see the cow holding the plates and cups with his head, arms and leg. They crash through a wall and down the street passing objects with faces. They then head into the weasels' lab and pass several dangerous equipment. They see Roger strapped to an electric table.

Roger: Hey, let me out of here!

Psycho switches on the electricity and Roger gets shocked.

Roger: EEAAAAAHH!

The room explodes. They pass different illusions of tweety birds, stars, bells, and cookoo clocks. They crash through the wall and fall down from the top floor of the skyscraper. They head into a building and see Roger.

Roger: Don't worry, I'll give you a hand. I promise.

They pass through different toys and see Jessica holding hammer next to the weasel Wheezy who is tied up.

Jessica: This is going to hurt you more than its going to hurt me.

They see Stupid tied to the ceiling. The detector rumbles.

Doremi: The shard's close.

They come across Wise Guy standing in the Dip spray aiming at the witchlings.

Wise Guy: Here's some Dip for you to remember you by.

Doremi spots the shard on Wise Guy's hat.

Doremi: Tractor beam, on!

The shard draws closer and Doremi grabs it. They see Roger holding a giant black circle.

Roger: Look, I got a portable hole. I'll save ya.

Roger stretches his arm and attaches the hole on to the wall. They head through the hole and through the door with a picture of Roger holding up the words "The End". They make it back to the loading area. They un-board the vehicles and head back outside. The stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Well, we're done here so let's head to Frontierland.

Warlok and the Ojamajos leave Mickey's Toontown to the next area. Warlok and the Ojamajos arrive at Frontierland.

Warlok: According to the scanner, only one shard is on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

Doremi: That's a thrill ride, right?

Warlok: That's correct. Whenever I see the shard, I'll make the coaster go faster and you use the tractor beam. Let's go.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and as they enter the loading area, they board the train-like coaster and off they go. They enter a cave and go up the lift. They see glowing sets of eyes on the walls.

Hazuki: (whimpers)

Aiko: It's alright, Hazuki-chan. There's nothing to be afraid of.

Warlok: Aiko's right. They're just a bunch of eyes. We're almost to the top, keep your eyes peeled.

After they made it to the top of the lift they head down at extreme speed. After many twist and turns in and out of caves they head up another lift outside. After downhill, Warlok spots the shard.

Warlok: There it is! Hold on tight!

Warlok hooks his heel blades onto the coaster and goes at Mach 3 speed. As they're near the shard, Doremi switches on the tractor beam. The shard draws closer and she grabs it. They head into a cave for the final lift. They head down again and make many twists and turns until they run through water to slow down and come to a halt next to the abandon town. They head back to the loading area and un-board the coaster.

Warlok: Piece of cake. Only five more shards left in the park. Let's head to Critter County.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to the next area. As they enter Critter Country, Warlok checks his scanner.

Warlok: There should be one shard in Splash Mountain and another in The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh.

Doremi: Which one should we do first?

Warlok: Let's do Splash Mountain first since it's the closest. It's a thrill ride mixed with dark ride segments. So I'll turn into the stone on this one.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the ride and they enter the building. As they arrive at the loading area Warlok turns into the stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck.

Warlok's voice: If my knowledge is correct, the shard should be at the big drop. Everybody in the log.

They board the log and cruise out of the loading area. They pass signs reading safety instructions until they go up the first lift. They turn right by the huge briar patch in front of the big drop. They head through a shack up the second lift.

(Music plays)

They pass a couple of animal burrows with signs saying Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Fox. They cruise further on passing Br'er Bear's cave to the first short drop. They drop down through the flume and into the indoor segment. They see animals fishing while singing "How do you do?"

Chorus:  
**How do you do?  
Mighty pleasant greetin'  
How do you do?  
Say it when you're meetin'  
How do you do?  
With every one repeatin'  
Pretty good sure as you're born.**

**What goes up is sure to come down.  
A penny lost is a penny found.  
How do you do?  
And here's a hearty back  
A little bit of this and a little bit of that.**

**How do you do?  
Fine. How are you?  
How you come on?  
Pretty good sure as you're born.**

**Stop jumpin' around,  
You'll run out of breath!  
Why don't you sit back  
And calm yourself?**

**You can hurry on now if you must.  
We'll do what we like, 'cause...  
That suits us.  
**

**How do you do?  
Mighty pleasant greetin'  
Pretty good sure as you're born.  
Pretty good sure as you're born.  
Pretty good sure as you're born.**

They see Br'er Rabbit laughing at Br'er Bear's misfortune for stepping in Br'er Fox's trap. Next they see Br'er Rabbit saying to Mr. Blue Bird and Turtle that he is moving away to find his Laughing place.

Br'er Rabbit:  
**I'm lookin' for  
A little more adventure.**

Blue Bird:  
**He's headin' for  
A little bit of fun now.**

Br'er Rabbit:  
**I'm lookin' for  
A little more excitement.**

Rabbit/Bird:  
**Time to be moving along.  
Time to be moving along.**

Blue Bird:  
**The weather is good,  
The fishin' is fine.  
Now what do you do  
With all of your time?**

Br'er Rabbit:  
**Well I sit and I think  
and I wiggle my toes.  
That's what you ask me.  
That's what I know!**

Rabbit/Bird:  
**Time to be moving along.  
Time to be moving along.**

Blue Bird:  
**He's lookin' for  
A little more adventure.**

Br'er Rabbit:  
**I'm headin' for  
A little bit of fun now.**

Blue Bird:  
**He's lookin' for  
A little more excitement.**

Rabbit/Blue Bird:  
**Time to be moving along.  
It's time to be moving along.  
Time to be moving along.**

Turtle:  
**Here's lookin' for  
A little more adventure  
But he's headed for  
A little bit of trouble.  
He's headed for  
A little bit of danger.  
Time to be turning around. **

**Hey, Br'er Rabbit,  
Better mend your ways.  
You're heading for trouble  
One of these days. **

**Gonna miss Rabbit,  
I'm afraid it's a waste.  
He's making his way  
To the laughing place. **

**He's heading for  
A little bit of danger.  
Time to be turning around.  
Time to be turning around.**

They proceeded to the second drop and going uphill to Rainbow caverns where the animals are singing "Everybody's Got a Laughing Place".

Chorus:  
**Ha Ha Ha Ha,  
Ho Ho Ho!  
Boy are we in luck!  
We're visiting our Laughing Place  
Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!  
Oh Ho Ho,**

**Everybody's got a Laughing Place  
A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.  
Take your frown  
Turn it upside-down  
And you'll find yours  
We know-ho-ho!**

**Honey and rainbows on our way.  
We laugh because our work is play.  
Boy are we in luck!  
We're visiting our Laughing Place  
Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!  
Ho Ho Ho,**

**Everybody's got a Laughing Place  
A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.  
Take a smile there  
For a while and  
You'll find yours we know-ho-ho!**

**Honey and rainbows on your way.  
Take that frown  
Turn it upside-down  
And soon you'll find  
You're here to stay.**

Doremi: (giggles) I don't know about you guys, but I think I found my laughing place!

Hazuki: Hee hee, I found it too!

Warlok's voice: Ah Ha Ha Ha! I think we all found our laughing places.

Warlok/Ojamajos:  
**Everybody's got a Laughing Place  
A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.  
Come on in,  
Give us all a grin,  
And you'll find yours  
I know-ho-ho!**

**Laughing is how we spend our day.  
Plenty o' fun is what we make.  
Boy are we in luck.  
We're visiting our Laughing Place.  
Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!  
Oh ho ho,**

**Everybody's got a Laughing Place  
A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.  
We've found one and  
It's filled with fun  
And you'll find yours  
We know-ho-ho.**

**Everybody's got a laughing place (high ho!).  
A laughing place to go-ho-ho! (high ho!).  
Take that frown  
Turn it upside down  
And you'll find yours  
We say-hey-hey.  
And soon you'll find  
You're here to stay!**

They head into a beehive cave where they see Br'er Fox trapping Br'er Rabbit in a hive.

Br'er Rabbit: Hey, let me out of here! Come on, you big bully!

Chorus:  
**What can poor Brer Rabbit do,  
To keep from becoming Rabbit Stew?  
****Warnin' Brer Rabbit is wastin' my breath!  
That rabbit is facin' certain death!**

**Don't you go to the Laughin' Place  
Or the fox will get you too!**

**Stay away from the Laughin' Place!  
You must beware,  
The fox is there!  
****Don't go in!**

**That Brer Fox's had his way  
At the Laughin' Place this very day!**

They turn and see vultures taunting at them.

Vulture: Time to be turning around...If only you could. If you finally found your laughing place, how come you aren't laughing?

They head up the final and long lift. Before reaching to the top they see Br'er Rabbit about to be eaten by Br'er Fox. The detector rumbles.

Doremi: The shard's close.

As they reach to the top of the big drop they the shard in the brier patch below.

Doremi: There it is, just like you said. Uh oh, hang on!

The Ojamajos grab hold of the bars and they go down the drop.

The Ojamajos: (screams)

They reach to the patch.

Doremi: Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the beam and the shard comes into her hand.

(Splash!)

Aiko: I'm soaked!

Momoko: (shudders) I didn't ask for a shower.

Warlok's voice: Well, at least we got the shard.

They head through the side of the mountain and back inside. The animals are celebrating the return of Br'er Rabbit.

Chorus:  
**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****My oh my, what a wonderful day!**

**Welcoming back Brer Rabbit today.  
****We always knew that he'd get away!**

**He's had enough of movin' on now.  
****It's where he's born and bred in.  
The briar patch is where he's headin'.**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
My oh my, what a wonderful day!**

**Plenty of sunshine heading our way.  
We never doubted he'd get away!**

**Moving on taught him a lesson.  
You've learned it well, Brer Rabbit.  
****Gettin' caught's a nasty habit.**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****Wonderful feeling, feeling this way!**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
It's a time for celebratin' today!**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
Gathered together this wonderful day!**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****Brer Fox and Brer Bear are gonna get it today.**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****That hungry gator's gettin' his way!**

**Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder.  
It's the truth, it's actual.  
****Everything is satisfactual.**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****Wonderful feelling, wonderful day!**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****My oh my what a wonderful day!**

They see Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear trying to catch Br'er Rabbit in the patch while fending off the hungry alligator. They finally see Br'er Rabbit relaxing in his home and is free from moving.

Br'er Rabbit:  
**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Ay,  
Home sweet home is the lesson today.  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Ay,  
I'm glad to be here and i'm sure gonna stay!**

**I'm through with moving on now,  
It's where I'm born and bred in,  
The briar patch is where i'm headin'!  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Ay,  
I'm back in my home now and I'm sure gonna stay!**

They head back to the loading area and un-board the log. After exiting the ride building the stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Okay, only four more shards to go. Let's move on to the next ride.

Warlok and the Ojamajos walk to the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ride.

Warlok: The next shard should be on this ride.

Doremi: Let me guess. Dark ride?

Warlok: Quite correct. Be sure to get the detector ready.

Doremi: Got it, Warlok.

As they arrive to the outdoor loading area, Warlok turns into the stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck.

Warlok's voice: Okay, we'll need to ride these oversize beehives in order to get the shard. All aboard.

The Ojamajos board the vehicle and off they go into the ride building. They pass through doors and branches until they hear the narrator.

Narrator: One blustery day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh sets off in search for Honey.

They see Pooh trying to get honey with his balloon, and they are greeted by Eeyore and Gopher.

Gopher: Happy Wind(whistles through buck teeth)day.

Meanwhile, Roo is getting blown away as Kanga holds onto him.

Roo: Look, Mama, look. I'm flying.

Kanga: Hold on tight, Roo.

They see Piglet holding onto a broom while being spun around.

Piglet: OOHH!

They head into Owl's home where everything is scattered about, including books and portraits of his family. They head to the rainstorm scene where rain is falling and the characters are floating in the flooded river. Pooh is spinning in his honey pot while Tigger is trying to save Piglet.

Piglet: HELP!

Tigger: We'll save ya, Piglet!

They see Gopher squirting water through his mouth and Eeyore complaining about the wind and rain while Roo, Kanga and Rabbit float in a umbrella.

Eeyore: First the wind now the rain.

Roo: This is fun!

Rabbit: Goodness gracious!

They move to Tigger's scene where he randomly pops out of different places.

Tigger: Woo hoo hoo hoo! Hello!

They head to Pooh's house where Pooh is sleeping then magically floats into the air. They hear Tigger's ghostly voice.

Tigger: (Spooky voice) Heffalumps and Woozles have come to steal your honey! Beware! BEWARE!

Everything turns pitch black. Then they head to a phenomenal room full of objects with eyes and mouths. A jack-in-a-box necked woozle greets them.

Hazuki: AAAHHH!

Warlok's voice: Don't be afraid, Hazuki.

The Heffalumps and Woozles sing their song.

Chorus:  
**They're black they're brown they're up their down  
They're in they're out they're all about  
They're far they're near they're gone they're here  
They're quick and slick and insincere  
Beware Beware Be a very wary bear **

**A Heffalump or Woozle is very confusel  
The Heffalump or woosel is very sly  
- sly - sly - sly  
They come in ones and twoosels  
but if they so choosels  
before your eyes you'll see them multiply  
- ply - ply - ply **

**They're extra-ordinary so better be wary  
Because they come in every shape and size  
- size - size - size **

**If honey is what you covet you'll find that they love it  
Because they guzzle up the thing you prize  
- prize - prize - prize**

**Beware Beware Beware Beware BEWARE!**

They see a pink Tigger pinning Pooh to the ground. Next they see Pooh bop up and down in a balloon suspended over a swirling whirlpool of honey. They head out of the room to a honey patch where Pooh is enjoying himself to the honey.

Pooh: Hmm Hmm, what a wonderful dream.

As they head out of Pooh's dream the detector rumbles.

Doremi: The shard is close.

They move into Pooh's house where his friends are celebrating his birthday. Doremi sees the shard on the banner saying "Happy Birthday"

Doremi: There it is! Tractor beam, ON!

The shard draws closer and Doremi grabs it. They head down the tunnel back outside. They return to the loading area and they get out of the vehicle. After they leave, the stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Only three more to go. Let's head to New Orleans Square.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to the next area. As Warlok and the Ojamajos arrive at New Orleans Square, Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner, one shard is in the Haunted Mansion and the other is in Pirates of the Caribbean. So let's do Haunted Mansion first.

Hazuki: H-h-haunted M-mansion!? Oh no, I'm not going in there!

Doremi: Come on, Hazuki-chan. Where's your sense of adventure.

Hazuki: I left it back at the hotel.

Warlok: Come on, Ojamajos, let's not hold up. This is a dark ride, so have the detector ready.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos through the gates, pass the gardens and cemetery and stop in front of an invisible phantom horse strapped to a hearse.

(Neighs)

Hazuki: Can't we go on another ride? It's too scary and I have a cold. (Fakes cough)

Doremi: Don't be afraid.

Warlok: Very well then. The rest of you come with me and Hazuki, you just stay here and watch for Black Hearts.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head inside leaving Hazuki.

Hazuki: Whew! Thank goodness. I'll just stay here and- What!? BLACK HEARTS!? Wait for me! WAIT FOR ME!

Hazuki runs in and bumps into Doremi who is now carrying Warlok's stone form around her neck.

Doremi: Are you alright?

Hazuki: B-black H-hearts. F-far more s-scarier.

Warlok's voice: Reverse Psychology works every time.

They hear a voice overhead.

Ghost Host: When hinges creak in doorless chambers and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still, that is the time when ghosts are present practicing their terror with ghoulish delight. Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host-your "Ghost Host." Hm hm hm!

The doors open to reveal an octagonal room.

Ghost Host: Kindly step all the wall in, please, and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now.

The Ojamajos head into a gallery of four portraits hanging on the walls.

Ghost Host: Our tour begins here in this gallery, where you can see paintings of some of our guests as they appear in their corruptible, mortal state.

The doors turn into the wall and the room starts to stretch. During the stretching, the portraits reveal the fates of the previous guests. A bearded man is seen in the dress of minor nobility... and red and white boxer shorts... while standing on a keg of dynamite... with a lit fuse. A demure young woman holding a parasol... and calmly balancing on an unraveling tightrope... above the hungry jaws of a waiting crocodile. An old lady sits... atop a tall gravestone... which features the bust of a man with a hatchet in his head. A man with sideburns sitting... on a fat, mustached man who is sitting... atop a lean, pale-looking gentleman... who is chest-deep in quicksand.

Ghost Host: Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm...? And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors. Hm hm hm! Which offers you this chilling challenge: TO FIND A WAY OUT! (Evil laughter) Of course, there's always my way...

Lights go out and lightning flashes from above. They see the earthly remains of the ghost host hanging from a noose high above in the cupola. They hear a scream.

(scream)

(crash and bone clatter)

Hazuki and Momoko: (Screams)

Ghost Host: Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely. Hm hm hm! The real chills come later. Now, as they say, look alive and we'll continue our little tour.

The wall opens to reveal a hallway of portraits and busts

Ghost Host: There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy, old crypts all over the world. Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here, but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers? (Evil laughter) If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer.

They head down the hallway where the see portraits that change during a flash of lightning. A woman laying on a couch with the top half of her body morphing into a black panther. A knight and his horse morphing into skeletons. A woman in greek clothing morphing into medusa. A vessel sailing in a calm sea morphing into a ghost ship with ripped sails sailing in a storm. A young woman morphing into an extremely aged woman. They then see two busts that are staring at them as they pass by. They now arrive in the dusty loading area.

Warlok's voice: We're going to need to ride through the mansion. Doremi and Pop, you ride the first Doom Buggy. Hazuki and Aiko, you ride the second. Onpu and Momoko, you ride the third. Everyone aboard.

The Ojamajos board the vehicles and they leave the area.

Ghost Host: Do not pull down on the safety bar, please. I'll load it for you. And heed this warning, the spirits will materialize only if you remain quietly seated at all times.

They go up stairs to an endless hallway.

Ghost Host: We find it delightfully un-livable here in this ghostly retreat. Every room has wall to wall creeps and hot and cold running chills. Shhhh! Listen.

They see a moving suit of armor standing near the entrance to the hallway where a candelabra floats down it. They head to a conservatory where a long forgotten funeral takes place. A large raven perches next to a dead plant-adorned coffin, with a corpse trying to break free.

Corpse: Let me out of here! Let me out of here! (grunts and groans) Hey, let me out of here!

Hazuki: (whimpers)

Aiko: Courage, Hazuki-chan. C-courage.

They head down a corridor full of shaking, knocking, moving, and breathing doors. They see a demonic grandfather clock with a tail-like pendelum that chimes 13 as the hands spin wildly backwards. They then enter a dark seance room full of floating musical instruments. Madame Leota, a medium appearing within a crystal ball, summons the mansion's spirits while levitating above her table.

Madame Leota: Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat/Call in the spirits, wherever they're at./Rap on a table, it's time to respond/Send us a message from somewhere beyond./Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween/Awaken the spirits with you tambourine./Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond/Let there be music from regions beyond./Wizards and witches wherever you dwell/Give us a hint by ringing a bell.

They head onto a balcony of a Ballroom.

Ghost Host: The Happy Haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations and are beginning to materialize. They are assembling for the swinging wake and they'll be expecting me. I'll see you all a little later.

As they pass over the balcony they see ghost entering from an open coffin in a hearse. Ghost are sitting on the chandeliers gorging themselves on wine. A ghostly birthday party takes place at the dinning table. Translucent couples waltz to the music of a macabre organist, who's organ is spewing souls out of its pipes. A ghost wraps his arms around a woman bust, and two portraits of men with guns come to life, shooting at each other with their pistols. They head into the attic where they see wedding portraits of a common bride with a different groom, whose heads disappear on account of a hatchet sound. As they leave they see the bride, Constance Hatchaway, floating in the air, intoning wedding-related vows. As she raises her arms, a hatchet appears in her hands. They head outside, down the stairs to the graveyard. They see the caretaker, the only living person, standing near the gate with his knees shaking in fright and an expression of terror on his face. They pass a ghostly band a minstrels playing a jazz rendition of "Grin Grinning Ghosts." They see moving tombstones and spirits popping out from behind them. They come across the singing busts singing the song.

Busts:  
**When the crypt goes creak,  
****And the tombstones quake.  
****Spooks come out for a swinging wake.  
Happy haunts materialize,  
****And begin to vocalize.  
****Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.**

**Now don't close your eyes,  
And don't try to hide. ****  
Or a silly spook may sit by your side.  
****Shrouded in a daft disguise,  
****They pretend to terrorize.  
****Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.**

**As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree,  
Spooks arrive for the midnight spree.  
****Creepy creeps with eerie eyes,  
****Start to shriek and harmonize.  
****Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.**

**When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,  
****Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell.  
****Restless bones etherialize,  
Rise as spooks of every size.**

(Evil laughter)

They pass a tea party where ghouls are riding on bicycles through the air. They then pass a group singing the song. The detector rumbles

Doremi: The shard is close.

They pass the three hitchhiking ghosts who are pointing right. As they pass three large mirrors they discover that each of the trio has hitched a ride with them.

Hazuki: AAAH! Ghost! Make it stop!

Warlok's voice: Relax, it's only an illusion.

Doremi: Hey, there something in his pocket.

Doremi reaches in the ghost's coat pocket and pulls out the shard.

Doremi: Got it.

The voice comes back.

Ghost Host: They have selected you to fill out quarters and will haunt you until you return. Now I'll raise the safety bar and the ghost will follow you home! (Evil laughter)

The Ojamajos un-board the vehicles and they hear the ghosts singing the last verse.

Chorus:  
**If you would like to join our jamboree,  
****There's a simple rule that's compulsory.  
Mortals pay a token fee.  
****Rest in peace, the haunting's free.  
So hurry back, we would like your company.**

They head up the incline platform where they see Little Leota encouraging them.

Little Leota: Hurry back...hurry back! Be sure to bring your death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now. We been(snicker)"dying" to have you...(snickers)

As they head outside the stone turns back into Warlok.

Hazuki: (sighs in releaf) I'm glad that's over.

Aiko: Hey, I wasn't worried for a micro second.

Warlok: Anyway, did you get the shard?

Doremi: I have it here.

Warlok: Good only two shards left. Let's head to the next ride.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to Pirates of the Caribbean.

Warlok: The next shard is in Pirates of the Caribbean.

Doremi: Dark ride?

Warlok: Yes. Have the detector ready.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the ride building. As they enter it, Warlok turns into the stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. They walk down to the loading area where they see the restaurant, the Blue Bayou.

Warlok's voice: We're going to need to ride the boat to find the shard. All aboard.

The Ojamajos board the boat and cruise out of the loading area. They pass the restaurant and a boathouse with an old man calmly rocking back and forth on his rocking chair. They head to a brick archway where a Skull and Crossbones perches above it, giving the Ojamajos a taunting warning.

S&C: Psst! Avast there! It be too late to alter course, mateys. And there be plundering pirates lurkin' in ev'ry cove, waitin' to board. Sit closer together and keep your ruddy hands on board. That be the best way to repel boarders. And mark well me words, mateys: Dead men tell no tales! Heh heh heh! Ye come seekin' adventure of salty old pirates, eh? Sure you've come to the proper place. But keep a weather eye open, mates, and hold on tight with both hands, it you please. Thar be squalls ahead and Davy Jones waiting for them what don't obey.

They pass under the skull and crossbones and come to the edge of a waterfall.

Doremi: Everybody hang on!

Warlok's voice: "Over the edge, over again!"

They go down the waterfall.

The Ojamajos: (screaming)

After they reached the bottom they go through a water cave where they hear voices singing " Yo Ho (A Pirates Life For Me)". They come to a sand part of the cave where they see skeletal remains of pirates.

Momoko: B-b-bones!

Doremi: Momo-chan, what's the matter.

Momoko: Dead things, too painful.

Hazuki: You're not thinking about Majo Monroe, are you?

Momoko: Why did you remind me!?

Warlok's voice: Just don't think about it, Momok. Do not give into grief as I once did.

Momoko: What has happened then, Warlok-san?

Warlok's voice: Now is not the time to tell it.

Ominous voice: DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES! (Echos)

Hazuki: Aaaaah! A ghost!

Warlok's voice: Don't be afraid...again.

They come to a shipwreck where a skeleton is at the helm with lightning flashing like he is sailing through a storm. They come to the crew's quarters where two skeletons are playing an unending chess game. Another couple of skeletons are drinking bottles of rum, one with rum passing through its ribcage. They come to a cabin where a skeleton on a bed examines a map. They enter a treasure cave where a skeleton sits on a pile of gold admiring it with its empty eye sockets. Upon leaving they take one last look at a stone chest.

Warlok's voice: Cursed Aztec Gold. The 882 identical pieces delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Any mortal who removes a single piece from the stone chest shall be punished for eternity.

Doremi: It sounds scary.

Hazuki: It's not only scary, it's terrifying.

They head down a dark tunnel and see water falling from the top. And suddenly the face of Davy Jones appears on it.

Davy Jones: If ye be brave or fool enough to face a pirate's curse, proceed. (Wicked laughter) Aye, tales are a plenty on this cursed sea. Ah! They do tell tales, so says I, Davy Jones.

They head to an island where a fortress and a galleon are locked in a cannonball combat. Captain Barbossa leads the assault.

Barbossa: Raise yer white flag, ye scurvy scum! Bring me Captain Jack Sparrow or I'll be sending ye to Davy Jones' Locker. To the broad side! Pound em, lads! Pound em! (Hearty laugh) Captain Jack Sparrow, show yourself, ye bitterin' cur! Strike yer colors, ye bloomin' cockroaches! Surrender Captain Jack Sparrow, or by thunder we'll burn the city to the ground! They need a little persuasion, mateys. FIRE AT WILL!

They head to town where the pirates are dunking the mayor in a well forcing to tell them where Captain Jack Sparrow is.

Pirate 1: Wake up, ye bilge rat! Where be Captain Jack Sparrow?

Wife: Don't tell him, Carlos! Don't be chicken!

Mayor: I am no chicken! I will not talk! (gurgling)

Pirate1: Where be Captain Jack Sparrow? Speak up! Or do you fancy a swim with Davy Jones?

Wife: Do not tell him, Carlos! No no no!

(Gunshot)

(Screaming)

They see Captain Jack Sparrow hiding behind some dresses looking to see if anyone sees him. They head to an auction where the auctioneer calls for bids on the fat lady, but the pirates want the read hair beauty who is next to auction.

Auctioneer: Weigh anchor now, ye swabbies. What be I offer to this winsome wench? Stout-hearted and-

Pirate 2: Why that wench?

Auctioneer: Shift your cargo, dearly, show them your labor-side.

Pirate 3: We want the red head!

Auctioneer: Belay that, ye postal swabs!

Pirates: We want the red head! We want the red head!

Pirate 4: Avast there!

(Gunshot)

Auctioneer: And now, ye bilge rats! Do I hear six? Who make it six?

Pirate 5: Six (hiccups) six bottles of rum!

Auctioneer: I'm not sponging for rum, it be gold I'm after! Strike your colors, ye blazing wench, no need to expose your super structure.

Pirates: We want the red head! We want the red head!

Pirate 6: Quiet, ye scums!

(Gunshot)

They see a scene where the pirates are running around with treasures, chasing women, and two foolish ones have stolen snacks and are being chased by a woman holding a rolling pin. They then see the pooped pirate drunkenly waving a map and key to a treasure vault, boasting that Captain Jack Sparrow would never see it. Little does he know, Jack is hiding in a barrel just behind him, popping out and getting a good look at the map over the pirate's shoulder. They head to a scene where the pirates set the town on fire and sing the song for their success.

Pirates:  
**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. **

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. **

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. **

**We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. **

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**

They enter a jail where imprisoned pirates are trying to escape by calling the dog with keys to capture it, but the dog is immune to their calling. The detector rumbles.

Doremi: The shard is close.

They sail through a storage room filled with gunpowder, cannon balls, and rum-filled, gun-shooting pirates singing "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me". A shootout between the inebriated crew and captain of the pirate ship in a flaming ammunition warehouse threatens to demolish the entire village. They then pass a hidden treasure room where Captain Jack Sparrow is drunkly draped on a throne and waves his new treasure around happily while chattering to himself. Doremi spots the shard on the throne.

Doremi: Found it! Tractor beam, ON!

The shard draws closer and Doremi grabs it.

Doremi: Got it!

Jack:  
**We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
**Drink up lads. There's treasure enough for all. I shall take this portion of this sum as a start to cover my expenses. Friendship and jewels.  
**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
**A toast to piracy and it's many shining rewards as a career that can be more rewarding.  
**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
**I humbly accept this magnificent treasure as one and all for a life in villainy, blansary, skullduggery, and besigamy for me.  
**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
**I raise a toast to all my many shipmates lost at sea. Salute amazing me.  
**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**

They go up the waterfall and return to the loading area. They un-board the boat and head outside. The stone then turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Good work. Only one shard left. So let's head to Adventureland.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to the next area. Warlok and the Ojamajos arrive in Adventureland.

Warlok: According to the scanner, there should be only one last shard here. It's in Indiana Jones Adventure and it's a thrill ride.

Doremi: So, you'll stay with us?

Warlok: Correct. Now let's head inside.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head into the Temple of the Forbidden Eye. As they pass through the corridors they see petroglyphes in Marabic on the wall.

Doremi: What does it say?

Warlok: Let's see. (Speaking in Marabic) It's a warning. "If you wish to seek one of the three gifts of Mara, you will be granted on one condition, you may never gaze on the eyes of Mara. If you do, you will face your doom!"

Hazuki: Scary.

Aiko: What gifts are they.

Warlok: Well, there are earthly riches, eternal youth, and visions of the future.

Doremi: Which one would we take.

Warlok: I don't need visions of the future, nor eternal youth. So we'll do earthly riches. Come on, let's continue.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos further down into the temple. They pass through a cave-like hall until they reach the spike room.

Onpu: Look at all those skulls! These people were crushed from the spiked ceiling.

Momoko: These bamboo poles seem to be keeping the ceiling up.

Doremi goes over to a pole.

Doremi: It must be solid as a rock.

Doremi touches it.

(Crack)

(rumble)

The ceiling comes down one inch.

The Ojamajo: Doremi-chan!

Doremi: Gomen'nesai.

Warlok: It's alright, Doremi. People make mistakes.

Pop: How come you're never mad at her?

Warlok: I owe her my life. Let's keep going.

Pop: What does he mean?

Doremi: It's a long story.

They then pass a well with a rope hanging down into it. They come to a screen telling about the ride.

Sallah: Welcome, my friends, to the Temple of the Forbidden Eye! I, Sallah, shall give you counsel to safeguard your miraculous journey. Here in your transportation devices ingenious pouches for safekeeping all earthly treasures when the journey becomes...bumpy. And to keep you safe and sound, here are special belts attached into your seats. Simply pull it from the right, inserting it into the left like so. You see the excellence of this invention? You off-road journey is high-speed and turbulent, going over rough and rugged terrain, and then suddenly you are turning sharply and dropping suddenly. It is unlike anything you have ever experienced, I assure you. Now, my friends, one final word of advice. Once you have entered the Chamber of Destiny, look not into the eyes of the idol. That would be dangerous. Very dangerous.

They continue further on until they finally reach the loading area.

Warlok: We're going to need to ride the jeep through the temple in order to find the shard. I'll drive and Doremi, you ride shotgun.

Doremi: Okay.

Warlok: Be sure you get the detector ready. Everyone aboard.

Warlok and the witchlings board the vehicle and they drive off to the Chamber of Destiny. They hear Sallah's voice on the radio.

Sallah: Hello, hello?! Oh, my friends! The brakes may be needing a little adjustment, so easy on the curves.

They head into the Chamber of Destiny. Warlok drives to the middle door. They hear the voice of Mara.

Mara: You seek the treasure of Mara? Glittering gold is yours.

They head through the Chamber of Earthly Riches where a gold light fills the hall. At the end, the eyes of a large idol of Mara begin to flash and smoke.

Mara: Impudent Mortals! You looked into my eyes, your path now leads to the Gates of Doom. (Maniacal laughter)

They head down the Tunnel of Torment to the Gates of Doom. They see Indiana Jones struggling to keep the doors closed.

Indy: Great, I have to help these tourist. (groans) Go left, go left! (grunts) You had to look, didn't you?

They make a sharp turn left into the Cavern of Bubbling Death where they teeter on an edge over a lava pit. The see a rope bridge suspended over the pit. On the far side of the cavern is a stone face of Mara, the left half resembling a skull. The left eye shoots a green ray at them.

(Zap)

(explode)

Warlok: That was close!

They head into the Mummy Chamber where the skeletons are popping at them.

The Ojamajos: (Scream)

They enter a dark room. The headlights turn on and shine on beetle infested walls.

Doremi: B-bugs!

Warlok: Be brave, Doremi!

Hazuki: She's an Entomophobic.

Aiko: Yet she's not afraid of Warlok-san?

Warlok: I'm a Humanoid Insect Organism. A human with insect features: blue skin, and antennas for ears. Back then the Mansects were once human until they first set foot on Kyukai entering from space. As they pass through the atmosphere they changed into what we are now.

Onpu: Amazing! Where did they come from?

Warlok: From the Majokai, over 2,000 years ago. No time for story telling, let's find that shard!

The Ojamajos: You got it!

They come to the Rope Bridge where the engine stalls.

Warlok: Come on, start!

(turning engine over)

The Mara/skull prepares to shoot a beam at the bridge.

Doremi: Warlok, the eye!

Warlok: Start! I said, "START!" There! Hold on!

(accelerates)

(Zap)

Warlok: Whew, just made it.

They head into the snake temple.

Warlok: Snakes. Why did it had to be snakes?

Doremi: Are you afraid of snakes.

Warlok: You might say that. Watch out!

A giant cobra strikes at them.

(snarling hiss)

All: Aaaah!

They turn sharply to the right entering behind the face and slide pass hundreds of human skulls which decorate the walls. Turning left, they continue downward, crossing a smoldering wooden bridge beside the glowing lava, and passing under the rope bridge. They then enter the Rat Cave where the vehicle shudders and stalls.

Warlok: Start, I say!

(engine turns over and starts)

As they near a tree root, rats are climbing across it and are falling into the car.

Doremi: Warlok, there are rats in the car!

Warlok: There just illusions! Hold on!

They burst into speed and pass through the root, which vaporizes like mist. They enter the Dart Chamber where they see paintings of spear-wielding skeletal warriors with holes in their mouths adorning the walls. As they roll over the trigger stones, gust of air shoot out from the skeletal warriors' mouths.

Doremi: Duck!

The Ojamajos duck, but Warlok is still driving. The detector rumbles.

Doremi: The shard is close.

They enter a dark room and stop. Indiana Jones suddenly appears above them hanging on a rope in a shaft of sunlight.

Indy: I have a very bad feeling about this. Uh oh, whoa! Get me out of here!

Doremi sees the shard on Indy's whip.

Doremi: There it is! Tractor beam, ON!

The shard draws closer and Doremi grabs it as a boulder comes rolling at them.

Pop: Watch out!

The vehicle accelerates and suddenly the floor gives way sending them into the chamber below.

(crash)

They turn right and see Jones standing in front of the crushed boulder.

Indy: Not bad, for tourists!

They return to the loading area and they hear Sallah over the radio.

Sallah: I hope you enjoyed the tour. Please remain seated until the vehicle has come to a complete stop.

The vehicle stops and they un-board it. They walk to the exit and head back outside.

Warlok: It looks like we found all the shards. Are you all ready to go to Sleeping Beauty's Castle?

The Ojamajos: You bet!

Warlok: Then let's head over there!

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to the center piece of the park. As they arrive at Sleeping Beauty's Castle, Warlok sees the lock.

Warlok: This lock looks like a Mickey Mouse symbol with a D-shaped hole in the center. Doremi, take out the shards.

Doremi: Got it.

Doremi takes out the shards from the bag and they start to glow. They hover and reassemble the crystal key.

Warlok: Nice.

Warlok takes the key and inserts it into the lock. The lock vanishes and the shield turns off.

Warlok: Success! Now to find the keyhole to the inter sanctum.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head inside the castle. As they search through the rooms, they enter the tallest tower.

Warlok: My Keyblade is telling me that the keyhole is in here. Look for it.

They search the room until Pop sees something.

Pop: I found it!

They spot a big keyhole in the center of a wolf emblem.

Warlok: This must be it. Get ready.

Warlok points Wolf Bane at the keyhole and shoots a beam of light into it. The keyhole glows and the room turns into a strange dimension.

Warlok: We're in the inter sanctum. Now let's find the other keyhole.

They walk through the spiraling space until they find the other large keyhole in the center of an eighth note symbol.

Warlok: Now it's your turn, Doremi. Point Mystic Melody at the keyhole and we're done.

Doremi: Okay.

Voice: Not so fast!

Suddenly a giant Black Heart appears in front of the Keyhole.

Warlok: Who are you?!

Dragorn: I am Dragorn, guardian of this sanctum and you are intruders!

Warlok: You better move if you know what's good for you.

Dragorn: Not a chance! As soon as the light of this park and the others are drained, our master will return and plunge this retched world into Darkness.

Warlok: Do you mean Vilor?

Doremi: (gasp) Not the Dark Lord of the Realm of Darkness.

Hazuki: You know him?

Doremi: He was the archenemy of the Ant Warriors and Warlok's old nemesis. He was once defeated by Warlok's ancestor and was brought back to fight Warlok. Vilor's original self, Victor, sacrificed himself to destroy him. Now, he's going to come back again.

Warlok: That will never happen! Vilor must never be released from the Realm of Spirits. Never!

Dragorn: Then you will die!

The battle starts. Dragorn flies into the air and Warlok follows. The two have an arial fight. Warlok strikes at Dragorn, but the Black Heart evades and hits Warlok in the chest with his tail. Warlok falls to the ground. The Black Heart then lunges at Warlok but Doremi jumps in and slashes Dragorn's eyes.

Dragorn: (screeches) You little brat!

Dragorn slashes at Doremi and she is knocked un-conscience with a bleeding leg.

Warlok: DOREMI! You monster!

Warlok's eyes and scar glows and his keyblade splits into two. He slashes at Dragorn and leaves cuts all over his body. Warlok delivers the final blow and Dragorn starts to fade with his dying words.

Dragorn: You may have won, but you're already too late. The light of Disneyland is taken and soon all the other Disney Parks will have their lights taken too. Once we have all of them, Vilor...will...return.

Dragorn vanishes and his heart flies into the air and disappears. Warlok goes over to Dorie.

Pop: Oneechan, please wake up! (sobs)

Warlok: It's alright, she's just un-conscience.

Hazuki: She's hurt. We need to get a doctor.

Warlok: There is no need. Watch.

Warlok waves his left hand over the wound. Suddenly, a green light glows from his hand and the wound heals. Doremi then wakes up.

Doremi: Arigato, Godfather.

Warlok: You're welcome.

Aiko: Did you just heal her? But I thought healing magic is forbidden because it's dangerous.

Warlok: Mansect magic is far more powerful than a witch's magic and I am the son of a healer.

Onpu: Wow.

Momoko: Unbelievable.

Warlok: Come on, Dorermi. Use the keyblade.

Doremi: Got it.

Doremi points Mystic Melody at the keyhole and a beam of light fires into it. The entire sanctum shines and they return to the tower. They see outside that the castle is glowing and sends a wave of light across the park destroying all the Black Hearts and bringing back the trapped guests. Disneyland is completely restored.

Doremi: We did it!

The Ojamajos: Hurray!

Pop: That was really fun. Can we go home now?

Warlok: I'm afraid we can't. All the other Disney Parks are in danger and Vilor has yet to be returned. We must restore the parks and bring back their lights before Vilor is released. So let this mark the beginning of the Adventures in the Disney Parks.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head back to the hotel to begin the next rescue.

To Be Continued


	3. California Adventure

Chapter 2 California Adventure

Day 3

Warlok and the Ojamajos sit down for breakfast and tell Roy about what they have learned.

Roy: So, Vilor is planning to return?

Warlok: That's correct. And he's going to use the lights from the Disney Parks to escape the Realm of Spirits.

Roy: Then you must restore all the parks before Vilor returns.

Warlok: Right. So will do California Adventure next.

Doremi: Alright, another park.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head outside.

Roy: The only way to enter the park is to go over the Golden Gate Bridge monorail track.

Warlok: Looks like we're going to need to fly over it. Take out your brooms.

Hazuki: Wait a minute. How can you fly, Warlok-san? You don't even have wings.

Doremi: He has the power to fly using his heel blades.

Warlok: That's correct. Alright, let's go.

Voice: Hold it, Mansect!

Majo Rika, the fairies, and Hana-chan fly down to the group.

Doremi: Majo Rika, how did you find us?

Majo Rika: I located you through my crystal ball.

Lala: And we brought them.

Hana-chan: Mama!

Hana-chan jumps to Doremi and hugs her.

Doremi: Hana-chan, what are you doing here?

Hana-chan: Hana-chan wants to be with Mamas.

Warlok: So this is your daughter, Hana-chan.

Hana-chan: Who's he?

Doremi: Oh, this is my godfather, Warlok.

Hana-chan: Can Hana-chan call you Warlok-Papa?

Warlok: Sure you can.

Majo Rika: Enough with the introductions! We're going home.

Doremi: We can't, Majo Rika.

Majo Rika: What?!

Doremi: We need to save the Disney Parks.

Majo Rika: Why do you care about those pathetic human parks.

Doremi: They're not pathetic! And their lights are being stolen by the Black Hearts!

Majo Rika: What made you to do such nonsense?

Warlok: She's right, Majo Rika. If we don't restore the parks in time, Vilor will return.

Majo Rika: The Dark Lord of the Realm of Darkness?

Doremi: You heard of him?

Majo Rika: He was once a wizard of our world named Victor until he became a mansect and turned evil. I ain't staying here, we got to hide in the Majokai when he returns!

Warlok: Vilor is not going to return! We're going to restore all the parks and keep him in the Realm of Spirits.

Majo Rika: You have no authority to do that!

Warlok: In fact I do. After we restored Disneyland, I spoke to Jou-sama about this.

Warlok shows Majo Rika the order.

Majo Rika: "To Master Warlok Durongo and Doremi-chan-tachi, you will restore all the Disney Parks and save the world from the dark lord. You will be rewarded for your heroic deeds once you have finished. Sincerely, Majokai no Jou-sama" Fine, if that's what the queen orders, then you do what you wish.

Warlok: Thank you. Now let's get going.

Hana-chan: Can Hana-chan come too?

Doremi: No, Hana-chan. It's too scary for you.

Roy: I think Hana-chan can be useful with this.

Roy hands Hana-chan a keyblade.

Hana-chan: What's this.

Roy: This is called White Rose. When ever you enter a dark ride hold the keyblade up and the light will shine.

Warlok: Does that mean I won't be able to turn into the blue stone?

Roy: That's right. But it has a time limit, you only get five minutes until the light is gone. Use it well.

Warlok: She will. Everyone, mount your brooms.

The Ojamajos mount their brooms and Warlok's heel blades glow and he levitates off the ground.

Warlok: Alright, let's go.

Warlok and the Ojamajos fly into the park and hide behind a building.

Warlok: Wait here. I'll be right back.

Warlok takes off at Mach 3 and destroys all the Black Hearts in the park. He returns to the Ojamajos and they head to the front of the entrance. Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner, there are only six shards through out the park. Two in Hollywood Pictures Backlot, two in Paradise Pier, and two in Golden state.

Doremi: Which one should we do first.

Warlok: let's head over to Hollywood Pictures Backlot because its the closest.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the area and Warlok checks his scanner.

Warlok: One shard is in Monsters, Inc. Mike and Sulley to the Rescue and the other is in The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. So let's do Monsters, Inc. first.

Doremi: What kind of ride is that.

Warlok: A dark ride. Doremi, get the detector ready.

Doremi: Hai Warlok.

Warlok: Hana-chan, I'll tell you when to use your keyblade.

Hana-chan: Hai, Warlok-Papa.

Warlok: Let's go.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head over to the ride building. As they enter it, Warlok turns into the blue stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. As they head down the hallway they see vending machines filled with monster food and drinks. They then pass two newspaper containers until they reach the loading area.

Warlok's voice: The only way to get the shard is to ride in these taxis. All aboard.

The Ojamajos board the vehicles and head down the streets of Monstropolis. The small television monitor in the car plays a clip of a tourism video.

Computer voice: Hello. If you are new to the area, the Monstropolis favorite propers would like to welcome you. While you're in town, be sure to-

Suddenly an urgent news report appears on the monitor.

Female reporter: We interrupt this program for a special report. A child is on the lose in Monstropolis, A HUMAN CHILD!

Anchor: If witnesses are to be believed, there has been a child-security breech in a first time in monster history.

CDA Agent: We can neither confirm nor deny to the press that a human child is here tonight.

Monster citizen 1: I tried to run from it when it pick me up with its mind powers, shook me up like a dog.

Monster citizen 2: It's true! I saw the whole thing!

Doremi: Why are they so worried.

Warlok's voice: I think they believe that a contact to humans is considered deadly to the monsters.

Hazuki: I-i rather not go near a monster.

Warlok's voice: I think it's a pathetic rumor.

They exit a tunnel and go down the dark streets, passing Mike and Celia in Mike's new car as he wishes her a happy birthday.

Mike: Happy Birthday, Smoozy-Poohs.

Celia: Oh, Googly-Bear!

They then see Randall angrily looking around. The news reporters interview the monsters who are frightened by alleged encounters with the human, Boo. Sulley pops out from an ally holding boo, looking to see if the coast is clear.

Boo: Boo! (giggles)

Sulley: Oh, we got to get you home.

They drive into Harryhausen's sushi joint, where frantic monsters run around as Celia screams angrily at Mike and Sulley who are running across the way.

Harryhausen: There's a kid here! A human kid!

Celia: Michael Wazowski! (tearfully) And on my birthday! I thought you cared about me!

Mike: Celia, try to understand!

Sulley: Come on, this way!

They enter Monsters, Inc. factory and are nearly cleansed by the CDA that fall from nowhere and take pictures.

Agent 1: Split up and lock it down.

Agent 2: There's nothing down here.

Agent 3: Here's the girl you're looking for.

A few workers walk by and they enter the boys' locker room where Mike appears scared and worried again while Sulley waits for Boo to use the restroom.

Mike: Hurry up, Sulley. I got Boo's door set up on the Scarefloor.

Sulley: Boo, are you done yet?

They see Randall appearing and disappearing in a nearby corner.

Randall: Race you to the Scarefloor.

They enter a giant room where they again see Randall sending Boo's door back to the storage.

Randall: Guess they'll never find her door now! (Laughter)

They head to the storage and they see Mike, Sulley and Boo standing on the walkway.

Sulley: look, there's your door.

Mike: We're almost there.

They pass by the doors and they see Randall threatening to destroy Boo's door.

Randall: Not so fast, Sullivan! Ha ha! She'll never get home now!

They pass various doors that open showing various monsters. They see Boo beating up Randall with a bat, changing his colors. The detector rumbles.

Doremi: The shard is close.

They see Mike and Sulley finally reach Boo's Door.

Mike: This has been the most terrifying day of my life.

Boo: Mike Wazowski.

Mike: Good luck with you, Kiddo.

Sulley: Good night, Boo.

Boo: Kitty.

Sulley: Kitty's got to go now.

They exit into the factory main lobby. CDA members cleanse them as a cameraman films them. They then come in front of Roz. Doremi sees the shard in Roz's hair.

Doremi: There it is! Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam but the shard did not move.

Doremi: It's stuck.

Warlok's voice: Hana-chan, use your keyblade.

Hana-chan: Hai, Warlok-Papa. Light, shine!

A burst of light fills the room and the stone turns back into Warlok. He uses his powerful Psychokinesis to pull the shard hard out of Roz's hair. Warlok then turns back into the stone.

Warlok's voice: Impressive.

Roz remarks on the Ojamajos.

Roz: You guys in the third row! I'm watching you. I'm always watching!

They head back to the loading area and un-board the vehicles. After they head outside the stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: First shard of the day. Let's head over to the next ride.

Warlok and the Ojamajo walk to the front of the main entrance gate to The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror.

Warlok: The next shard should be on this thrill ride.

Doremi: That means you won't turn into the stone, right?

Warlok: That's right. Let's head inside.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos through the overgrown gardens and into the lobby.

Hana-chan: It's dark, Mama.

Doremi: It's okay, Hana-chan. Don't be afraid.

Aiko: It's dark and dusty. (sneezes)

Onpu: Look at this. A yellowing copy of the Los Angeles Examiner. The date says October 31, 1939.

Momoko: There's a table set with tea and stale pastries.

Pop: There are still several suitcases here.

Doremi: That's not all. Look behind the front desk. A broken elevator with its sliding doors having slid off their grooves.

Warlok: Everything in the hotel has been left undisturbed ever since it closed decades ago.

Hana-chan: What happened here, Warlok-Papa?

Warlok: We're about to find out. To the library.

The group enter the hotel library filled with books, exotic antiques, a television, and plenty of Twilight Zone memorabilia. They see through the window that there is a thunderstorm going on outside. Lightning strikes and the television comes on, apparently of its own accord. The opening sequence of Season 4 of The Twilight Zone plays, followed by a "lost" episode hosted by Rod Serling.

Serling: We will unlock this door with a key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound.

(crash!)

Serling: A dimension of sight. A dimension of the mind. Your moving into a land where most shadows and substances such as things and ideas you just crossed into...the Twilight Zone! Hollywood, 1939. Admit the glimpse and the glitters of the bustling and moving town at the height of this golden age. Hollywood Tower Hotel was a sacred of its own rank. A beating of Show business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that.

They see four guests and a bellhop boarding the elevator. As it ascends, lighting strikes the elevator shafts. The guests disappear and the shafts have been destroyed while the elevator drops and vanishes.

Serling: The time is now on an evening very much like the one we just witnessed. Tonight's story of the Twilight Zone is somewhat unique that calls for a different kind of introduction. This is what you may recognize as a maintenance service elevator, still in operation, waiting for you. We've invite you, if you dare, to step aboard because in tonight's episode, you are the star. And this elevator travels directly to...the Twilight Zone!

The television shuts off and the back exit opens. Warlok and the Ojamjos head into the basement boiler room. They come in front of the elevator doors and wait for the elevator to come.

Warlok: The shard should be somewhere on this ride.

The elevator doors open and they step inside and strap themselves to the seats. The doors close and the vehicle pushes backwards away from door while a star-field appears around it and a purple spiral appears on the doors.

Serling: You are the passengers of a most uncommon elevator, about to take the strangest journey of your lives. Your destination...unknown, but this much is clear, a reservation has been made in your name for an extended stay.

The elevator rises. The first stop is a large mirror.

Hana-chan: How does Hana-chan's hair look.

Warlok: No time for hairstyles.

Serling: Wave goodbye to the real world.

Lightning strikes and electricity begins to arc around the mirror and the reflection of Warlok and the Ojamajos is replaced by a ghostly silhouette of themselves. Their reflection then disappear.

Serling: For you have just entered ... the Twilight Zone!

The elevator shudders as the door closes and the elevator moves to the next stop. The door opens to reveal a corridor of the hotel, with an elevator door located at the far end of it.

Serling: What happened here to dim the lights of Hollywood's brightest show place is about to unfold once again.

Suddenly the ghosts of the hotel's permanent residents appear.

Hazuki and Momoko: Ghosts!

Aiko: Don't start that again.

After they disappeared, electricity courses through the hallway.

Serling: One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into the nightmare...

The hallway slowly fades into a star-field with the residents standing in the now open elevator that was at the end of the hallway.

Serling: That door is opening once again, but this time, it's opening for you.

Then the elevator at the end of the hallway drops and the vehicle begins its drop sequence.

The Ojamajos: (screaming)

The elevator rises to 13th floor. After flashing strobe light, the elevator short drops followed by a long one. They go up 2/3 of the way up to the top. Doremi sees something shining.

Doremi: Warlok, the shard!

Warlok: I got it!

Warlok uses his psychokinesis but the elevator drops.

Warlok: Drat, I missed! Hold on!

Warlok lifts the elevator up to the shard.

Warlok: Doremi, use the tractor beam!

Doremi: Got it! Tractor beam, ON!

The shard draws closer and Dorie grabs it. The elevator rises to the top and the top floor doors open and they see a sky-high view of Disneyland and California Adventure.

Pop: Wonderful view!

The elevator falls to a place between the load levels and a door opens again and they see an elevator door. The vehicle begins moving toward it.

Serling: The next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling or you may find yourself a permanent resident of...the Twilight Zone.

The door opens and Warlok and the Ojamajos unbuckle their seat belts and exit the elevator. They head down the hallway pass the photo purchasing stand, through the gift shop and back outside.

Aiko: Well, that went well.

Warlok: Certainly did. Did you get the shard?

Doremi: In my hand.

Warlok: Good. Now let's head to the next area.

Warlok and the Ojamajos walk over to Golden State to find more shards. Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner there are two shards in this area. One in Soarin' Over California and one in Grizzly River Run.

Doremi: Which one should we do first?

Warlok: Let's do Soarin' Over California. This one's a thrill ride. Follow me.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos into the building. After a long walk down the corridor they finally reach the doors to the ride. The television turns on to reveal a man.

Man: Hello and welcome to Soarin' Over California. My name is Patrick and I'll be your chief flight attendant today. We'll begin boarding in a few minutes but first I like to appoint you with some important safety information. When the doors to your flight open, please take a seat and store all carry-on items into the under seat compartment. This includes cameras, purses, hats, and, of course, these little beauties. Next, fasten your seatbelts inserting them into the buckle on the right. If small aviators don't measure up to the height of the degrader on the seat, just put the belt through the loop of the center strap before buckle. Nice work, Pal. Soon you'll be airborne. So, if you or all aviators have a fear of flying or heights, might want to exit through the far gate during your arrival. Okay, let's review. There are seatbelts, carry-on items, safety straps, and fear of heights. Keep you head and arms inside at all times, anything else. Have a nice flight.

The screen says "Now boarding". Warlok and the Ojamajos head inside only to receive a shock.

Doremi: What happened in here.

Warlok: Looks like the Black hearts did a little remodeling. There's only one canopy with seats left.

Hazuki: There's only five seats here.

Warlok: Okay then. Doremi and Hana-chan, you both ride with me. The rest of you, take the seats.

The Ojamajos board the canopy. Warlok levitates off the floor and Doremi and Hana-chan ride on his back. They lift up to the screen and everything went black. Suddenly they are flying in the clouds.

Hana-chan: Mama, we're really flying.

Doremi: So we are.

They descend from the clouds and fly over San Francisco.

Doremi: There's the Golden Gate Bridge. I never thought of seeing it up close.

They now fly over Redwood Creek where people are river rafting and kayaking.

Hazuki: These people are having fun.

Warlok flies down and makes water ripples with his hands. They now fly above Napa Valley.

Aiko: Look, hot air balloons.

The scene changes to Monterery Bay.

Warlok: This is where we set up the undersea base.

Doremi: The time of the sea battle.

Warlok: Correct.

The scene changes to a Lake Tahoe Ski Resort.

Pop: The people are snow skiing.

The scene changes and they are soarin' over Yosemite National Park.

Doremi: There's Yosemite Falls.

Aiko: And there's Half Dome.

They see a hang glider and Warlok flies to it.

Warlok: Good afternoon.

The scene changes into the PGA golf course in La Quinta.

Onpu: They sure do love to golf.

Golfer: Fore!

Warlok dodges from a golf ball flying at them.

Warlok: That was close.

The scene changes to Cararillo.

Momoko: The people are horse back riding.

They now fly over Anza-Borrego Desert State Park.

Doremi: The desert looks beautiful.

(Jet engines roar)

Warlok: The U.S. Airforce Thunderbirds.

The scene changes to San Diago where the coast is filled with a fleet of Navy ships.

Hazuki: There are so many ships.

The scene turns to evening and they are flying over Malibu beach.

Aiko: These guys are surfing.

The scene now changes to a lighted city of Los Angeles at night.

Hana-chan: Pretty lights.

The final scene appears as Disneyland itself.

Doremi: Never thought I see Disneyland from the air.

Tinkerbell flies over to Warlok and the Ojamajos and waves her wand. The shard appears in Warlok's hand and Tinkerbell flies into the fireworks filled sky.

Warlok: Thanks, Tink.

Pop: The fireworks are beautiful.

Everything goes black and they lower to the floor. The Ojamajos get off the seats and follow Warlok to the exit. After they made it outside, Warlok looks around.

Warlok: Piece of cake. Let's head to the next ride.

Warlok and the witchlings walk over to Grizzly River Rapids.

Warlok: This one is a raft ride.

Doremi: Will we get wet?

Warlok: Not to worry, the sun will dry us after this.

They enter the loading area and board the raft.

Warlok: The shard is located somewhere in the river. So hold on to the bar at all times.

They leave the loading area and after a left turn, they go up the conveyer lift. As they pass through a hut, water gushes at them.

Hana-chan: Ah! Hana-chan's wet!

Warlok: That's just a warm-up, the last one is much bigger.

After they reach the top they head down the rough river.

Aiko: This is going to be a bumpy ride.

Hazuki: Aah! I already got spashed.

They head through a cave and bump into a log jam as they head to the first drop. Soon after passing through more caves they made it to the final drop.

Warlok: The shard is down this drop. Hang on!

They head down the flume.

The Ojamajos: (screaming)

Warlok uses his psychokinesis to grab the shard as they reach the bottom.

(Splash!)

Warlok: (shudders) At least my armor is waterproof. Heads up, Ojamajos. There's a geyser straight ahead.

The geyser shoots water at them.

Doremi: Make it stop already.

They return to the loading area. They get out of the raft and return back outside.

Warlok: Four down and two to go. Now let's head over to Paradise Pier.

Warlok and the witchlings walk to Paradise Pier. Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner, there are two shards here. We'll do California screamin'.

Doremi: Is that the wooden roller coaster?

Warlok: Exactly. Let's head to the station.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the loading station. After they enter there, they board the coaster train.

Warlok: Make sure you're all strapped in. Alright, hang on everybody.

The train leaves the station and slightly bank turn to the left. They suddenly stop and a voice is heard.

Voice: Launch in five, four, three, two, ONE!

The train launches up a hill and then drops down under the track for a headchopper and curve to the right into a brake zone. They make a right turn then a drop and a banked turn to the left. The train enters an upslope brake zone and is carried up the rest of the hill. They drop steeply and curve to the left, up an incline to the right and a U-turn. Doremi spots a shard in the center of the upcoming loop.

Doremi: There it is, Warlok!

Warlok: Hang on!

Warlok hooks his heel blades into the train and it runs at extreme speed. They drop and maneuver through the loop.

Warlok: Doremi, NOW!

Doremi: Tractor beam, ON!

The beam switches on and brings the shard into Doremi's hand. After many rises, drops, "bunny" hops, and brakes, they finally made it to the loading station. They un-board the train and head back to the park area.

Warlok: Only one shard to go. Let's head to the last ride.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to Toy Story Midway Mania.

Warlok: The last shard is in this ride.

Doremi: Dark ride?

Warlok: Yes and it's a shooting game.

Hazuki: Like carnival midway games.

Warlok: Exactly. The running time is 5-6 minutes, enough time for all of us to play. Let's head inside.

Warlok and the Ojamajos walk down the aisle past a Mr. Potato Head audio-animatronic.

Mr. Potato Head: Hurry, hurry, hurry! Right this way to Toy Story Midway Mania! It's a ride, it's a game. It's a game, it's a ride. Step right up and see what's inside. Look at it this way, my head is so famous its wearing sunglasses.

As they head inside Warlok turns into the blue stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. As they reach the loading area, they each take a pair of 3D glasses while Doremi takes an extra pair for Warlok.

Warlok's voice: Okay. Hana-chan, I'll tell you when to use your keyblade.

Hana-chan: Okay, Warlok-Papa.

Warlok's voice: We'll need to beat the high score to get the shard. All aboard.

The Ojamajos board the vehicles and they head into the big dark room.

Warlok's voice: Now, Hana-chan.

Hana-chan: Light, shine.

Hana-chan's keyblade shoots a burst of light which fills the whole room. The stone turns back into Warlok and Doremi hands him the 3D glasses.

Warlok: Alright, Ojamajos, fire when ready.

They move to first booth.

Woody: Hey, partners. Welcome to the practice game.

Jessie: Go hit the bull's eye.

Buzz Lightyear: Toss those pies.

Warlok and the Ojamajos pull the ropes on the mounted cannons and they shoot pies at the targets. Warlok uses his Mach 3 for rapid fire power.

Jessie: Whoo yeah, keep it coming!

Woody: Hey, hey.

Buzz Lightyear: I think they got the hang of it.

Woody: Oh great job, deputies.

They move onto the next booth.

Rex: Hey, knock down all the animals. Aah!

They shoot eggs at the animals.

Rex: If you want to shoot farther, aim higher.

Ham: Keep the fox out of the hen house.

Rex: Your doing great.

Ham: Yeah ha!

Rex: Hurry, hurry! You're running out of time.

Rex/Ham: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Ham: Excellent job!

Rex: Great playing. Aah!

They move to the next booth.

Bo Peep: Welcome, everybody. Now, pop the balloons.

They shoot darts at the balloons.

Bo Peep: Keep popping.

Wheezy: You're doing great.

Bo Peep: You're losing time.

Bo Peep/Wheezy: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Bo Peep: Good bye and thanks for popping in.

They move to the next booth.

Sarge: Ready, aim, break those plates!

They shoot baseballs at breakable plates.

Sarge: I am not your mother, break those plates!

(crash)

(shatter)

Sarge: Time is running out!

Green Army Men: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Sarge: Mission accomplished. Move out!

Soldiers: Sir, yes sir!

They move to the next booth.

Buzz Lightyear: Launch those rings. To Infinity and Beyond!

They shoot rings at different poles and little green men.

LGM: Whee!

Buzz Lightyear: You've no time to lose.

Buzz/LGM: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Buzz Lightyear: Great work, players.

LGM: Farewell!

They move to the last booth.

Woody: Time for Woody's Round Up!

Jessie: Rightio, Sheriff Woody.

They shoot suction cup darts at targets.

Jessie: Aim for the Bull's Eye.

Woody: Looks like someone's been practicing.

Jessie: Head right up to the gold mine.

Scene changes.

Jessie: Keep shootin'.

Prospector: Get all the gold!

Woody: This is the last game.

They shoot at the final targets.

Warlok: Fill up the target score to 5,000 points!

The Ojamajos: You got it!

Woody, Jessie & Prospector: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Woody: times up.

They now head to the prize booth.

Woody: Okay let's see the results.

Woody pulls the string and the score gauges fill up. Warlok got the highest score.

Doremi: That's awesome, Warlok!

Warlok: Oh it was nothing.

Warlok turns back into the stone. They return to the loading area, un-board the vehicles and grab the shard. After heading back outside, The stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Alright, we got all the shards. Let's head over to Grizzly Peak, and we're done.

After Warlok and the Ojamajos walked to Grizzly Peak, they stand in front of the barrier.

Warlok: Alright, take out the shards.

Doremi takes the shards out of the pouch and they reassemble into Mickey Mouse symbol crystal with a CA-shaped rune tooth. Warlok inserts the key into the lock and the barrier disappears.

Warlok: Okay, let's go.

Warlok and the Ojamajos walk to the entrance. As they got near it, Warlok stops.

Warlok: The entrance is being guarded by that Heavy Weight. Those things are hard to beat, so I'll do a little persuasion. Follow me.

They walk up to the Heavy Weight.

Heavy Weight: Hey you. Where did you come from?

Warlok: We've come to look around inside the peak.

Heavy Weight: Sorry, this place is off limits. Wait, you look familiar. Identify yourselves.

Warlok: (Waves hand) You have no interest in our identities.

Heavy Weight: I have no interest in your identities.

Warlok: (Waves hand) You can allow us to pass.

Heavy Weight: I can allow you to pass.

Warlok: (Waves hand) We can go about our business.

Heavy Weight: You can go about your business.

Warlok: (Waves hand) Go on in.

Heavy Weight: (Steps aside) Go on in.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head inside.

Aiko: I can't understand how we got by that Black Heart. I thought we were dead.

Warlok: Mansect powers have strong influences on the weak mind. Now let's find the first keyhole.

Warlok and the Ojamajos pass through the cave-like corridors until they head into a chamber.

Doremi: There it is, on the stalagmite.

Warlok: Stand back.

Warlok takes out Wolf Bane and shoots a beam of light into the keyhole. The chamber disappears and they now enter the inter sanctum.

Warlok: Now let's find the other keyhole. Stay close to me, there may be another guard here.

Warlok and the Ojamajos search the sanctum until they found the keyhole.

Warlok: There's the keyhole, but where's the-

Doremi: BLACK HEART!

A giant Black Heart drops from above.

?: I am Kumanite. I guard this keyhole from any intruders.

Warlok: I'll beat you and restore this park to it's original state.

Kumanite: So you are the ones who defeated Dragorn. I shall kill you to avenge him.

Kumanite attacks and Warlok counters. The Ojamajos hide.

Doremi: Where's Hana-chan?

Doremi sees Hana-chan behind the Black Heart.

Hana-chan: Leave Warlok-Papa alone, you big, fat, teddy bear!

Hana-chan jabs Kumanite into the bottom.

Kumanite: (Howling in pain) You little twerp!

Doremi: Hana-chan!

Kumanite attempts to strike Hana-chan

Hana-chan: (screams)

Warlok jumps in and strikes Kumanite into the chest. In his dying words he left a warning.

Kumanite: You may have saved the park, but it's light has already been taken. Soon Vilor shall...rise...again.

Kumanite disappears. Doremi goes over to Hana-chan.

Hana-chan: (tearfully) Mama!

Doremi: Oh, Hana-chan! Don't scare me like that again.

Hana-chan: Hai, Mama.

Doremi: Thank goodness you're okay.

Doremi hugs Hana-chan.

Warlok: You're a good mother, Doremi. Now, use your keyblade.

Doremi wipes her eyes.

Doremi: Okay.

Doremi takes out Mystic Melody and shoots a beam of light at the keyhole. They return back outside and Grizzly Peak glows. It sends a wave of light, wiping out the Black Hearts and freeing the guests.

Warlok: Well, Disneyland Resort is finally restored. Why don't we take a break and go to the hot springs.

The Ojamajos: Okay.

In the evening, they relax in a hot spring and Warlok answers the Ojamajos' questions.

Warlok: I lost two thirds of my right fore arm when fighting Lord Zaolor. So it's been replaced with a mechanical one. The scar on my left arm was cut deep by a remnent of Vilor. And finally this scar on my chest, stabbed by Silocon to remove the darkness from me.

Pop: How did you survive from that.

Warlok: I was saved by the heart of a child.

Hana-chan: That was Doremi?

Doremi: I don't know what I did.

Warlok: I think there's more to you than meets the eye, Doremi.

Doremi: You think so?

Warlok: With all my heart.

The Disneyland Resort rescue is over. The rescue of the other parks is about to begin.

To Be Continued


	4. Magic Kingdom

Chapter 3 Magic Kingdom

Somewhere in the northern part of Earth, the gargouille Black Heart, Stonescreech, walks up to the twin columns. A circle of darkness appears between the columns and Vilor appears in the center.

Stonescreech: Lord Vilor, my master.

Vilor: What news have you brought me, Stonescreech?

Stonescreech: The Disney Parks in california have been restored.

Vilor: And who is behind this?

Stonescreech: Durongo.

Vilor: So, he has returned to prevent me from escaping this prison.

Stonescreech: He must have known our plan.

Vilor: Then you must stop him.

Stonescreech: He's not alone, there are others with him. Seven witch apprentices, a witch frog, and their fairies.

Vilor: What does he want with the witch apprentices?

Stonescreech: One of them has saved him from certain death.

Vilor: What?! Impossible. How could a mere human child with lower level witchcraft save a sorcerer mansect from dying?

Stonescreech: From what I heard, she has hair red as rose and magenta eyes.

Vilor: So, she is a spitting image of the second queen of the Majokai, my sister.

Stonescreech: If she is Majo Rosalia reborn, our plan will be flawed.

Vilor: I want you to keep both eyes on them. The two lights from Disneyland Resort are already in my possession. Soon, I'll return and take my revenge on Durongo.

Meanwhile in Disneyland Hotel in the early morning, Warlok enters the Ojamajos' room. He walks over to Doremi.

Warlok: Doremi.

Doremi: Hmm?

Warlok: We better get going to the next Disney Park.

Doremi: Why so early?

Warlok: Cause we need to restore all the parks before Vilor returns. Go wake up your friends.

Doremi: Okay. Hana-chan, wake up.

Hana-chan: Huh? Did you say something, Mama.

Doremi: It's time to go.

Hazuki: (gets up and puts on glasses) We're leaving now?

Aiko: (load yawn) I guess we are.

Onpu: Well, there's no use staying here.

Momoko: Then let's go.

Doremi: Pop-chan, wake up.

Pop punches Doremi in the nose.

Doremi: Oww!

Warlok: Doremi, hold still.

Warlok waves his hand over Doremi's broken nose and heals it.

Doremi: Arigato, Warlok. How can we wake up Pop-chan.

Warlok: I got an idea. (takes out his keyblade) Aquatius.

Water appears out of his keyblade and splashes on Pop's face.

Pop: Ack! I'm awake!

Warlok: Alright, everyone get dress and meet me outside.

After a few minutes, Warlok and the Ojamajos stand outside in front of the Kyukainian Bus. Roy comes out.

Roy: I can't thank you enough for saving Disneyland Resort. Where would you go next.

Warlok: To Walt Disney World, Florida.

Doremi: You mean we have to drive all the way across the United States?

Warlok: We'll get there at high speed.

Roy: I'll send word to Joe Sprice to await you there.

Warlok: Thank you, Roy. You're a good friend.

Roy: You're welcome.

Warlok: Alright. Ojamajos, into the bus.

Majo Rika: Just one little minute, we're coming too.

Warlok: Very well, Majo Rika and Faries.

The group boards the bus and they take their seats.

Warlok: Take her away, Bert. And show us the meaning of haste.

The driver starts the engine and swiches to mach 3. The bus takes off at extreme speed. As the Kyukainian Bus travels across the country, Warlok and the others eat lunch at the table full of food from Kyukai.

Warlok: How's the Grassarian steak, Doremi?

Doremi: Delicious, I can't remember the last time I had steak.

Majo Rika: You even got pizza! Watch me eat the whole slice in one bite. (munch)

Warlok: That's Volcorian pie, they are extremely hot.

Majo Rika: AAAHHH! My mouth is on fire! (flames burst out of mouth)

Doremi: Here, eat this. (hands ice cream to Majo Rika)

Majo Rika: (noisily eating) (sighs) Brrrr! Why's this so cold?

Warlok: Tundrenian cream, made from the snows of Tundrena.

Pop: So cold, but sweet.

Hazuki: What kind of water is this?

Warlok: That's purified un-salted Aquadian sea water.

Hazuki: It tastes good.

Aiko: If you think that's good, try these fruits.

Warlok: Cyclonian fruit, grown only in the jungles of Cyclonus.

Onpu: What's with this cactus.

Warlok: It's just for decorations. Onyxians are rock eaters, so we can't eat rock.

Momoko: But these rock candies aren't bad.

Warlok: Caverian candies, created from the geodes of Cavera.

Hana-chan: What kind of drink is this, Warlok-Papa?

Warlok: Thundrian electrolyte beverage.

Pop: And what's that you're eating?

Warlok: Chromorian fish, found in the river of Chromor.

Doremi: Kyukainian foods are the greatest delicacies in the Mystic Realm.

(Bell rings)

Warlok: Looks like we've entered Orlando. We'll be in Walt Disney World in half in hour.

After they enter Walt Disney World Park, they stop at Saratoga Springs Resort. Awaiting at the entrance to the lobby is Joe Sprice. Warlok, the Ojamajos, Majo Rika and faries unboard the bus.

Joe: Welcome, Warlok. So, these are the famous witch apprentices I've heard from Roy?

Warlok: They are, Joe.

Joe: Well then, come in to the meeting room.

The group follows Joe to the room. They sit down and talk.

Joe: All four Disney theme parks are in control of the Black Hearts. You must stop them and restore the parks. Now getting into the park won't be easy.

Warlok: From what I heard there are special corridors underneath each park.

Joe: Yes, the utilidors. But all the halls are being patrolled. How will you slip by unseen?

Warlok: Oh I have ways of transforming us into something small.

Joe: Well then it's settle. I have a special villa for you all.

Joe leads the group to the forest part of the resort.

Joe: There, the treehouse villa. Sleeps up to nine guests.

Warlok: That leaves more room for Majo Rika and the faries. We'll rest for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll start with Magic Kingdom.

The group enters the treehouse villa and sleeps for the night. On the following morning, they get up and get dress. They head to the transport area. Joe comes to them.

Joe: Are you all prepared?

Warlok: Yes, Joe.

Joe: Then good luck to you all.

Warlok and the others board the bus and they take their seats.

Warlok: To the monorail station, Bert.

The driver starts the engine and the bus takes off. After Warlok and the others have ridden the monorail to Magic Kingdom, they stand in front of the park entrance.

Warlok: The only way to enter the park is to go through the utilidors.

Doremi: So, where is it?

Warlok: (points down to a small hole in the ground) Here is the entrance to the utilidors.

Hana-chan: It's kind of small, Warlok-Papa.

Warlok: Shouldn't be a problem. Stand close together, Ojamajos.

The Ojamajos stand close to Warlok and he raises his hands.

Warlok: Hamtorius, hamtoticus, hamtolitus QUO! HAMTODIJITARIUM!

Warlok and the Ojamajos transform into hamsters.

Warlok: Now we can slip by the patrolling Black Hearts without being seen.

Hazuki: I love being a hamster!

Warlok: Majo Rika. (hands Majo Rika a wrist communicator) I want you and the fairies to stay here and watch the entrance.

Majo Rika: Why us?! Why can't we go with you?!

Warlok: Because the Black Hearts can smell a Witch Frog from miles away. If they discover us, they'll alert the others and our cover will be blown.

Majo Rika: What about the Ojamajos? They can't do anything right without me!

Warlok: They do everything right when they're with me.

Majo Rika: Doremi will only be more klutzy with you around!

Warlok: Don't you dare say that in front of my goddaughter!

Doremi: Stop it! Fighting each other will not save the Disney Parks.

Warlok: I'm sorry, Doremi. Thank you for keeping me straight.

Majo Rika: (thinking) Not a single scold. Maybe he really does care for her.

Doremi: Majo Rika, please do what he says. Not just for me or the Disney Parks, but for the sake of the world.

Majo Rika: Fine. Have it your way.

Warlok: Alright, let's go.

Warlok and the Ojamajos enter through the hole and appear in the utilidors.

Doremi: I never thought there would be underground corridors beneath the park.

Warlok: Stay close to me, Ojamajos. There's no telling what sorts of Black Hearts we might run into.

Warlok and the Ojamajos run across the floors avoiding the patrolling Black Hearts. They stop at a room.

Warlok: We should be directly below the Enchanted Tiki Room. Grab onto me.

The Ojamajos grab hold of Warlok and they levitate of the ground. Warlok pushes up the ceiling panel and they climb out through the floor of the Enchanted Tiki Room. Warlok and the Ojamajos transform back to normal.

Warlok: Wait here and I'll give you a signal when the coast is clear.

Warlok exits outside and takes off at Mach 3. He wipes out all the Black Hearts throughout the park. Warlok gives the signal and the Ojamajos join up with him. Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner, there should be only one shard in Adventureland. So let's do Pirates of the Caribbean.

Doremi: Is it like the one in Disneyland.

Warlok: It's a little different but it is a dark ride. Have the detector ready.

Warlok and the Ojamajos walk over the the ride building. As they enter, Warlok turns into the stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. After a long walk through Pirate's Cove, they finally made it to the loading area.

Warlok's voice: The only way to find the shard is to ride the boat. All aboard.

The witchlings board the boat and they sail out. They cruise through a grotto and see water falling from the ceiling. Suddenly, Davy Jones appears in it.

Davy Jones: If ye be brave or fool enough to face a pirate's curse, proceed. (Wicked laughter) Aye, tales are a plenty on this cursed sea. Ah! They do tell tales, so says I, Davy Jones.

They come to a sand part of the cave where they see skeletal remains of pirates.

Ominous voice: DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES! (echos)

Hana-chan: Mama!

Doremi: It's okay, Hana-chan. It's okay.

They come to a shipwreck where a skeleton is at the helm with lightning flashing like he is sailing through a storm. They approach to the edge of a waterfall and go down it.

The Ojamajos: (screaming)

After they reach the bottom they head to an island where a fortress and a galleon are locked in a cannonball combat. Captain Barbossa leads the assault.

Barbossa: Raise yer white flag, ye scurvy scum! Bring me Captain Jack Sparrow or I'll be sending ye to Davy Jones' Locker. To the broad side! Pound em, lads! Pound em! (Hearty laugh) Captain Jack Sparrow, show yourself, ye bitterin' cur! Strike yer colors, ye bloomin' cockroaches! Surrender Captain Jack Sparrow, or by thunder we'll burn the city to the ground! They need a little persuasion, maties. FIRE AT WILL!

They head to town where the pirates are dunking the mayor in a well forcing to tell them where Captain Jack Sparrow is.

Pirate 1: Wake up, ye bilge rat! Where be Captain Jack Sparrow?

Wife: Don't tell him, Carlos! Don't be chicken!

Mayor: I am no chicken! I will not talk! (gurgling)

Pirate1: Where be Captain Jack Sparrow? Speak up! Or do you fancy a swim with Davy Jones?

Wife: Do not tell him, Carlos! No no no!

(Gunshot)

Screams

They see Captain Jack Sparrow hiding behind some dresses looking to see if anyone sees him. They head to an auction where the auctioneer calls for bids on the fat lady, but the pirates want the read hair beauty who is next to auction.

Auctioneer: Weigh anchor now, ye swabbies. What be I offer to this winsome wench? Stout-hearted and-

Pirate 2: Ye can't be serious now.

Auctioneer: Shift yer cargo, dearly, show them yer labor-side.

Pirate 3: We want the red head!

Auctioneer: Belay that, ye postal swabs!

Pirates: We want the red head! We want the red head!

Pirate 4: Avast there!

(Gunshot)

Auctioneer: And now, ye bilge rats! Do I hear six? Who make it six?

Pirate 5: Six-(hiccups)-six bottles of rum!

Auctioneer: I'm not sponging for rum, it be gold I'm after! Strike yer colors, ye blazing wench, no need to expose yer super structure.

Pirates: We want the red head! We want the red head!

Pirate 6: Quiet, ye scums!

(Gunshot)

They see a scene where the pirates are running around with treasures, chasing women, and two foolish ones have stolen snacks and are being chased by a woman holding a rolling pin. They then see the pooped pirate drunkenly waving a map and key to a treasure vault, boasting that Captain Jack Sparrow would never see it. Little does he know, Jack is hiding in a barrel just behind him, popping out and getting a good look at the map over the pirate's shoulder. They head to a scene where the pirates set the town on fire and sing the song for their success.

Pirates:  
**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. **

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. **

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. **

**We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. **

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**

They enter a jail where imprisoned pirates are trying to escape by calling the dog with keys to capture it, but the dog is immune to their calling. The detector rumbles.

Doremi: The shard is close.

They then pass a hidden treasure room where Captain Jack Sparrow is draped on a throne and waves his new treasure around happily while chattering to himself. Doremi spots the shard on the throne.

Doremi: Found it! Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam but nothing happens.

Doremi: Oh no, out of power!

Warlok: Don't worry. Hana-chan, use your keyblade.

Hana-chan: Right. (takes out White Rose) Light, SHINE!

Light explodes out of the keyblade and fills the room. The stone turns back into Warlok and he grabs the shard off the throne. As they leave they hear Jack talking.

Jack:  
**We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
**Drink up lads. There's treasure enough for all. I shall take this portion of this sum as a start to cover my expenses. Friendship and jewels.  
**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
**A toast to piracy and it's many shining rewards as a career that can be more rewarding.  
**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
**I humbly accept this magnificent treasure as one and all for a life in villainy, blansary, skullduggery, and besigamy for me.  
**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
**I raise a toast to all my many shipmates lost at sea. Salute amazing me.  
**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**

They reach the unloading area and the Ojamajos get off the boat. They go up the speed ramp, pass through the gift shop and back outside.

Warlok: Piece of cake.

Pop: Onee-chan, did you forget to recharge the tractor beam?

Doremi: Kind of, I guess.

Pop: You need to be more responsible, like me.

Doremi: Don't tell me what to do.

Warlok: It's okay, Doremi. People make mistakes. And Pop, be nice to your big sister.

Pop: Gomen.

Warlok: Now then, let's head over to Frontierland.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to Frontierland. Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner, there are only two shards in this area. Let's do Splash Mountain.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the ride building. As they enter it, Warlok turns into the blue stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. They now made it to the loading area.

Warlok's voice: Same as before, the shard should be at the big drop. Everybody aboard.

The Ojamajos board the log and head out. They turn and begin the climb up the small hill. They are then greeted by Br'er Frog.

Br'er Frog: Mark my words, the rabbit is going to put his foot and throat off the mountain.

After the climb they turn make a turn pass the big drop and into the barn structure where the second climb begins. After they reach the top, they are on the other side of the mountain. They pass many houses just before they hit the first drop. They head down Slippen' Falls and enter inside the mountain. All the animals are singing "How Do You Do?" as the Ojamajos move pass them.

Chorus:  
**How do you do?  
Mighty pleasant greetin'  
How do you do?  
Say it when you're meetin'  
How do you do?  
With every one repeatin'**

**Pretty good sure as you're born.  
What goes up is sure to come down.  
A penny lost is a penny found.  
How do you do?  
And here's a hearty back  
A little bit of this and a little bit of that.**

**How do you do?  
Fine. How are you?  
How you come on?  
Pretty good sure as you're born.  
**

**Stop jumpin' around,  
You'll run out of breath!  
Why don't you sit back  
And calm yourself?**

**You can hurry on now if you must.  
We'll do what we like, 'cause...  
That suits us.**

**How do you do?  
Mighty pleasant greetin'  
Pretty good sure as you're born.  
Pretty good sure as you're born.  
Pretty good sure as you're born.**

They see Br'er Fox on Br'er Bear's shoulders trying to catch Br'er Rabbit who is getting ready to set out on adventure.

Br'er Rabbit:  
**I'm lookin' for  
A little more adventure.**

Blue Bird:  
**He's headin' for  
A little bit of fun now.**

Br'er Rabbit:  
**I'm lookin' for  
A little more excitement.**

Rabbit/Bird:  
**Time to be moving along.  
Time to be moving along.**

Blue Bird:  
**The weather is good,  
The fishin' is fine.  
Now what do you do  
With all of your time?**

Br'er Rabbit:  
**Well I sit and I think  
and I wiggle my toes.  
That's what you ask me.  
That's what I know!**

Rabbit/Bird:  
**Time to be moving along.  
Time to be moving along.**

Blue Bird:  
**He's lookin' for  
A little more adventure.**

Br'er Rabbit:  
**I'm headin' for  
A little bit of fun now.**

Blue Bird:  
**He's lookin' for  
A little more excitement.**

Rabbit/Blue Bird:  
**Time to be moving along.  
It's time to be moving along.  
Time to be moving along.**

They pass Br'er Bear caught in Br'er Fox's trap.

Br'er Fox: You sure made a fool of yourself! You got caught in my Rabbit trap!

Br'er Bear: I be making a dollar a minute for duh...this.

They pass Br'er Rabbit laugh at Br'er Bear's misfortunes.

Br'er Rabbit: (laughing) You can't catch me. I am heading for my laughing place.

They head down the second drop and enter Rainbow Caverns where "Ev'rybody's Got a Laughing Place" is heard.

(Laughter in the whole tunnel).

Hana-chan: (soft giggle) What is this funny feeling.

Doremi: Hee hee hee! You finally found your laughing place, Hana-chan.

Warlok's voice: (loud laughter) Well, all together!

Warlok/Ojamajos:  
**Everybody's got a Laughing Place  
A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.  
Come on in,  
Give us all a grin,  
And you'll find yours  
I know-ho-ho!**

**Laughing is how we spend our day.  
Plenty o' fun is what we make.  
Boy are we in luck.  
We're visiting our Laughing Place.  
Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!  
Oh ho ho,**

**Everybody's got a Laughing Place  
A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.  
We've found one and  
It's filled with fun  
And you'll find yours  
We know-ho-ho.**

**Everybody's got a laughing place (high ho!).  
A laughing place to go-ho-ho! (high ho!).  
Take that frown  
Turn it upside down  
And you'll find yours  
We say-hey-hey.  
And soon you'll find  
You're here to stay!**

They see Br'er Fox trapping Br'er Rabbit in a beehive and takes him to his lair. As they start the climb on the long and final lift the vultures taunt at the Ojamajos.

Vulture: Time to be turning around... If only you could. If you finally found your laughing place... How come you aren't laughing? So you're looking for a laughing place, eh? We'll show you a laughing place.

At about half way to the top the detector rumbles.

Warlok's voice: Alright. Hana-chan, get ready to use your keyblade.

Hana-chan: Got it, Warlok-Papa.

After they pass the tied-up Br'er Rabbit they finally reach the top of the drop.

Warlok's voice: NOW!

Hana-chan: Light, SHINE!

Light explodes out of the White Rose and the stone turns into Warlok. They go down the big drop.

Ojamajos: (Screaming)

Just before hit the bottom Warlok uses his psychokinesis and grabs the shard.

(Splash)

Hana-chan: (shudders) Hana-chan is all wet!

Doremi: Hopefully the sun will dry us off.

They head into the final scene where everyone welcomes Br'er Rabbit back home.

Chorus:  
**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****My oh my, what a wonderful day!**

**Welcoming back Brer Rabbit today.  
****We always knew that he'd get away!**

**He's had enough of movin' on now.  
****It's where he's born and bred in.  
****The briar patch is where he's headin'.**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****My oh my, what a wonderful day!**

**Plenty of sunshine heading our way.  
We never doubted he'd get away!**

**Moving on taught him a lesson.  
You've learned it well, Brer Rabbit.  
****Gettin' caught's a nasty habit.**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****Wonderful feeling, feeling this way!**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
It's a time for celebratin' today!  
**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
Gathered together this wonderful day!**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****Brer Fox and Brer Bear are gonna get it today.**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
That hungry gator's gettin' his way!**

**Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder.  
It's the truth, it's actual.  
****Everything is satisfactual.**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
****Wonderful feelling, wonderful day!**

**Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!  
My oh my what a wonderful day!**

Br'er Rabbit inclines in his brier patch home all relieved from his adventures.

Br'er Rabbit:  
**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Ay,  
Home sweet home is the lesson today.  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Ay,  
I'm glad to be here and i'm sure gonna stay!**

**I'm through with moving on now,  
It's where I'm born and bred in,  
The briar patch is where i'm headin'!  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Ay,  
I'm back in my home now and I'm sure gonna stay!**

They get a last glimpse at Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear fending off an alligator before they return to the loading area. They then get out of the log and head back outside.

Warlok: Not bad. Now let's head over to the next ride.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

Warlok: The shard is somewhere in this ride. Follow me.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the loading area and they board the cars.

Warlok: Once we find the shard, I'll increase the speed and you all try to catch it. Here we go!

They leave the area and turn left into the cave. Bats flutter across the ceiling as they head up the lift. As they reach the top, the walls start to shake and crumble. They make the first drop and make a sharp turn right. After many twists and turns, ups and downs, Warlok is able to see a glitter of light just ahead.

Warlok: There it is! EVERYONE, HANG ON!

Warlok inserts his heelblades into the car and increases the speed to Mach 3. As they finally reach the shard, Doremi takes out her Keyblade.

Doremi: Hope this works. MAGNETGA!

A magnetic force draws out from her Keyblade and attracts the shard into her hand.

Doremi: GOT IT!

Warlok: Hold on, this could get rough!

Warlok decreases the speed as they reach back to the loading area. They get out of the cars and head back to the area.

Warlok: Well done, Doremi. Looks like we're done here. Let's head to Liberty Square.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head Liberty Square. Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner, the shard should be inside the Haunted Mansion. So let's go.

Hazuki: Oh no, not that again!

Aiko: Just don't even start.

Hazuki: You're not letting me inside a ride with ghosts again. I'm staying right here!

Doremi: Oh great idea, Hazuki-chan. Then you can see what heart-hungry, vicious, Black Hearts look like.

Hazuki: On second thought, what are we waiting for?

Warlok: That's better. Now, follow me.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos pass the small cemetery to the main entrance. They see a tombstone with a bronze carving of the face of Madame Leota, which it's eyes open and looks around.

Hana-chan: (Fearfully) That lady is watching us, Warlok-Papa.

Warlok: Don't worry, just keep going.

As they head inside, Warlok turns into the blue stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. They stand in the small foyer where they see a portrait of Master Gracey resting above a grand fireplace.

Doremi: He looks so handsome.

Gracey slowly morphs into a rotting corpse.

Onpu: Ewww! Gross!

Doremi: Guess I spoke too soon.

Suddenly they hear a voice overhead.

Ghost Host: When hinges creak in doorless chambers and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still, that is the time when ghosts are present practicing their terror with ghoulish delight. Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host-your "Ghost Host." Hm hm hm!

The doors open to reveal an octagonal room.

Ghost Host: Kindly step all the way in, please, and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now.

The Ojamajos head into a gallery of four portraits hanging on the walls.

Ghost Host: Our tour begins here in this gallery, where you can see paintings of some of our guests as they appear in their corruptible, mortal state.

The doors turn into the wall and the room starts to stretch. During the stretching, the portraits reveal the fates of the previous guests.

Ghost Host: Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm...? And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors. Hm hm hm! Which offers you this chilling challenge: TO FIND A WAY OUT! (Evil laughter) Of course, there's always my way...

Lights go out and lightning flashes from above. They see the earthly remains of the ghost host hanging from a noose high above in the cupola. They hear a scream.

(scream)

(crash and bone clatter)

Hazuki and Momoko: (Screams)

Hana-chan: (cries) Mama!

Ghost Host: Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematuarily. Hm hm hm! The real chills come later. Now, as they say, look alive and we'll continue our little tour.

The wall opens to reveal the Doom Buggy loading area. As they pass seven sinister looking portraits, they see the eyes following them as they walk by.

Ghost Host: There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy, old crypts all over the world. Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here, but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers? (Evil laughter) If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer.

As they finally reach to the moving buggies.

Warlok's voice: We're going to need to ride throughout the mansion to find the shard. Doremi, Pop, and Hana-chan, you take one. Hazuki and Aiko, you take the other. And Onpu and Momoko, you take the other one. Get on quickly.

The Ojamajos board the Doom Buggies and move out of the loading area. They go up a stairwell where they see a candelabra floating above. They go down a long portrait corridor, past flashing lightning windows and ghostly portraits that change with each flash of lightning. Passing under the archway they enter the library with staring busts, moving ladders, flying books, and an unseen ghost rocking in a chair reading a book by candlelight. They then enter a music room where a shadow plays a mellow version of Grim Grinning Ghosts on a rundown piano. A stormy forest is shown in a window behind the piano. They ascend a room full of staircases that defy the law of physics. Green footsteps stomp across the upside down and side-way stairs, creating a very disturbing sense. At the top, thousands of blinking eyes look around and morph into demon-faced wallpaper. As they ascend up the narrow staircase, they come across a living suit of armor, a chair which is embroidered with a hidden face (which resembles Donald Duck), and a long, narrow corridor down the center of a parlor. Just halfway down the corridor is a candelabra, floating eerily down the hallway. They head through the conservatory, where a long forgotten funeral took place. Dead flowers adorn the whole room with a coffin in the center. A raven sits perched atop a wreath with a banner dubbed "farewell". They see the lid being raised by a pair of skeletal claws as the corpse is screaming for help.

Corpse: Let me out of here! Let me out of here! (grunts and groans) Hey, let me out of here!

They head down a corridor full of shaking, knocking, moving, and breathing doors. They see a demonic grandfather clock with a tail-like pendulum that chimes 13 as the hands spinning wildly backwards. They then enter a dark seance room full of floating musical instruments. Madame Leota, a medium appearing within a crystal ball, summons the mansion's spirits while levitating above her table.

Madame Leota: Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat/Call in the spirits, wherever they're at./Rap on a table, it's time to respond/Send us a message from somewhere beyond./Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween/Awaken the spirits with you tambourine./Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond/Let there be music from regions beyond./Wizards and witches wherever you dwell/Give us a hint by ringing a bell.

They head onto a balcony of a Ballroom.

Ghost Host: The Happy Haunts have received sympathetic vibrations and beginning to materialize. They are assembling for the swinging wake and they'll be expecting me. I'll see you all a little later.

As they pass over the balcony they see ghost entering from an open coffin in a hearse. Ghost are sitting on the chandeliers gorging themselves on wine. A ghostly birthday party takes place at the dinning table. Translucent couples waltz to the music of a macabre organist, who's organ is spewing souls out of its pipes. A ghost wraps his arms around a woman bust, and two portraits of men with guns come to life, shooting at each other with their pistols. They head into the attic where they see wedding portraits of a common bride with a different groom, whose heads disappear on account of a hatchet sound. As they leave they see the bride, Constance Hatchaway, floating in the air, intoning wedding-related vows. As she raises her arms, a hatchet appears in her hands. They head outside, down the stairs to the graveyard. They see the caretaker, the only living person, standing near the gate with his knees shaking in fright and an expression of terror on his face. They pass a ghostly band a minstrels playing a jazz rendition of "Grin Grinning Ghosts." They see moving tombstones and spirits popping out from behind them. They come across the singing busts singing the song.

Busts:  
**When the crypt goes creak,  
****And the tombstones quake.  
****Spooks come out for a swinging wake.  
Happy haunts materialize,  
****And begin to vocalize.  
****Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.**

**Now don't close your eyes,  
And don't try to hide.  
****Or a silly spook may sit by your side.  
****Shrouded in a daft disguise,  
They pretend to terrorize.  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.**

**As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree,  
****Spooks arrive for the midnight spree.  
****Creepy creeps with eerie eyes,  
****Start to shriek and harmonize.  
****Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.**

**When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,  
Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell.  
****Restless bones etherialize,  
Rise as spooks of every size.**

(Evil laughter)

They pass a tea party where ghouls are riding on bicycles through the air. They then pass a group singing the song. They pass the three hitchhiking ghosts who are pointing right. As they pass three large mirrors they discover that each of the trio has hitched a ride with them.

Hazuki: AAAH! Ghost! Make it stop!

Warlok's voice: Relax, it's only an illusion.

Doremi: Hey, there something in his pocket.

Doremi reaches in the ghost's coat pocket and pulls out the shard.

Doremi: Got it.

They pass under the archway where they see Little Leota encouraging them.

Little Leota: Hurry back...hurry back! Be sure to bring your death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now. We been(snicker)"dying" to have you...(snickers)

The voice comes back.

Ghost Host: They have selected you to fill out quarters and will haunt you until you return. Now I'll raise the safety bar and the ghost will follow you home! (Evil laughter)

The Ojamajos get out of the vehicles and walk down the hall as they hear the ghosts singing the last verse.

Chorus:  
**If you would like to join our jamboree,  
There's a simple rule that's compulsory.  
****Mortals pay a token fee.  
****Rest in peace, the haunting's free.  
So hurry back, we would like your company.**

As they head outside the stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Okay, now let's head to Fantasyland.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to Fantasyland. Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner, there are three shards here. Let's do Peter Pan's Flight first.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the ride building. As they head in, Warlok turns into the blue stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck.

Warlok's voice: We're going to need to ride these flying ships in order to find the shard. Doremi, Pop, and Hana-chan, you ride the first one. Hazuki and Aiko, you ride the next. Onpu and Momoko, you the last one. Everyone aboard.

The Ojamajos board the ships and head into the Darling's nursery. They see Wendy and the boys as the voice of Peter Pan calls out.

Peter Pan: Come on, Everybody. Here we gooooooooooooo! Off to Neverland!

They fly out through the window and soar over the town of London. They pass the Big Ben clock tower and see silhouettes of Peter and the Darlings flying pass the moon. They then enter Neverland where they soar over Mermaid Lagoon, Lost Boys' camp, Skull Rock, and Indian Encampment. They head to the deck of the Jolly Roger where Peter and Captain Hook duel one the mainsail while the boys are tied to the mast and Wendy walking the plank. They now head to the scene where Peter is now piloting the ship and Hook is standing in the jaws of the crocodile and crying out for Mr. Smee.

Hook: Help me, Smee! Help me!

In the last scene before returning to the station, they see the ship covered in pixie dust and flies out of Neverland back to London. Doremi sees the shard on the stern.

Doremi: There it is! (takes out keyblade) Magnetga!

A magnetic force draws out of the keyblade and attracts the shard toward her. Doremi then grabs the shard. After they return to the station, they get out of the ships and back outside. The stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Well done, Doremi. Now let's head to the next ride.

Warlok and the Ojamajos walk over to Snow White's Scary Adventures.

Warlok: The shard should be in this ride. Follow me.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos into the ride building. As they enter it, Warlok turns into the blue stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck.

Warlok: Same as before. Ride through and find the shard. All aboard.

The Ojamajos board the ride vehicle and head to the courtyard where Snow White is working. The Queen watches Snow White (and the Ojamjos) From her window. The Ojamajos head inside the castle and see the Magic Mirror.

Magic Mirror: Alas, Snow White is the fairest one of all.

The Queen: Never! (Wicked laughter)

They see the queen with her back to them as she stands before her Magic Mirror with her beautiful reflection in it. She then snaps around and sees the Ojamajos They see that she has become an ugly, green-eyed, toothless hag.

Hag: (Loud cackle)

They head to the dungeon where the Hag brews a poisoned apple.

Hag: One taste of the poisoned apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in Sleeping Death.

They head to the forest where the huntsman is calling to Snow White.

Huntsman: Princess, run away and never come back!

They head inside the menacing forest, whose trees have ugly faces and its branches look like talon-like hands ready to grab the Ojamajos. Bats fly everywhere and logs look like snapping crocodiles. They head inside the dwarves cottage where the dwarves are performing "The Silly Song". Happy is on bass, Grumpy is on organ, Bashful is on accordion, Doc is on Mandolin, Sleepy is on fiddle and Dopey is on Sneezy's shoulders. The Ojamajos wind around the corner and see the Hag offering Snow White the poisoned apple.

Hag: One taste and all your dreams can come true. (Cackle) Now I am the fairest in the land!

They pass under the branch with two buzzards on it and enter the mine. They see Sneezy telling them to chase the hag.

Sneezy: She went...went...AACHOOO!

They then see Bashful pointing the way out.

Bashful: (Blushes) She went that way.

They head out of the mine and see the dwarves in hot pursuit on the Hag's trail.

Doc: There she goes!

The Hag tries to topple the boulder on the dwarves (and the Ojamajos).

Hag: Let it crush their bones. (Cackle)

Lightning strikes causing her to tumble to her death.

Hag: (Scream)

In the final scene, the Prince kisses Snow White and she awakes. They then see Snow White and the Prince walking to the shining castle. Doremi sees the shard in Dopey's waving hand.

Doremi: There it is! (Takes out keyblade) Magnetga!

A magnetic force draws the shard into Doremi's hand. They pass under the bridge and back the loading area. They disembark and head back outside. The stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Another job well done. Only one more ride left in fantasyland and we'll head to Tomorrowland.

Warlok and the Ojamjos head to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh attraction.

Warlok: If the scanner is right, the shard should be in this ride. Let's go.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos into the building where Warlok turns into the Blue Stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck.

Warlok's voice: We're going to need to ride the honey pot to find the shard. All aboard.

The ojamajos board the ride vehicle and head into the Hundred Acre Wood. It is a rather blustery day. They see Piglet holding onto a broom while being spun around.

Piglet: Oh! Help me!

They see Pooh holding onto a balloon while trying to reach for some honey, while Eeyore patronizes him. Roo begins to be blown away as Kanga holds onto him.

Kanga: Oh Dear! Hold on tightly, Roo!

Roo: Look, Mama! I'm a kite!

They enter Owl's house where everything is scattered about, including a curious picture of J. Thaddeus Toad handing a deed over to Owl. There is also a picture of Winnie the Pooh greeting Moley. They pass through a giant storybook page where Tigger suddenly bounces out, whilst the ride vehicle begins to bounce like Tigger.

Tigger: I'm Tigger, T-I-double guh-Rr. Woo hoo hoo hoo! Come, Follow me.

They follow Tigger through the Hundred Acre Wood, where he randomly pops up. They head to Pooh's home where Tigger pins Pooh to the floor as he tells him about Heffalumps and Woozles. After they enter Pooh's house, Pooh falls asleep, and magically floats up into the sky, as the room blackens.

Tigger's voice: (In a ghostly voice) Heffalumps and Woozles! Beware, BEWARE!

They move into a strange room as Pooh floats through. There are objects with eyes and mouths, while giant woozles with jack-in-a-box necks move in front of the Ojamajos.

Chorus:  
**They're black they're brown they're up their down  
They're in they're out they're all about  
They're far they're near they're gone they're here  
They're quick and slick and insincere  
Beware Beware Be a very wary bear **

**A Heffalump or Woozle is very confusel  
The Heffalump or woosel is very sly  
- sly - sly - sly  
They come in ones and twoosels  
but if they so choosels  
before your eyes you'll see them multiply  
- ply - ply - ply **

**They're extra-ordinary so better be wary  
Because they come in every shape and size  
- size - size - size  
If honey is what you covet you'll find that they love it  
Because they guzzle up the thing you prize  
- prize - prize - prize**

**Beware Beware Beware Beware BEWARE!**

(Thunder crash)

They leave the room and reenter the Hundred Acre Wood, which is experiencing the rainstorm. The ride vehicle begins to float through the flood. They see Eeyore complaining about the wind and then the rain. Gopher squirts water out of his mouth. Roo, Rabbit, Tigger, and Owl attempt to save Piglet from floating away. They found Pooh stuck in a tree stump. They move into the final scene where everyone apart from Pooh are celebrating that the rain has gone away. They move to Pooh enjoying a load of honey. Doremi sees the shard in the honey batch.

Doremi: I found it! (Takes out keyblade) Magnetga!

A magnetic force draws the shard closer and into Doremi's hand.

Doremi: Got it!

They return to the loading area and they disembark the vehicle. After they head outside, the stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Another shard found. (Takes out scanner) There are only two shards left in Magic Kingdom. Let's head over to Tomarrowland.

Warlok and the witchlings head to Tomorroland. Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner, there's one shard in Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin and one in Space Mountain. So let's do Buzz Lightyear first.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to ride building. As they enter it, Warlok turns into the blue stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. They walk down the corridor to where they meet Buzz Lightyear and a giant Viewmaster as he explains the mission to them.

Buzz: Alright you New Space Rangers, listen up. Zurg is using stolen power cells to energize a secret weapon. Our mission is to find the robot and the secret weapon and blast it. Each squadron will retrieve the power cells to charge the blasters and concentrate fire power on those robots. Rendezvous at Planet Z. The auto-pilot will take you through given coordinates.

Alarm goes off

Buzz: Battle stations! Board the fly jet for immediate launch. To infinity and beyond!

The Ojamajos continue further on until they reach the omimover vehicles.

Warlok's voice: We're going to need to beat the highest score in order to retrieve the shard. Hana-chan, use your keyblade.

Hana-chan: Got it, Warlok-Papa. (takes out keyblade) Light, SHINE!

Light explodes out of her keyblade and fills the room. The stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Okay. Doremi and Hana-chan, you ride one. Pop, you ride with me. Hazuki and Aiko, you ride the other one. Onpu and Momoko, you ride fourth. All aboard.

Warlok and the Ojamjos board the vehicles and move out through the tunnel. They fire their blasters at the Zurg robots. They pass through another tunnel and shoot the aliens. They then enter Zurg's ship where he is getting ready to launch his secret weapon. They head through a tunnel where Buzz and Zurg have a combat in space. Towards the end, Zurg's weapon is destroyed and he is captured. Buzz congratulates Warlok and the Ojamajos for foiling Zurg's evil plan. They head in front of the score board and see that Warlok got the highest score.

Doremi: That's amazing, Warlok.

Warlok: I certainly am a crack shot at this.

They return to the loading area and disembark the vehicles. Warlok grabs the shard and leads the Ojamajos back outside.

Warlok: Only one more shard to go and we'll head to Cinderella's Castle.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to Space Mountain.

Warlok: The final shard is in this thrill ride. Let's press on.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos into the building. As they walk down the corridor, they pass an interactive game on different screens. At the loading area, Warlok looks at the names of the tracks.

Warlok: Hmm, must be on Omega.

Hazuki: But Warlok, shouldn't the shard be on Alpha because it's valuable.

Warlok: Of course not. Black Hearts wouldn't put the shard on the Alpha track because Omega fits them better.

They head to the right hand track station.

Warlok: Now then. Doremi, Pop, and Hana-chan, you ride with me on the first train. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko, you ride the second. All aboard.

Warlok and the Ojamajos board the coaster trains and head to the warp tunnel.

Mission Control: Keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. You are go for launch.

They then go up the long lift. Doremi looks to the left side.

Doremi: Hey, isn't that the same rocket we saw at Disneyland.

Warlok: Yes, looks perfectly similar.

After they reach the top, they run at extreme speed. Through many twists and turns and spiral descending, Warlok spots the shard.

Warlok: I found it! Hold on!

Warlok hooks his Heel Blades into the coaster and increases the speed. They are nearing the shard.

Warlok: Alright, Doremi! Now get it!

Doremi: Ryokai! (Takes out Keyblade) MAGNETGA!

A magnetic force draws the shard closer to Doremi and she grabs it.

Doremi: I got it!

Warlok: Hang on, Ojamajos! This could be rough! (Takes out Keyblade) Stopga, slow time!

Sixteen clock faces appear on the wheels and slowly decrease the speed. They now arrive to the unloading area and disembark the vehicles. They walk down to the exit hall and back outside.

Warlok: Another job well done. Now we have all the shards, so let's head to Cinderella's Castle and restore the park.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to Cinderella's Castle. They stand in front of the energy shield and see the Mickey Mouse shaped lock.

Warlok: Okay, take out the shards.

Doremi opens the bag and the shards float in the air. They reassemble into the crystal key and it inserts into the lock. The lock vanishes and the shield lowers.

Warlok: Now all we need to do is to find the keyhole to the inter sanctum. let's move in.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos into Cinderella's Castle and they go up a level. As they head into the restaurant area, Warlok takes out his keyblade.

Warlok: Hmm. Wolf Bane is telling me to go up to the next level and into a room.

Warlok and the Ojamajos go up the stairs and enter into what looks like a stateroom.

Doremi: Wow, guests can also stay in the park also?

Warlok: Seems like it. (Looks at the wall in front of the bed) There's something behind the bed curtain.

Warlok walks up to the bed and parts the curtain to reveal a keyhole.

Warlok: Found it. (Takes out keyblade) Stand back.

Wolf Bane shoots a beam of light into the keyhole and the room transforms into a dimension.

Warlok: We're in the inter sanctum. Let's find the second keyhole.

Warlok and the Ojamajos walk through the sanctum until they found the other keyhole.

Doremi: There it is. (Takes out keyblade)

Warlok: Hold on. (Looks around) We're being watched.

Suddenly a giant Black Heart appears in front of the keyhole.

Carriagourd: I am Carriagourd. I guard this sanctum. Now be gone!

Warlok: Stand aside unless you'd rather be destroyed.

Carriagourd: Not unless I destroy you first, Blue Knight!

Carriagourd shoots pumpkin bombs out of his mouth and they explode. Warlok and the Ojamajos dodge the explosions and Warlok begins his attack. He tries to slash the Black Heart, but it fails due to Carriagourd's vine tentacles. Carriagourd knocked Warlok's keyblade out of his hand and wraps his tentacles around Warlok.

Carriagourd: I'll squeeze you into a pulp!

Carriagourd's tentacles start to constrict Warlok. Warlok's lungs are being crushed due to the constriction.

Warlok: (Gasp and choke)

Doremi: Warlok! Leave him alone! (Slashes one of the tentacles)

Carrigourd: Foolish human! (Wraps a tentacle around Doremi's neck) I'll squeeze the last breath out of you two.

The tentacles coil harder. Warlok looks at Doremi.

Warlok: (Weakly) Do…re…mi... (Passes out)

Doremi: NOOOO! I'll never forgive you!

Doremi's eyes glow and her hair buns unravel into her long hair. She rips the tentacles off and drops down to the floor. She picks her keyblade and it morphs into a large staff. Doremi casts a powerful elemental spell and fires it at Carriagourd. The Black Heart says his last words as he burns up.

Carriagourd: I seem to have underestimated you. The park's light is already taken and soon our master ... will ... return.

Carriagourd disappears and Doremi faints.

Hana-chan: Mama!

Hana-chan runs to Doremi and the other Ojamajos run to Warlok.

Pop: We need to revive him.

Hazuki: I'll do it.

Hazuki removes Warlok's chest plate and pumps his chest. Hazuki checks his pulse.

Hazuki: I can't feel a heart beat.

Aiko: Keep trying.

Hazuki gives him more pumps.

Onpu: He probably needs air.

Momoko: I got it. (Takes out poron) Perutan Pepton Paralila Pon! Oxygen tank, appear!

An oxygen tank appears and and Anna inserts the tube into Warlok's mouth.

Momoko: Okay, switch it on.

Hazuki turns the knob and air goes into Warlok's lungs. His gets up gasping and coughing.

Warlok: (Coughs) Thank you, Ojamajos.

Hana-chan: Warlok-Papa, help Mama.

Warlok walks over to Doremi.

Warlok: She only fainted, but how?

Aiko: She did this weird thing you did back at Disneyland.

Warlok: You mean she unleashed her hidden power? (To himself) She defiantly is the reincarnation of Princess Majo Rosalia.

Pop: What was that, Warlok?

Warlok: Nothing, just nothing whatsoever.

Doremi opens her eyes and looks at Warlok.

Doremi: Warlok, I'm glad that you're all right.

Warlok: I'm glad that you're fine as well. Come on, use your keyblade.

Doremi gets up and points Mystic Melody at the keyhole. The keyblade shoots a beam of light into the keyhole and they return to the stateroom. Outside, The castle sends a wave of light through out the theme park, destroying the Black Hearts and releasing the guests.

Warlok: Another park restored.

Dorie faints and Warlok catches her.

Pop: Onee-chan!

Warlok: She'll be alright. (Picks Doremi up) That strong power must have worn her out. Come on, let's head back to the resort.

Warlok carries Doremi out of the castle and park and the Ojamajos follow him.

To Be Continued


	5. Epcot

Chapter 4 Epcot

Inside the treehouse villa, Doremi is resting. She suddenly started tossing and turning. Inside the dream, Doremi is running from a shadowy figure with piercing golden dragon-like eyes.

Doremi: (Panting)

She trips and falls to the ground. The figure comes close to her and reveals the face of Vilor.

Vilor: (Maniacal Laughter)

Doremi: Warlok! HELP!

Back in reality, Doremi struggles on the bed when a hand touches her shoulder.

Doremi: NO! Leave me alone!

Warlok: Doremi, wake up. It's me, Warlok.

Doremi opens her eyes to see her godfather. She sits up.

Doremi: Oh Warlok, I had a horrible nightmare.

Warlok: It's alright, Doremi. How are you feeling?

Doremi: Better than usual.

Hana-chan comes in.

Hana-chan: Mama! You're awake.

Warlok: Hana-chan has hardly left your side.

Doremi: It's alright, Hana-chan. I feel better now.

Hana-chan hugs Doremi.

Warlok: You might as well get dressed. We'll be leaving to Epcot in about ten minutes.

Doremi gets out of bed and puts on her witch apprentice uniform. She and Hana-chan walk out of the treehouse and join up with their friends.

Pop: Thank goodness that you're awake, Onee-chan.

Majo Rika: And here I was thinking you would never wake up.

Warlok: Don't fret, Majo Rika. Everyone in the bus.

The group boards the bus.

Warlok: To the ferry station, Bert.

The driver starts the engine and the Bus drives off to the station. After they arrive, they disembark and stand inside the station.

Warlok: According to the map, this ferry takes us inside Epcot.

Doremi: Won't the Black Hearts see us when we enter the park?

Warlok: We're not going to use the ferry. Gather round, Ojamajos.

The Ojamajos stand close to Warlok and he raises his hands.

Warlok: _Aquarius, aquaticus, aqualitus QUO! AQUADIJITARIUM!_

Warlok and the Ojamajos transform into fish. Warlok is a blue Marlin, Doremi is a pink Perch, Pop is a red Butterflyfish, Hazuki is a Clownfish, Aiko is a Blue Tang, Onpu is a purple Four-striped Damselfish, Momoko is a Yellow Tang and Hana-chan is a white Angelfish. They dive into the water and Warlok pops his head out of it.

Warlok: Majo Rika and fairies, follow the map to the main entrance to Epcot. If you see anything wrong, contact me.

Lala: You got it.

Majo Rika: (reluctantly) Very well.

Warlok: Alright, Ojamajos. Follow me.

Warlok and the Ojamajos swim through the river to the theme park. As Warlok and the Ojamajos swim into Epcot's World Showcase Lagoon, they hide under a pier.

Warlok: Wait here and I'll give you a signal.

Warlok jumps out of the water and transforms back to normal. He engages his Mach 3 and wipes out all the Black Hearts in the entire park. He returns to the pier and gives a signal to the Ojamajos. They jump up to the pier and transform back to normal. Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner, there are eight shards in the entire park. Two shards are here in World Showcase. Let's head over to the Norway Pavilion.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the Norway Pavilion. As they arrive, they stand at the entrance of Maelstrom.

Warlok: The first shard is in this Dark Ride. How's the tractor beam on the detector?

Doremi: Fully charged.

Warlok: Good. Let's move in.

As they enter the ride building, Warlok transforms into the blue stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. The Ojamajos walk down the aisle until there reach the loading station.

Warlok's voice: We'll need to ride this viking boat in order to find the shard. All aboard.

The Ojamajos board the boat and leave the station. They go up the first lift and see the face of Odin.

Odin: Those who seek the spirit of Norway, experience an adventure. But more often, find beauty and charm. (opens eye) We have always been with the sea, so at first, with the spirit of the seafarer.

They reach the top and pass through scenes of seafarers and Vikings. They enter an enchanted swamp and angry trolls suddenly appear.

Hazuki and Momoko: AAAAAH! Trolls!

Troll 1: What's this? How dare you enter here, invaders!

Troll 2: This is a troll country!

Troll 3: Go away! Be gone!

The trolls rotate the boat into a backward-facing position.

Troll 1: Yes!

Troll 2: You will disappear!

Troll 3: Disappear, disappear! Down over the falls!

Trolls: (Cackling)

The Ojamajos are forced backwards down a waterfall.

The Ojamajos: (Screaming)

They plunge to the bottom and float rapidly pass a scene of poler bears.

(Roars)

They stop on the edge of another waterfall, exposed to the Norway pavilion's main thoroughfare. They rotate to a forward-facing position. A living tree rises and glares one eye at the Ojamajos.

Living Tree: Ha ha ha! Now you will plunge into the North Sea! (Loud Cackle)

The detector rumbles.

Doremi: The shard must be near the bottom.

They plunge down the waterfall into the stormy North Sea. Doremi sees the shard on the crane.

Doremi: There it is! Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam and she grabs the shard as they pass dangerously close to an oil rig. They reach a calm harbor and stop at the un-loading station. The Ojamajos disembark and pass through the small theater and gift shop to the exit. As they head out, the stone transforms back into Warlok.

Warlok: First shard of the day. On to the next ride.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to the next pavilion. After Warlok and the Ojamajos arrive at the Mexico Pavilion, they stand in front of the Mesoamerican pyramid-like building.

Warlok: The shard should be inside this pavilion.

Doremi: Does it have one ride?

Warlok: Yes, and it also has a restaurant and a marketplace. The only ride in there is Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros.

Hazuki: You mean THE Three Caballeros?

Aiko: Like Donald Duck?

Onpu: Jose Carioca?

Momoko: And Panchito Pistoles?

Warlok: That's the one. It's also a dark ride. So, have the detector ready.

Doremi: Hai, Warlok.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos into the pavilion. As they enter, Warlok transforms into the Blue Stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. The Ojamajos walk past the restaurant and through the market place until they reach the boarding station.

Warlok's voice: The shard should be on this boat ride. All aboard.

The Ojamajos board the boat and they head out of the station. After passing a Mayan pyramid, they enter a tunnel where the Three Caballeros introduce themselves.

Panchito: Ha ha! Howdy, amigos. I am Panchito.

(Guitar strums)

Jose: I am Jose Carioca.

Panchito/Jose: And this is-

A third guitar appears but Donald isn't there.

Panchito: Where's Donald?

Jose: I don't know.

Panchito: You think he took off? (Snaps fingers) Sarape! (whistles)

The magic sarape appears and Panchito and Jose jump on and fly off. In another part of the tunnel, the Ojamajos spot Donald wearing a stack of sombreros and taking pictures around Mexico. Panchito and Jose fly through a bell tower trying to find Donald. Further on, the two caballeros fly past a Mayan idol with it's eyes watching as they pass by. Donald is seen in one boat using is bill as a flute to play with a band, and another boat where he falls for a Mexican girl. Panchito and Jose stop next to a gold statue.

Panchito: Donald?

Jose: Where could Donald be?

The statue points it's wing in a direction.

Panchito: Gracias.

They fly off. Donald walks up to a Mayan pyramid and as he steps on the first step, the steps go up like an escalator.

Donald: Going up.

Suddenly the stairs turn into a slide. Donald curls up into a ball and rolls down the pyramid out of sight. The sound of bowling pins being knocked down is heard. The Ojamajos head into a small village where everybody is having a fiesta, one of the children tries to smash open a Donald Duck pinata. They head into a cave and see a speedboat waving a bathing suit on a line. Donald runs naked across the water after it.

Donald: Come back with my bathing suit!

Panchito and Jose fly over a beach spelling a plume of smoke message saying "Have you seen Donald Duck" in Spanish. Donald is then seen jumping of a cliff. He hits the cliff rocks like he's a pinball and drops into the water. Panchito and Jose are in a restaurant and Panchito taps on the chef's shoulder.

Panchito: Excuse me. We are looking for a duck.

The chef turns around and reveals he is sharpening his cutting knife.

Panchito: Ay ay ay!

Jose: Never mind.

They fly off to another part of the restaurant and Panchito taps on the waiter's shoulder.

Panchito: Excuse me. Have you seen a duck?

The waiter removes the dish cover to reveal a roast duck.

Panchito: Ay ay ay!

Jose: Wrong duck.

They fly off.

In the next part of the cave, the Ojamajos see Donald swimming under water and holds a baby octopus.

Donald: Aww! What a cute little fellow.

Suddenly a tentacle grabs Donald and pulls him away from sight. In one panel, it's twilight and Panchito switches on the headlights as he and his partner are still searching for Donald.

Panchito: Donald!?

Jose: Donald?

After leaving the cave, there are three panels featuring a Mariachi band in the first, some Mexican girls and Donald in the second, and Panchito and Jose pulling Donald away from the girls in the third.

Panchito: Ha ha! Now we got you, Amigo.

Donald: Let me go! Let me go!

Jose: Come on, Donald. It's show time.

Donald: Aww, whack! Ah ah!

Jose: Oh ho, no you don't.

Donald: Come on, please get off!

Panchito: Come on, Donald. it's show time.

The detector rumbles.

Doremi: The shard is close.

The Ojamajos float into Mexico City, where fireworks are going off overhead and the Three Caballeros are finally performing their concert

Panchito:  
**We're three caballeros  
Three gay caballeros**

Panchito/Jose:  
**They say we are birds of a feather**

(Tweeting)

(Cuckoo)

Panchito:  
**We're happy amigos  
No matter where he goes  
The one, two, and three goes**

Caballeros:  
**We're always together**

(Trumpets)

Caballeros:  
**Ahhhh!**

Panchito:  
**We have the stars to guide us  
Guitars here beside us  
To play as we go  
We sing and we samba  
We shout-**

Donald:  
**'aye caramba!**

Jose:  
**What means aye caramba?**

Panchito:  
**Oh yes, I don't know**

Doremi spots the shard on top of the stage.

Doremi: There it is! Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam and brings the shard into her hand. The Ojamajos pass by a map of Mexico with the Three Caballeros flying on the magic sarape.

Panchito: Hope you like the tour and come back soon. See you again.

Jose: See you next time.

Donald: Hasta La Vista.

The Ojamajos return to the boarding station and disembark. As they head outside, the Blue Stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Another shard to our collection. Looks like we're done here, so let's head to Future World next.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to the next area. As they arrive in the east side of Future World, Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner, there are six shards here. Three on this side of Future World and three on the other side. The closest one is in Test Track. This one is a thrill ride. Follow me.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos into the Test Track pavilion. As they enter the building, they walk past different tests for tires, car doors, an anechoic chamber for radio receivers, and an area for crash test dummies to be tested until they reach the doors leading into the briefing room. The doors open and Warlok and the Ojamajos enter the room. They watch a monitor showing the host, Bill McKim, and the technician, Sherri.

Sherri: Bill.

Bill: Yeah?

Sherri: The next group is ready.

Bill: Oh.

Sherri hands him head phones with mike.

Bill: Thanks. Hi, everybody. Welcome to the Test Track. My name is Bill Mckim. I am up here in the control center. In just a couple of minutes you're going to be out there on that track.

Doremi: Is he serious?

Hazuki: Indeed, he is.

Aiko: Shhhhhh! I can't hear a word he's saying.

Bill: But first, let's put together your test schedule. These are the same kinds of tests that are run at GM test facilities all over the world. Let's put up the 26.8 grade.

Sherri: You got it.

Sherri punches in a key and on another monitor, it shows #1 footage of a car accelerating up a 26.8 level grade.

Bill: Okay, we're gonna start you off on an accelerated hill climb. Now, these steep grades give us a chance to evaluate the affects of heat and stress on your engine and on the transmission.

Sherri: Twist ditches or blocks?

Bill: Let's put up the blocks, German and Belgium.

Sherri punches in another key and on the other monitor, footage #2 shows a car driving on blocky roads.

Bill: Next, your vehicle is going to go over a variety of rough road surfaces. These are designed to test the integrity of the suspension and the chassis.

Sherri: And it's gonna be a bit bumpy.

Bill: Yeah.

Sherri punches in another key to show a footage #3

Bill: Next, you're going to see and feel what it's like when your brakes lock up and lose control of the steering- not such a good feeling, but hang in there because we're going to do the test one more time, this time with the ABS or the antilock brakes.

Sherri: OK.

Bill: All right.

Sherri: What's next?

Bill: Let's do some environmental test. Put up to 2, 5, and 7.

Sherri: 7?

Bill: Yeah, 7.

Sherri: OK.

Sherri punches in footage #4.

Bill: After that, we're going to subject your vehicle to some extreme temperatures as well as corrosive conditions to see how it handles nature's worst. And finally we'll take you out for some handling runs.

Sherri: Off-road or cornering?

Bill: Let's do the cornering.

Sherri punches in footage #5

Bill: I'm going to send you through some hairpin turns, and then we'll take you out and do the high-speed loops. And depending how your vehicle and you hold up, we'll even throw in a few surprise tests in there.

Sherri: Surprise test?

Bill: Yeah. Pick one.

Sherri punches in a key revealing a footage of a car crashing into a barrier.

The Ojamajos: Uh oh.

Bill: Now, if this whole routine seems a bit extreme, you're absolutely right, but that's what a test track is all about. The cars you drive at home are made up of over 15,000 different parts, and every one of them has to past the test under very extreme conditions before we ever let it off that test track and get onto the road. Now, as you can imagine, safety is a big concern of ours. So, we're going to insist that you buckle up your safety belts securely.

Sherri: You'll be glad you did. Oh, we're ready.

Bill: Oh, great. Well, Sherri says we're ready. So, we'll see you out there on the test track.

Sherri: And good luck.

The doors open and Warlok leads the Ojamajos into the loading station.

Warlok: The shard should be on the track. Everyone aboard, I'll take the wheel.

Warlok and the Ojamajos board the vehicle and they leave the station. The voice appears on the transmission.

Voice: Hello. The seat belt check is around the corner. For your safety, remain seated and keep you arms, feet, and legs inside the vehicle and supervise children. Thank you.

Warlok: Everyone buckled in?

The Ojamajos: Check.

Warlok: Good.

They drive up to the first test.

Sherri: Ready for hill climb.

Bill: Go.

The car accelerates up the hill climb.

Sherri: The target transmissions below down there are looking good.

Bill: Right. Let's proceed to the rough road test.

Sherri: You got it.

The car goes over the rough roads.

Doremi: Th-that f-f-feels s-so b-b-bumpy.

Hana-chan: H-Hana-chan f-f-feels s-s-sick.

The car leaves the second test.

Bill: OK, I'm going to take you right up to the cones with the brakes locked and see if I can steer you through.

Sherri: Hold on.

The car accelerates up to a course of cones.

Sherri: Braking NOW!

The car misses the turn knocking over the cones. The car makes a turn to a similar course of cones.

Sherri: OK, we're back on track.

Bill: Let's do that other sequence.

The car drives up to a starting position.

Bill: OK, Let's try again this time with the antilock brakes.

Sherri: ABS on.

The car accelerates.

Sherri: Braking!

The car slows down and navigates through the course.

Bill: All right, that's the way it has to be.

The car drives up to the two screens.

Bill: You see how ABS let's you keep control of your vehicle while braking.

The car drives up to a chamber.

Bill: Let's demonstrate some extreme tests conditions.

The car drives through a hot chamber of 110°F.

Onpu: Wow, toasty.

The car now drives through a cold chamber of 10°F.

Momoko: Brrr! Cold.

The car drives through a corrosion chamber where the robots are spraying water at them.

Bill: Did you remember to turn off those robots?

Sherri: Oops.

The car drives up to the next test.

Sherri: Ready for track course A.

Bill: All right, let's pick up the pace.

The car makes the first turn.

Sherri: Increasing speed. 10%

The car accelerates and makes a sharp turn.

Sherri: 20%

The car increases speed and makes another sharp turn.

Sherri: 30%

The car speeds up more and makes a third turn.

Bill: Are we seeing an S3 of lateral horsepower?

Sherri: Sure am.

The car makes a turn and heads into a dark tunnel.

(Truck horn)

Doremi: Truck!

The car sways right and passes the truck.

Warlok: That was close.

Bill: And that's what we call an evasive maneuver.

The car drives up to the last test, passing a car crashing into a barrier.

Pop: Oh no, I don't wanna be a crash dummy.

Sherri: Ready for barrier test.

Bill: Check.

The car drives up to a chamber with a barrier at the end of it. Doremi sees the shard on the barrier.

Doremi: There's the shard.

Warlok: Grab it before we hit the barrier.

Bill: Hold on tight.

The car accelerates. Doremi takes out the detector.

Doremi: Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam and grabs the shard just before they reach the barrier.

Hana-chan: We're gonna crash.

Suddenly the barrier opens and the car heads outside onto the track.

Bill: Increase speed for the run.

Sherri: Accelerating

(Acceleration sound)

Bill: OK, further!

Sherri: You got it!

The car moves faster.

The Ojamajos: Wahoo!

Bill: Decelerate.

The car slows down and heads into a thermal image chamber.

Bill: As long as we're heated up, let's do the thermal image.

Sherri: Will do. Cameras on.

The thermal image appears.

Sherri: Looks like all our photos are complete.

Bill: All right, that completes our test schedule. Let's download the data.

The car returns to the loading station and Warlok and the Ojamajos disembark.

Bill: Thanks for being such a test crew. Come back and ride anytime. Bye now.

Sherri: Watch you step when exiting the vehicle and remember to take all your personal belongings.

Warlok and the Ojamajos leave the loading station and pass through a showroom full of all new, prototype, and legendary GM vehicles. They then exit back outside.

Warlok: We're done on this ride, let's head over to the next one.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to Mission: SPACE.

Warlok: The next shard should be on this thrill ride. Let's move in.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos into the building a pass through the queue where several items are displayed.

Doremi: Hey, isn't that the gravity wheel from the X-1 Deep Space Shuttle?

Hazuki: How did you know that it's from the film Mission to Mars?

Doremi: Well, I know my movies.

Aiko: Look at this one. A replica of the NASA moon rover from the Apollo program.

Hana-chan: (Looks at blueprints) What's this, Warlok-Papa?

Warlok: From the look of these blueprints, this must be the new X-2 Deep Space Shuttle.

Doremi: What does it do?

Warlok: We're about to find out.

They continue further until they reach the Team Dispatch area. The monitor turns on the introductory video featuring actor Gary Sinise.

Sinise: Welcome the the International Space Training Center. You're here today to train for the greatest adventure in the history of Mankind; the Exploration of Deep Space. i know you're probably feeling a little bit nervous now, but don't worry. Every astronaut has felt that way one time or another, even the heroes who went to the moon. But there is one thing that they have that you don't have; training. Right now, at NASA and ISTC facilities around the world, future astronauts are learning how to live and work in space. But you're here today for flight training, the most thrilling experience that any astronaut candidate will ever have. Before you decide if it's right for you, let me introduce to you to your space cruiser. The X-2 Deep Space Shuttle, it's powered by solid hydrogen and can accelerate from zero to six thousand and sixty seconds. So when you hear the words "go for launch", you'll definitely want to hang on. Now you've already been organized into teams, and soon you will be assigned into positions. Navigator, Pilot, Commander, or Engineer. And the success of your mission will depend on all of you working together as a team. I'll be you cap-com and in a few minutes I'll give you specific assignments. But first our flight directory has some safety instructions for you. Lieutenant?

Lieutenant: Remember the team number you're standing on. When the doors in front of you open, you will be directed to the flight station with that number on it. When you get there, please stand on the circles. During your mission, you will be enclosed inside X-2 flight trainers that produce deep space flying conditions, such as turbulence and G-forces. Those who are prone to motion sickness or made uncomfortable by enclosed dark spaces, simulators, or spinning should bypass this experience.

Sinise: As you can see, astronaut flight training isn't like anything you could ever experience before. It is intense. And if you like to hop down, you could sign up for mission control training in the Advanced Training Lab. Just ask any member of the ISTC crew for directions. As for the rest of you, you'll board for your preflight briefing. It's go time.

The introductory ends and the doors open. Warlok and the Ojamajos walk into the flight station.

Warlok: We're going to split up into two teams. Doremi, Pop, and Hana-chan, you're with me. And the rest of you, you'll be the other team.

The monitor turns on.

Sinise: Congratulations, team. You've been selected to train for an elite mission, the first mission to Mars. Robotic teams have already established your landing site here at the north polar cap. Your mission is to get to that site. Your flight path to Mars will take you around the moon for a lunar gravity assist. But even with that slingshot assist, the trip will take three months. So, we'll have to put you into hyper sleep.

Computer: Hyper sleep activated.

Sinise: Don't worry, it will only seem like a second or two to you. I'll give you a wake up call when you get to Mars.

Mission Control: T-minus three minutes and counting.

Sinise: Okay, now listen up. Here are your assignments. Navigator, you'll fire the thrusters for a lunar orbit insertion and for descent to the surface of Mars. Pilot, on my signal, I'll need you to trigger the second stage rocket and also deploy the shields. Commander, you'll be responsible for first stage separation and activating manual control for landing. Engineer, when it's bedtime, you'll activate hyper sleep. You'll also extend wings for landing. Don't worry, when it's time to push the buttons, they'll light up and I'll give you the go. One last thing, in the event of an emergency landing, there are control sticks in every crew position. Okay, Lieutenant, any final instructions for the new kids?

Lieutenant: When the flight bay doors open, follow the markings on the floor to your capsule. Then move all the way across taking your crew positions in the cockpit and store all personal items in the compartment in front of you. Then reach up and pull down your restraints. Now, listen carefully. Leaning forward, closing your eyes, or looking left or right during your flight could disorient you. So, keep your head back against the headrest, keep your eyes open at all times, and focus straight ahead even if you start to feel disoriented. They're all yours, Cap-com.

Sinise: Well, I guess that's everything. Good luck, Mars team. You are on the clock.

The flight bay doors open and Warlok and the Ojamajos head inside. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko enter their flight trainer.

Warlok: Alright, Doremi, you be commander. Pop, you're navigator. Hana-chan, you're engineer. As for me, I'll be pilot.

Pop goes in first to take the first position, followed by Warlok taking the sencond, Doremi taking third, and Hana-chan taking the last position. They pull down their restraints and the controls move up to them.

Sinise: Good luck, team. All of us here in Mission Control are proud to be part of this historic lift off of the first mission to Mars. Mission Control, give us the go no-go for launch.

Mission Control: You are go for launch.

(beep)

(explosion)

Sinise: We have main engine start. 5...4...3...2...1...LIFT OFF!

The shuttle lifts off.

The Ojamajos: Whoooooooooaaaaaaaa!

Sinise: Mission Control, the tower is cleared. They're all yours.

Mission Control: Mission Control to Lunar X-2, you are go at throttle up.

They reach the atmosphere.

Sinise: Commander, initiate first stage separation NOW.

(activation sound)

Computer: Initiated.

They now enter space.

Computer: Zero G. confirmed.

Sinise: You're looking good, team. Pilot, engage second stage rocket NOW.

(activation sound)

Computer: Engaged.

They shoot pass the Hubble space telescope and orbit around the earth.

Computer: Velocity at 1500. 1600. 1800.

Sinise: We have visual of the space station now and you are on course for your slingshot around the moon.

They fly pass the space station and enter the moon's orbit.

Sinise: Navigator, fire rockets for lunar orbit insertion NOW.

(activation sound)

Computer: activated.

They spin around the moon and slingshot out of it to see the planet Earth.

Sinise: Beautiful sight, isn't it? Something to dream about on your way to Mars. Engineer, activate hyper sleep NOW.

(activation sound)

Computer: Activated.

Everything goes black.

Hana-chan: (yawning) Hana-chan feels tired.

Alarm goes off.

Sinise: Rise and shine! Let's go, team! We've got a problem.

Computer: Beginning evasive maneuvers.

Sinise: The meteor storm is directly above your Mars landing site.

Computer: Proximity alert.

Sinise: Pilot, deploy the shields NOW.

(activation sound)

Computer: Shields deployed.

Sinise: Hang on, team. We're getting you out of there right now.

They evade the meteorites and approach towards Mars.

Sinise: Navigator, fire rockets for descent NOW.

(activation sound)

Computer: Rockets fired.

They descend toward the planet's surface.

Computer: 200 miles to planet's surface.

Sinise: Engineer, extend wings for gliding NOW.

(activation sound)

Computer: Wings extended. Initiating auto-landing sequence.

(Beeping)

Sinise: We've lost auto-pilot. Commander, activate manual control NOW.

(activation sound)

Computer: Manual control activated.

Sinise: All hands on the control sticks.

Warlok and the Ojamajos grab hold of the control sticks.

Sinise: Pull back! PULL BACK!

They pull back and ascend and descend into the canyon.

Sinise: Left. Pull left! Watch the canyon wall!

They turn left and Doremi sees something shinning.

Doremi: There's the shard!

Doremi Let's go of the control stick and takes out the detector.

Doremi: Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam and brings the shard closer until it appears inside the cockpit. She then grabs hold of the control stick just as they reach the landing site.

Sinise: Back to center. Hold it steady.

The wheels touch the runway.

Computer: Runway ends at 1000 ft.

Sinise: Pull back!

Computer: 200 ft.

Sinise: Watch the barrier!

Computer: 15 ft.

Sinise: PULL BACK!

They go over the barrier.

Sinise: HANG ON!

The Ojamajos: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

They run across the snow-covered ice until they've come to a complete stop.

Sinise: Down and cleared.

Computer: Location: canyon edge.

The ice cracks and the shuttle tips forward.

The Ojamajos: Uh oh!

Sinise: Don't move a muscle.

They stay still until the shuttle tips back and touch the ground.

Sinise: Good work, team. You've made it to the landing site. Welcome to Mars and welcome to the astronaut corp.

The ride ends. Warlok and the Ojamajos exit the flight trainers and walk toward the exit passing the Advanced Training Lab. They then head back outside.

Warlok: Another job well done. On to the Universe of Energy.

Warlok and the Ojamajos stand in front of the Universe of Energy: Ellen's Energy Adventure.

Warlok: The next shard should be on this dark ride. Have the detector ready.

Doremi: Got it, Warlok.

Hana-chan: (Looks at the sign) Who's she?

Doremi: That's Ellen DeGeneres.

Pop: The famous stand-up comedian?

Hazuki: She provided the voice for Dory in Finding Nemo.

Warlok: Come on, Ojamajos, we cannot delay.

The Ojamajos: Hai, Warlok.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos inside the Universe of Energy. As they enter, Warlok turns into the blue stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. The Ojamajos head into the pre-show theatre where Ellen DeGeneres appears on one of the screens.

Ellen: Hi, and welcome to the Universe of Energy. How are ya? No need to answer. You guys are probably surprised to see me here, aren't you? But then, there's probably a lot of places you'd be surprised to see me, when you think about it. If you were driving in your car, for instance, okay? Close your eyes, you're in your ca-no, don't close your eyes in the car, but right now, think about it. You're in your car, you're driving, and then all of a sudden, from the back seat, I just pop up and go, "HEY!" You'd just whack me in the head, wouldn't you? That would be-that wouldn't be nice, but then it wouldn't be nice for me to do that to you. How'd I get in your car, anyway? Can you-did you lock the car? Maybe it was your fault. Maybe I'm just teaching you a lesson. But the point is, to see me here, as the spokesperson for the Universe of Energy, I mean that's crazy. You know, I'm the expert on a lot of things. You know that. I know that. But uh, not a lot of things. A few things. But energy. I mean, there was a time I could care less about it. And then, suddenly everything changed. One day, I was sitting in my apartment...

She snaps her fingers but nothing happens

Ellen: I-I said, I was sitting in my apartment when

She snaps her fingers again, and they see Ellen in her apartment, as well as on one side of the screen

Ellen: There it is. I'd offer you some snacks, but she-I mean, I-can't hear...me. Hey, hey, you! How 'bout sharing some of those chips?

Dream Ellen: No, you're on a diet!

Ellen: Me? How 'bout you? Anyhoo, I'm watching TV, and my favorite show's about to start.

_Jeopardy!_ Announcer: This is..._Jeopardy!_

Dream Ellen: Yes!

Ellen: Told ya this was my favorite show.

(knock at the door)

Dream Ellen: What is "Who is it"?

Bill Nye "The Science Guy" walks in

Ellen: And of course no one locks their doors in New York.

Bill: Hey, it's your neighbor, Bill Nye "The Science Guy."

Dream Ellen: Hey, Bill Nye "The Science Guy," it's Ellen the uh...just Ellen, I guess. What can I do for ya?

Bill: I'd like to borrow some aluminum foil, a clothespin, and a candle.

Dream Ellen: Ah, take whatever you need. I don't wanna miss any of the game.

Bill: What're you watching?

Dream Ellen: _Jeopardy!_

Bill: Yes!

_Jeopardy!_ Announcer: Today's contestant is A professor of energy at Princeton University, Dr. Judy Peterson.

Dream Ellen: Oh my gosh!

Bill: What?

Dream Ellen: It's my old collage roommate, Judy Peterson. She was such a smarty-pants know-it-all. I had the best nickname for her, though?

Bill: What was that?

Dream Ellen: Stupid Judy.

Bill: Ellen, that makes no sense. She has a PhD.

Dream Ellen: I know, but it made _me_ feel better. So now, I guess she's some hot shot energetic professor.

Bill: She's a professor of _energy!_

Dream Ellen: Whatever. Who cares about Stupid Judy and her stupid energy.

Bill: Ellen, energy is the most important thing in...the _universe!_

Dream Ellen: Oh, yeah, sure, take _her_ side

Bill: I'm not taking her _side_, it's just that without energy, nothin' would go, nothin' would happen. I mean, there'd be...nothin'.

Dream Ellen: Well, then we'd be in jeopardy, now wouldn't we?

Bill: (Clears throat) Well, what is, uh, "Thanks for the supplies and, uh, see you later?"

Dream Ellen: What is "Bye-bye?"

Bill leaves, while Judy answers a question correctly.

Trebek: Right again, Judy. Go.

Dream Ellen: (Mockingly) Right again, Judy. (To herself) Stupid-Judy, stupid energy. Maybe the universe needs energy, but I don't. (Sighs) I'll take a nap for a hundred.

Ellen comes in talking in her cellphone.

Ellen: (Laughs) I know. Big piece o' corn right there in your teeth. How could you not see-I'll call you right back. (Hangs up cellphone) Ahem! Now, as most of you know, when someone falls asleep watching TV, that person is going to have a...what? Anyone? Anyone.

Doremi: A crick in the neck?

Hana-chan: Bad hair day.

Hazuki: A dream sequence.

Ellen: That's right, a dream sequence! Right. Mine was more of a nightmare, actually. And uh, actually, we should get some fog in here. Always nice to spice-up a dream sequence with fog.

Fog appears where Ellen is.

Ellen: No, not in _here_. Over there. In the dream.

Fog moves into the apartment scene.

Ellen: Scary, huh? (Ghostly moan)

The scene changes into the Jeopardy stage. The announcer, Johnny Gilbert, calls out the name.

Gilbert: This is..._Jeopardy!_ Now, here are today's contestants: Dr. Judy Peterson, Dr. Albert Einstein, and finally...just Ellen. And now, here's the host of _Jeopardy!_, Alex Trebek.

Trebek: Thank you, Johnny Gilbert. Hello, contestants. Welcome to our program, and good luck to you in the game. Here are the categories for the first round of play: Solar energy. Wind power. Energy from water. Fossil fuels. Fusion. And finally...Gas. Ellen, since this is _your_ dream, we'll let you make the first selection.

Dream Ellen: Uh, I will take, um...eenie meenie minie...uh, Fossil Fuels for, uh, let's-let's go for a hundred.

Trebek: Fine. The answer is...This was formed from microscopic plants and animals trapped in ocean floor sediments millions of years ago.

Ellen rings in

Trebek: Ellen?

Dream Ellen: Yes, I know that one. That's uh...that, um, is uh...what...what is...what is um, uh, stuff trapped-microscopic fuels and-and plants and-and animals, and-

(Buzzer sounds)

Trebek: Sorry, Ellen. We were looking for something more than just an embellishment of what I already said.

Judy rings in

Trebek: And its...Judy!

Judy: What is petroleum, Alex? (Judy proceeds to ring in with a string of correct responses.) What is bituminous? (ring) What is Solar thermal conversion? (ring) What is hydroelectric? (ring) What is helium?

Trebek: And the total as we come to the end of the first round, ladies and gentlemen, Judy has a commanding lead ($17,800), Ellen has her work cut out for her (negative score), and Dr. Einstein is nowhere...relatively speaking (zero).

Dream Ellen: Is this a nightmare or what?

Trebek: Oh, Ellen, your first correct response!

Dream Ellen: Wait a minute. (Snaps fingers) Freeze!

Scene freezes

Dream Ellen: This is _my_ dream, I'm in control now. I can still win. I still have a chance to.

Bill comes inside the studio.

Bill: Ellen! Ellen!

Dream Ellen: Who is it?

Bill: It's me, Bill Nye "The Science Guy."

Dream Ellen: Hey, I'm glad you came to help me.

Bill: Actually, I came to see Einstein. (Looks at scores) Wow, you're getting clobbered.

Dream Ellen: Yeah, this nightmare _Jeopardy!_ version is a lot harder than the home version. Will you help me?

Bill: Sure! But first we have to go _back_.

Dream Ellen: Back...stage?

Bill: No, no, no. _Way_ back. Like many billion years ago.

Dream Ellen: Okay, but can we stop at a mini-mart or something and get some snacks? I have a tendency to get hungry after a couple of million years.

Bill: No can do, times a-wastin'. Come on!

Ellen: Wait. It's not even over. It gets _really_ weird from here. Now some person I don't even know reminds me that there is no eating, drinking, smoking, or flash photography allowed in my dream. And no videotaping. Okay? And those of you who are just walking in right now...you're late. Where have you been? I love your hair.

Doremi: Arigato.

Pop: Shhhhhh!

Ellen: So you're not completely lost, here's a recap of what has been going on. I'm Ellen. Hi! I love _Jeopardy!_, I used to not care about energy at all, 'til I had a nightmare that I was on _Jeopardy!_, and all the categories were about energy. Oh, don't I know it was scary. So, my neighbor, Bill Nye, stepped in, to help me out-Bill Nye "The Science Guy"-you know him? Anyway, so he comes in to help me out. That's what's going on. Got it? Good. You don't? Then that's _your_ problem, because you're late. And you think about that next time!

The doors open and the Ojamajos past through to find seats waiting for them.

Warlok's voice: The shard should be somewhere in this ride. Everybody aboard, and keep your eyes peeled for the shard.

The Ojamajos take their seats and the theatre turns 180 degrees to the big screen above the main doors. Ellen and Bill appear on the dark screen, holding glow sticks to light the way.

Dream Ellen: Why is it so dark?

Bill: 'Cause there's nothin' to see.

Dream Ellen: Lemme get this straight. You brought me back billions of years so you could show me...nothing?

Bill: Sort of, uh, but out of this nothingness, many scientists believe the universe was born.

Dream Ellen: Must've been a big delivery room, huh?

Bill: Uh...yeah. Ah! See that single point of very hot, very dense matter? (points to a small light in the center of the screen.) It contains all the energy of the universe, that's about to expand. At an astonishing rate! Oh, here, better put these on. (gives Ellen a set of what looks like earmuffs) Hearing protectors.

Ellen puts them on.

Bill: 'Cause it's...the Big Bang!

Dream Ellen: The piggy bank?

Bill: No, the Big Bang!

Dream Ellen: The ding-dang?

Bill: (lifts Ellen's hearing protectors) The Big Bang.

Dream Ellen: Oh.

Bill: Now, what you're about to witness of what took place over billions of years. Oh boy. Whew! Uh, better take cover.

Bill leaves but Ellen doesn't hear him, and stays where she is.

Dream Ellen: (pretending to be guiding a plane for takeoff with her glow sticks) All right, universe, you're cleared for takeoff. Come on. Ha ha ha. Come-Bill? Bill Nye? Bill Nye the Science Guy?...Bill?

Bill opens a door and pulls Ellen to safety just before the Big Bang.

(BOOM!)

The Ojamajos see a computer-generated, high-speed depiction of the cataclysmic birth of the universe, with volcanoes erupting, mountains pushing up through the ground, and vegetation eventually covering the earth.

Bill: (emerging from the jungle) Here we are! Two hundred twenty million years in the earth's past. Give or take...uh, a day.

Dream Ellen: Bill? Bill, I-I know I asked you to help me with this energy stuff and everything but I was kinda hoping you'd show me a slide show.

Bill: A slide show? I guess that'd be easier, but-ha! This is way more fun.

Dream Ellen: Uh...yeah, this is fun. Where's the energy?

Bill: Oh, it's all around you. You see, these plants and animals are soaking up energy from the sun. When they die and get buried, time, pressure and heat'll cook them into the fossil fuels we rely on today. Like, uh, coal, natural gas, and oil.

Dream Ellen: Wait a minute. You're telling me that we're filling our gas tanks with-well, with dinosaur soup?

Bill: Well, not exactly, but dinosaurs did live when fossil fuels were developing in the earth. And dinosaurs are just cool! Let's check 'em out!

Dream Ellen: Why don't we just skip to the air conditioning and jacuzzi period, huh?

Bill: Ellen, it's the chance of a lifetime! It's the chance of a hundred million lifetimes! Come on.

Dream Ellen: You go ahead and make sure it's safe. I'll-I'll wait here, okay? (to the Ojamajos) You might as well go, too. This is my nightmare. No need you staying with me.

A loud roar is heard

Dream Ellen: Maybe I'll go. What am I so scared of? It's just a dinosaur. What's the big deal about dinosaurs? They're not so tough. Probably have a brain the size of a pea.

Another loud roar

Dream Ellen: Ahhhhh! I hope you're not upset about that pea-brain crack. 'Cause, you know, now that I think of it, I'm sure peas are much larger in this time period. I happen to love peas, don't you?

(loud roar)

Dream Ellen: I'll take that as a maybe. I should get going, 'cause I'm supposed to be dinner-I mean have dinner, with friends. So I should...go.

Ellen tries to distract the dinosaur.

Dream Ellen: Hey, what's over there!?

(loud roar)

Ellen runs off. The plants shake as the dinosaur apparently stomps off after Ellen. The theater rotates and the seats break up into sections and move into a large room with animatronic dinosaurs. Ellen and Bill are heard, but cannot be seen.

Dream Ellen: Oh, Bill, where are you? Ow! Bill, is that you?

(roar)

Dream Ellen: That's your stomach growling, isn't it? Okay, I told you we should've stopped for snacks.

(roar)

Dream Ellen: You're not Bill, are you? I mean, your name could be Bill, but you're not the Bill that I-

Bill: Hey, Ellen!

Dream Ellen: (to the dinosaur) Excuse me.

Bill: Come on! They've got everything. Over here.

Dream Ellen: No, you come over here. I'm not taking one more step until I can see where I'm going.

(loud roar)

Dream Ellen: That's good enough for me. Wait up, Bill! I'm coming!

The Ojamajos pass scenes of various animatronic dinosaurs.

Doremi: Get a load of those long necks.

Hazuki: Those are called Brachiosaurus.

Aiko: Those two dinosaurs are fighting on that cliff.

Hazuki: A Megalosaurus and a Stegosaurus.

Onpu: And those winged dinosaurs?

Hazuki: Pteranodons.

Momoko: Look! There's Ellen fighting off this snakelike thing.

Hazuki: That's an Elasmosaurus, a swimming long neck.

Dream Ellen: Don't make me use this thing!...Stop it! You don't wanna eat me! I'll make you lose your appetite. Help! Ow!...If you can't say something nice, then...ya can't. Hey! Listen mister, don't give me that attitude! Bill! I could use a little help here. Down, boy. I-I said, down, boy!

Bill: Woo! Ellen! Hey, Ellen! This way. There's lots more to see...Ellen, let's get a move on! There's some way cool stuff left ahead.

The Ojamajos move into a dark room, as they hear the sound of a radio broadcast, and see the radio tower and sound waves projected on the wall.

Radio Announcer: KNRG news time (bong) 55 million B.C. Now, for a look at our weather. Willard?

Willard Scott: Okay! Our ultra-extended forecast calls for decreasing dinosaur population, followed by a sudden growth in those tiny little creatures the size of mice that we call mammals. Aren't they cute? Birthday greetings go out to the cockroach! Two hundred million years old today. Boy howdy! And maybe that comet'll help get rid of 'em. Now, here's the traffic update.

(sound of elephant trumpeting)

Traffic Reporter: We've got reports that a giant elephant - a dinotherium, to be exact - has popped his trunk, and is jackknifed in traffic. Plus, we can expect lots of traffic at the local watering holes, as the mammal population continues to boom.

Radio Announcer: KNRG news time: (bong) One million B.C. And now to the sports report, live, from the Mastodome.

(baseball park organ music)

Sports Announcer: Baseball park organ music Mammals dominate the earth. Mammals dominate the earth! The big dinosaurs have been shut out. They're back...back back back back back back...gone! Extinct! The big dinosaurs have left the planet. The mammals've shut them out in a major planetary upset.

Bill: This is KNRG NewsRadio. Hey, let's check out the weather report, and see if it's gonna stay way cool outside. Willard?

Willard Scott: Hey, we're following a massive cold front extending from the Arctic region all the way down to our planet's mid-section. Now, we're urging all mammals to evolve into their winter wardrobe because it's gonna get chilly! Be sure to develop a thick, furry hide if you wanna make it. How cold it is!

Bill: Keep your dial tuned to KNRG for continuous news updates. KNRG news time: (bong) nine hundred thousand B.C. Now, let's check out what's happening in the wild world of fashion.

Female Fashion Reporter: Mammals are getting hairier. That's right. Wooly is definitely in. Whether you're a mammoth or a rhinoth. And saberteeth seem to be a growing fad in the cat world. Also, look for antlers to be very big this year. As big as ten feet, on creatures like the megalosaurus. Wow! And that's the latest in the fashion world.

Bill: Is it ever gonna warm up? Let's find out with a look at the weather. Willard?

Willard Scott: You know those giant glaciers we've all gotten so used to? Well, they're gonna be receding to the North and South poles. Conditions are looking very favorable for a whole new kind of mammal. KNRG news time: (bong) seven hundred and fifty thousand B.C.

Bill: And that's our KNRG up-to-the-minute news report. Now back to our regularly scheduled program.

The radio broadcast ends. The Ojamajos see another movie screen showing Bill Nye back in the jungle.

Bill: Now we're exactly where we need to be. All we need now is...Ellen.

Dream Ellen: (swings by behind Bill on a vine) Bill? Bill Bill Bill? Oh, Bill...Bill!

Bill: Ellen? Oh, there you are!

Dream Ellen: Yeah, here I am. Yeah. Look, you know, it's not like I don't like getting attacked by a snakelike creature, it's just -

Bill: Shhh! See, we're at the dawn of the human age. And one of our ancestors is about to make an important discovery. One that will spark the progress of civilization.

Dream Ellen: Let's hope it's deodorant.

The Ojamajos see a film showing a caveman discovering fire.

Bill: See? We discovered fire! And we're really on our way.

They see a montage of scenes showing man's progress using different forms of energy, such as wind, steam, and gasoline. Bill and Ellen are flying in a helicopter.

Bill: So here we are today.

Dream Ellen: Thanks, Bill. You can just drop me back at Jeopardy! I think I'm ready to get back in the game and kick Judy's big ol'-

Bill: But wait. To play the game, you have to know where energy comes from. You have to know where it's gonna come from. And how to use it more wisely. You see, this is a really ... big story.

Dream Ellen: You heard the man. It's a big story. From now on, we're dreaming in ... wide screen.

The screen expands on both sides.

Dream Ellen: Wider! Wider! I sound like a dentist, don't I? Okay everybody, rinse and spit. Just kidding, not you, sir.

Bill: We'll start with the sun. It's where most of our energy comes from. It's at the heart of some great ideas for tomorrow.

Dream Ellen: Like what, Bill Nye the Science Guy?

Bill: Like...solar energy.

The Ojamajos see a solar energy site, with thousands of mirrors.

Bill: Solar mirrors are one way to convert the sun's energy into electricity.

Ellen and Bill are looking into a solar mirror.

Dream Ellen: Cool! I mean, hot. I mean, coolly hot. Or hotly cool. So why don't we just make everything solar?

Bill: Ah, not so fast. For one thing, it's not sunny enough everywhere. (Bill snaps his fingers and it gets overcast and stormy.) And although the sunshine is free, (Bill snaps his fingers again, and it's sunny.) solar electricity still isn't that cheap. But it's gettin' there.

Ellen snaps her fingers a couple of times to change the weather like Bill.

Dream Ellen: Okay, in the meantime, let's just pick another category.

The scene changes to a wind farm.

Bill: All right. Today, we're using the clean energy of moving air-wind-to generate electricity.

Dream Ellen: Well then, why don't we just get a bunch of wind farmers to harvest a big ol' crop o' wind?

Bill: We're starting to...where it's windy. But remember, to power a whole city, you need a whole lot of wind.

They see a lighted city at night.

Dream Ellen: And when the wind stops blowing...we'd be left in the dark, wouldn't we?

The city goes dark.

Bill: No way. We just switch to another source of energy.

The city gets bright again. They are now traveling through a rocky gorge.

Dream Ellen: I'm guessin' this big red rock isn't gonna give us energy when we need it.

Bill: No, but this big gray wall might.

They see the Hoover Dam.

Bill: It's clean and efficient.

Dream Ellen: I know this one. Come on. Quiz me.

Ellen and Bill are now standing on top of the dam.

Bill: Okay. Hydroelectric power plants convert the energy of falling water into electricity, and are renewed by this natural resource.

Sound of thunder is heard, and then it rains only on Ellen.

Dream Ellen: What is...rain?

Bill: Correct.

Dream Ellen: (dripping wet and wringing out her shirt) So we just, uh, build more dams and our energy problems are solved.

Bill: Not quite. We've already used many of the best sites, and sometimes building a dam can be pretty hard on the ecosystem.

Dream Ellen: Seems like there are problems with every one of these. What gives?

Bill: Well Ellen, there are no easy answers. The sun, water, geothermal steam, even wood, all contribute. Right now, these renewables provide about ten percent of the world's energy. But we can expect them to be playing an even bigger role in the decades ahead.

Dream Ellen: (back in the helicopter, using a blow dryer on her wet hair) That's great, Bill, but we still need a heck of a lot more energy. Where is it coming from, and do you have a curling iron?

Bill: Come on, I'll show ya! Let's hitch a ride with this solid fossil fuel.

The Ojamajos see a train carrying coal.

Dream Ellen: Oh, I know this one. What is coal?

Bill: Correct! And we've discovered two centuries' worth.

(train whistle is heard)

Dream Ellen: Whoa! What about global warming?

Bill: It's a hot topic, with lots of questions. And it's one of the big reasons scientists are working on ways to burn fuels, like coal, more efficiently than ever. Ellen, what do you know about gas?

(sound of BURP)

Dream Ellen: Well, if your stomach's bothering you, I could get you some club soda.

Bill: (laughs) No.

Dream Ellen: Oh, you mean natural gas.

The Ojamajos see a natural gas plant.

Bill: It's clean-burning. At the rate we're going, we're set for about sixty years.

Dream Ellen: Sixty years?! That's only ten more years than fifty. Twenty more than forty. Thirty more than-

Bill: Don't uh, don't worry. We're always finding more natural gas all the time. But we do need to use it wisely.

Bill and Ellen are driving through the natural gas facility.

Bill: So Ellen, how long have you been driving?

Dream Ellen: (laughs, then almost hits a plant worker)

Bill: Whoa!

Dream Ellen: Sorry, pal. All righty. What's next?

"Beverly Hillbillies" theme plays as they are at the site of an oil deposit.

Dream Ellen: Oh! Oh! What is black gold? Texas tea. Swimmin' pools. Movie stars. What is the Beverly Hillbillies? I - I mean, what is oil?

Bill: Right! It's our main source of energy, and we've found enough to last at least fifty years.

Dream Ellen: That's all?

Bill: We're far from running on empty. We've got some pretty _far-out_ ways of finding more.

The scene changes to outer space, where Ellen and Bill are floating in spacesuits near a satellite.

Dream Ellen: Wow. This _is_ far-out.

Bill: Satellites are one of the tools we use in our search for hidden deposits. But there are others.

Dream Ellen: Really? Ya know- (Ellen bangs into the satellite) Ow! Uh, Houston...I-I think we have a problem.

Bill: That is because many of the easily reached petroleum deposits have already been tapped.

Dream Ellen: (stuck to the satellite, and floating away from Bill) Hel-hellooooo...

Bill: Most new discoveries will come from once inaccessible or hard to reach places.

The scene switches to an offshore drilling platform in the ocean.

Dream Ellen: Wait just a minute. There's oil here?

Bill: Actually, the oil is buried way deep, under the ocean floor.

Dream Ellen: Oh. Well, then I guess we can't get to it. So, where to next?

Bill: Well hey, don't give up! We can reach the oil with offshore drilling platforms like this. Going in...Dive! Dive!

Dream Ellen: Bill?!

Bill: Dive!

They go beneath the surface.

Bill: Some drilling platforms are so tall, they would tower over the Empire State Building. I mean, that's big!

A shark appears.

Dream Ellen: Oh, great. Just what our nightmare needs. A big ol' human-munchin', bone-crunchin', Ellen-lunchin' shark. Take off, Captain! Rise!...Where are we now?

The Ojamajos see atoms floating around.

Bill: The world of atomic power! See, today we take atoms like these and split them apart to release energy. It's called fission. Nuclear energy is expensive. And highly controversial.

Dream Ellen: So I guess there's never gonna be just one answer.

Bill: But if we keep using our brain power, we'll have lots of choices for the future. Maybe even unlock the power of the stars. Fusion power!

Dream Ellen: I'm beginning to see the light!

Bill: Actually, I think it's Double Jeopardy, Ellen.

Ellen is backstage at _Jeopardy!_ once again.

Jeopardy! Staff Member: There you are! Where have you been?

Dream Ellen: The beginning of the universe. There were dinosaurs, and-and-and I was-in the bathroom. There's no more paper towels.

_Jeopardy!_ Staff Member: Yeah, right.

Voice of _Jeopardy!_ Stage Manager: Could we get Ellen to the set, please?

Ellen returns to the set.

Trebek: (to Judy) Well, you've been absolutely amazing so far. Blowing away your opponents here.

Judy: Well, my IQ is 210.

Trebek: But I'll tell you something, Judy. The thing that really amazed me was that you and Ellen were in the same class at school.

Judy: Yes! We were actually roommates. I used to call her Stupid Ellen.

Voice of _Jeopardy!_ Stage Manager: Five seconds!

Trebek: Okay. All right, players, we're ready to begin the second round. And Ellen, will you start us off by making a selection, please?

Dream Ellen: I sure will, Alex. I will take Dinosaurs for eight hundred.

Judy: Uh, Ellen, you do know that the more expensive the question, the harder it is.

Dream Ellen: Oh, no, I didn't. Lemme rethink that then. Uh, Dinosaurs for one thousand, Alex.

Trebek: Okay. The answer is...This is when scientists believe dinosaurs first appeared on the earth.

Ellen rings in.

Trebek: Ellen?

Dream Ellen: Uh, what is two hundred and twenty million years ago, give or take a day?

Trebek: (surprised) You're absolutely right.

Ellen begins a series of correct answers.

Dream Ellen: (ring) What is the sun? (ring) What is hydrogen, Alex? (ring) What are photovoltaics? (ring) What is fire? Which, by the way, is what sparked the progress of human civilization, Alex. I don't know if you knew that or not.

Trebek: Correct again, Ellen, and amazingly enough, at the end of this Double Jeopardy round, you have managed to come from way behind to tie Judy for the lead. Well done!

Dream Ellen: Well, I just had to figure out how to work this little clicky thing here.

Judy: How could she possibly have learned so much during the commercial break? She's obviously cheating.

Trebek: Zip it, Judy. Dr. Einstein, you have no money, sir. And that means we're going to have to say good-bye. However, we want to thank you for coming here today, and we do have some lovely parting gifts for you backstage.

Dream Ellen: (Giving him a lightbulb) Yep, here's one for you right now, Al.

Gilbert: It's a long-lasting, low energy lightbulb. Enjoy the efficiency!

Einstein walks offstage with his lightbulb.

Trebek: Boy, there goes a real burst of energy, huh? All right, ladies. You will recall that our Final Jeopardy category on today's program is The Future of Energy. And so, if you're ready, here's the Final Jeopardy answer for you: This is the one source of power that will never run out. Good luck.

_Jeopardy!_ music plays as the seats move into the last theater. Judy spends the time looking smug and polishing her eyeglasses, while Ellen writes the seemingly long answer down. Doremi sees the shard on top of the arch.

Doremi: There it is! (takes out detector) Tractor beam, ON!

The tractor beam draws the shard toward Doremi and she snatches it just as Gilbert makes his announcements.

Trebek: Will Judy remain our _Jeopardy!_ champion? Or will Ellen take the lead? We'll know momentarily.

Gilbert: Some contestants on _Jeopardy!_ will receive a year's supply of energy. Energy, you make the world go 'round.

Trebek: Once again, the answer is: This is the one source of power that will never run out. Time's up, players. Let's see how well you did. Judy, we'll start with you. You wrote down...nothing.

Judy: That's correct, Alex, because there is no answer.

Trebek: Well, actually, you're wrong. Let's take a look at your wager. Oh, that's too bad. You risked everything you had, and that means you lose $17,800, and you wind up with (buzzer sounds) nothing. Let's go down to Ellen now, and see what she came up with as the response to our Final Jeopardy clue. Ellen?

Dream Ellen: Uh, what is brain power, Alex?

Trebek: You are correct, and your wager? You too risked everything, but you double your score to $35,600. That makes you, Ellen, our new _Jeopardy!_ champion. Congratulations.

Balloons float down around Ellen as she is congratulated on her victory. Judy applauds grudgingly, while making a face.

Gilbert: Be sure to join us tomorrow, as _Jeopardy!_ dream sequence week continues.-

Ellen appears and turns off the dream sequence.

Ellen: So, that's how I became an energy expert. Again, expert may not be the exact right word. More expertish. Anyway, I've gotta go. LOOK OUT FOR THE DINOSAUR!

The Ojamajos: WHERE!

Ellen: Ha ha ha, kidding. I'm a kidder. Bye bye now.

The Exxon logo appears on the screen.

(Loud roar)

Hazuki and Momoko: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Doremi: Well, she wasn't kidding at all.

The Ojamajos get off the seats and head towards the exit. As they head outside, the stone turns back into Warlok.

Warlok: Not bad. Now, let's head over to the other side of Future World.

Warlok and the Ojamajos stand in front of the Imagination! Pavilion.

Warlok: The next shard should be on Journey into Imagination with Figment. This is a dark ride so have the detector ready.

As Warlok leads the Ojamajos into the pavilion, Warlok transforms into the Blue Stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. As they walk through the Imagination Institute, they see many things.

Hazuki: Isn't that Weebo from Flubber?

Aiko: Sure looks like her.

They see a picture frame of the president and CEO of Imagination Institute, Dr. Nigel Channing. As they Ojamajos pass by it, Figment, the imaginary purple dragon, appears above Channing. Continuing further, the see frames of famous inventors of Imagination Institute. Professor Wayne Szalinski, inventor of the shrinking machine. Professor Philip Brainard, inventor of Flubber. And Dr. Nigel Channing, creator of Figment. Further down, they pass several offices, including Channing's, just as they reach the loading area.

Warlok: The shard should be somewhere in this ride. All aboard.

The Ojamajos split-up into three groups and to one each of the three lab cars. The cars move out of the loading station and into the corridors. The cars stop in front of five screens, each one showing each of the five senses. They hear the voice of Channing.

Channing: Welcome, welcome, welcome to our special open-house drive-through tour. I am Dr. Nigel Channing, Chairman of the Imagination Institute.

Channing appears on the five screens.

Channing: Hello. On your tour, you'll see how the five human senses can help capture your imagination.

Figment appears next to Channing.

Figment: Oh, oh! Can I go too?

Channing: Absolutely not! Uh...this is one of our recent discoveries, the Figment of Imagination.

Figment: Yeah, I know all about the senses. There's sight, (Puts glasses on Channing) sound, (Sing off-key) smell, (Sniff sniff) touch, coochi coochi coo (Tickles Channing) and taste. (Licks Channing's cheek) Tastes like chicken. Can I go, please, please, please?

Channing: No, I want you out of my sight!

Figment: Out of sight? Okay. (Turns invisible) Come on, everybody, HERE WE GO!

Channing: Figment, you are not to interfere with the tour.

The cars move into the Sound Lab.

Channing: Our first stop is the Sound Lab. We'll begin by testing your hearing with series of tones. Left ear, (High tones) right ear, (Low tones) left, (High tones) right. (low tones)

(Telephone rings)

Channing: What? Is it on? (Picks up phone) Um, hello?

Figment pops up with a telephone to his ear.

Figment: Heeello!

Channing: Who is this?

Figment: It's Figment!

Channing: Figment!? I thought I told you not to interfere.

Figment: But you got it all wrong, Doc. It's not about listening with your ears, it's about listening with your imagination!

Channing: Now, I completely lost my Train of Thought.

Figment: No, you haven't. It's over here!

(Train sounds)

Figment: All aboard! Woo woo! Next stop, IMAGINATION!

(Music plays)

Figment:  
**For every sound  
your ears are hearing  
a thousand thoughts  
can start appearing  
and each of us imagines different things  
from just a sound  
your mind has wings**

The cars move out of the Sound Lab and into the Sight Lab.

Channing: Continuing now, if I may, in a calm, scientific, Figment-free manner, at the things we see with our eyes can control the eyes of the imagination. Now, let's begin by looking at the eye chart to test your vision.

The Ojamajos look at the giant eye chart.

Channing: Now, all of you together, please read line three-

Figment knocks down the letters and spells his name.

Figment:  
** T, you can see things differently.  
**Sure you can see with your eyes, but imagine what you can see if you use your imagination. Follow the bouncing Figment.

(Music plays)

Figment:  
**One spark of light  
Can light your fancy  
Your mind sees more  
Then what your eyes see  
Your sense of sight  
Can make your fancy fly  
There's more to sight  
Then meets the eye!**

The cars exit the Sight Lab and the Ojamajos see a butterfly inside a cage.

Channing: I say that imagination must be captured and controlled.

Figment: Nuh-uh, imagination works the best when it's set free! (Giggles) Just turn your imagination loose and anything could happen!

In an instant, the butterfly dematerializes. The cars head into the Smell Lab.

Channing: Figment? Figment? (Sighs) He's gone. Our research shows that smell often change the imagination with several lovely-scented smells come to play-

Figment appears inside the scent tank.

Figment: Come to play? I'd love to!

Channing: Figment, this is not a good time-

Figment: It's always a good time to use your imagination, so, let the good times roll! (Splits into three Figments and transform into skunks) Woo-hoo! You win one scent!

Channing: Figment, don't!

Doremi: Cover your noses!

The Ojamajos hold their noses as the foul odor sprays at them.

Channing: Ah! (Moans) It really stinks!

Figment: Of course, Doc. The nose knows!

(Music plays)

Figment:  
**One awful whiff  
Can send you reeling  
One lovely sniff  
Can be appealing  
Your mind defines  
What enters through your nose  
That's how you tell  
A skunk is not a rose!**

The cars leave the smell lab and stop in front of the doors leading to the touch and taste labs.

Channing: I'm sorry, but after that big stink in the Smell Lab, I hesitate to send you to the Touch and Taste Labs. Perhaps I should end my open-house here.

Figment appears.

Figment: Great idea! We'll go to my open-house instead. It's much more fun. Right this way, everybody.

Channing: Figment, what is going on? You're turning this entire open-house upside down!

Figment: Upside down? Now you're talking! It's the best idea you had all day.

(Music plays)

Figment:  
**With just a spark  
Of Inspiration  
I made my house  
An innovation  
Imagination really comes around  
Makes downside up  
and upside down!**

The cars head into Figment's open-house where it's literally upside down.

Figment: Now here's a real open-house. Come on in.

The detector rumbles.

Doremi: Shard's close.

As they head into the family room, Doremi spots the shard on the upside down television.

Doremi: There it is! Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam and grabs the shard as they hear Channing's and Figment's voices.

Figment: So, what do you think?

Channing: More than you imagine.

Figment: But Doc, it's exactly what I meant. Imagination is the brain's open-house!

Channing: Oh, of course! Imagination is just turing your world upside down. Come on, it's time to get back to the institute.

Figment: I know a shortcut.

The cars follow the signs leading back to the Imagination Institute.

Channing: Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

(Music plays)

Channing and Figment:  
**We all have sparks  
Imagination!  
That's how our minds  
Create creations  
We set them free  
And oh, what they can do  
Our magic sparks  
From me and you!**

(Both laughing)

The cars stop in front of three screens where Channing and Figment appear in them.

Figment: You see, Doc, I knew you'd get it, because you've got a wonderful imagination.

Channing: I do? Oh, yes. Well, thank you, Figment. And so, as you can plainly see, imagination works the best when it's set free.

Figment: You said it, Doc. Imagination is a BLAST!

(Explosion)

The scene changes and all the Figments appear and sing "One Little Spark."

Figment Chorus:  
**Imagination, Imagination  
A dream (A dream)  
Can be (Can be)  
A dream come true  
With just that spark  
From me and you**

The cars move and the Ojamajos see Figment in his spacesuit as he sings with Channing, who's face is on the rocking moon.

Channing and Figment:  
**Imagination  
One little spark, of inspiration  
Imagination  
Is at the heart, of all creation  
Right at the start (The start) of everything that's new  
One little spark, lights up for you!**

The cars head into the unloading station and the Ojamajos disembark. They walk through ImageWorks and out through the exit. After they're outside, the Blue Stone transforms back into Warlok.

Warlok: Okay, only two shards to go. Let's head to the next ride.

As Warlok and the Ojamajos stand in front of the Land pavilion, Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: There should be only one shard on one of the two rides in this pavilion.

Doremi: What are they?

Warlok: There's the Living with the Land and Soarin'. Let's head inside so we can determine which ride it's on.

Warlok and the Ojamajos enter the pavilion and go down one floor to the food court.

Hana-chan: Ooh, could Hana-chan have something to eat?

Warlok: Sorry, Hana-chan, no time for lunch.

Hana-chan: But Hana-chan is hungry!

Warlok: Okay, I'm sorry. Doremi, (hands scanner to Doremi) look at my scanner and see which ride has the shard, while I get a quick snack for Hana-chan.

Doremi: Got it.

As Warlok goes to the convection stand for some snacks, Doremi adjusts the scanner and locates the shard.

Doremi: It's on Soarin'.

Warlok returns with a couple bags of chips.

Warlok: Good work, Doremi. (hands the bags to Hana-chan) Here you go, Hana-chan. Stay here and eat as much as you want. Pop, watch her while with go on Soarin'.

Pop: But I want to go with you.

Warlok: If Hana-chan is done eating, meet us at the flight station.

Pop: Okay.

Warlok: The rest of you, follow me.

Warlok and the Ojamajos pass through the Soarin' entrance and walk down the corridors until they reach the station. The monitor turns on.

Man: Hello and welcome to Soarin'. My name is Patrick and I'll be your chief flight attendant today. We'll begin boarding in a few minutes but first I like to appoint you with some important safety information. When the doors to your flight open, please take a seat and store all carry-on items into the under seat compartment. This includes cameras, purses, hats, and, of course, these little beauties. Next, fasten your seat belts inserting them into the buckle on the right. If small aviators don't measure up to the height of the degrader on the seat, just put the belt through the loop of the center strap before buckle. Nice work, Pal. Soon you'll be airborne. So, if you or all aviators have a fear of flying or heights, might want to exit through the far gate of your arrival. Okay, let's review. There are seat belts, carry-on items, safety straps, and fear of heights. Keep you head and arms inside at all times, anything else. Have a nice flight.

The screen says "Now boarding".

Warlok: Alright, let's head inside.

Pop: Wait, we're coming too.

Doremi: Boy, that was fast.

Pop: Hana-chan was so hungry, she ate all those chips in one minute.

Warlok: Never seen an appetite like that since Tony eat a whole thirty pound mutton in ten seconds.

Doremi: He ate it all that quick?

Warlok: He sure did. Now, let's go and take our seats.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head into the flight bay and take their seats. They're lifted up to the screen and everything went dark. They found themselves flying in the clouds. They descend from the clouds and fly over San Francisco and the Golden Gate Bridge. They now fly over Redwood Creek where people are river rafting and kayaking. They now fly over Napa Valley and see hot air balloons. The scene changes to Monterery Bay where the waves ripple and the seagulls call. The scene changes to Lake Tahoe Ski Resort where everybody is skiing and snowboarding. The scene changes and they are soarin' over Yosemite National Park. They see a hang glider gliding swiftly over the valley. The scene changes into the PGA golf course in La Quinta where a golfer carelessly shoots a golfball at the group.

Doremi: Whoa! That was close.

The scene changes to Cararillo where people are horseback riding. The scene then changes to Anza-Borrego Desert State Park where they see the U.S. Airforce Thunderbirds roar past. San Diago where the coast is filled with a fleet of Navy ships. The scene turns to evening and they are flying over Malibu beach where people are surfing. The scene now changes to a lighted city of Los Angeles at night and then changes to Disneyland.

Pop: Hey, we've been there.

Warlok: Of course we did.

Tinkerbell flies over to Warlok and the Ojamajos and waves her wand. The shard appears in Warlok's hand and Tinkerbell flies into the fireworks filled sky.

Warlok: Thanks, Tink.

Everything goes black and they're lowered to the floor. Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the exit and head back outside.

Warlok: Only one more shard to go. So, let's head over to the final ride.

Warlok and the Ojamajos stand in front of the Seas with Nemo and Friends pavilion.

Warlok: The final shard is inside this dark ride. Detector ready?

Doremi: Ryokai.

Warlok: Then let's head inside.

Warlok and the Ojamajos pass a group of seagulls.

Seagulls: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

As they enter the building, Warlok transforms into the blue stone and hangs onto Doremi's neck. After passing through the beach and into an undersea cave, they finally reach the loading area.

Warlok's Voice: We're going to need to ride the clamobiles to find the shard. So, Doremi, Pop, and Hana-chan, you take one. Hazuki and Aiko, you take the next one. And Onpu and Momoko, you take the following one. Everyone aboard.

The Ojamajos board the clamobiles and leave the station. Passing through the coral reef, Marlin, the clownfish, is searching for his son, Nemo.

Marlin: Nemo? Nemo, I am not going to lose you again, do you hear me?! (Swims around) Nemo! Nemo, where are you, son? Nemo? Oh no, not again!

Further along the Ojamajos come across Mr. Ray and his students setting out to explore and look for Nemo.

Mr. Ray:  
**Oohh, Science is great news.  
So much to know.  
Climb aboard, explorers,  
It's time to gooooo!**

Student: Look! Nemo is swimming out to sea!

Mr. Ray: Oh don't worry, just keep your eyes open along the way.

Students: Nemo?

Further along Marlin joins up with Dory.

Marlin: Nemo! Where are you, Nemo?

Dory: Who's Nemo?

Marlin: He's my son, you know that.

Dory: I do?

Marlin: We went on a huge adventure together.

While Marlin continues searching, Dory finds Nemo but doesn't recognize him.

Dory: Is he orange, with white stripes and looks like you only smaller?

Marlin: Yes, that's him! Have you seen him?

Dory: Oh, seen who?

Marlin: Stop playing games!

Dory: Playing games? I love games! I see something bouncy that looks like a balloon.

Marlin: Aaaah! Jellyfish!

Dory: Right! Now, let me think of something.

The Ojamajos come upon a group of jellyfish.

Marlin: That's jellyfish!

Dory: You're good.

Suddenly out of the darkness comes an anglerfish that begins to chase Marlin and Dory.

(Roar)

Marlin: Swim away!

Dory: Peekaboo!

Marlin: Watch out! (Screams)

Dory: Like I'm scared now.

The Ojamajos dive deeper and come upon the wreak of a massive submarine that sits in the center of a deadly minefield. Peaking out from the wreak is Bruce the Great White Shark, and Chum the Mako shark trying to coax Nemo out from his hiding spot. They assure him that fish are friends not food in their sneaky voices.

Bruce: Suck it out with your old pal Bruce. Bring a purty morsel, eh mate? Fish are friends not food. (Snickers)

The Ojamajos are them swept up into the Eastern Australian Current with Nemo, Crush, and Squirt.

Crush: Welcome to the EAC!

Nemo: This is awesome!

Squirt: Grab shell, Nemo! It's the EAC!

Nemo: I've never been to the EAC before!

Crush: Just put your fins out and go with the flow!

Squirt: Right behind you, Dad! Come on, Nemo!

Nemo: Sure, Squirt.

As the current empties out the Ojamajos into a massive aquarium, the detector rumbles.

Doremi: The shard is close.

Nemo is reunited once again with his friends and they all swim in the aquarium with real fish as they sing "The Big Blue World."

Nemo:  
**In the big blue world.  
I'm gonna go explore**

Marlin: Not too far!

Nemo and Dory:  
**In the big blue world,**

Nemo:  
**Cause I've never seen before.  
So many creatures**

Marlin: Too many!

Dory:  
**Creatures!**

Students:  
**Swimming round the sea!**

Mr. Ray: Right you are, explorers.

Mr. Ray and students:  
**In the big blue world**

Students:  
**All of them are waiting for me.**

Crush, Squirt and the Ojamajos:  
**In the big blue world.  
We're here with all our friends  
In the big blue world.  
It's a Journey that never ends.  
What's waiting out there?  
There's so much to know  
In the big blue world.  
We're ready to go.**

Doremi sees the shard next to Peach the starfish.

Doremi: There's the final shard! Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam and brings the shard into her hand.

Doremi: Got it!

Peach: Wait, take me with you! It's a nice song, but it never stops.

The Clamobiles return to the surface and the Ojamajos disembark. They head outside and the stones transforms back into Warlok.

Warlok: Alright, that's all the shards in Epcot. Now let's head to Spaceship Earth and save the park.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to Spaceship Earth. they stand in front of the barrier surrounding Spaceship Earth.

Warlok: Alright, take out the shards.

Doremi opens the pouch and the shards float through the air and reassemble the crystal key. Warlok inserts the key into the lock and disables the barrier.

Warlok: The first keyhole should be somewhere inside Spaceship Earth. Let's move in.

Warlok and the Ojamajos enter Spaceship Earth. After passing through the eras of Earth they finally found the keyhole located in the modern day control center.

Warlok: This is it. (Takes out Keyblade.) Stand back.

Warlok's keyblade shoots a beam of light into the keyhole and opens the inner sanctum.

Warlok: Now let's find the other keyhole. Stay close to me, there's no telling what sort of Black Heart we might run into.

Warlok and the Ojamajos travel inside the inner sanctum. After searching every space they come across the keyhole.

Doremi: There it is, Warlok. (Takes out Keyblade) Now let's restore the park.

Warlok: Hold it. There might be a boss Black Heart here.

?: You are correct!

A giant Black Heart appears.

?: I am Innovengeance. With all my innovention gizmos, I will shock you all to death!

Warlok: Ojamajos, run for cover. I'll take care of this oversized science project.

The Ojamajos run to a safest place while Warlok fights against the Black Heart. Innovengeance first uses a blinding lightbulb to blind Warlok.

Warlok: (Exclaims) Too bright. (Conjures up sunglasses and puts them on eyes) That's better.

Warlok smashes the lightbulb.

Innovengeance: Arrgh! Alright, how about a little bit of this!

Innovengeance switches on a powerful fan and blows Warlok farther away.

Warlok: Whoa! Time to take to the air.

Warlok activates his flying ability and flies over the Black Heart. Warlok throws his Keyblade into the fan's grill and blocks the blades. The force causes the fan to overload and explode. Warlok brings his Keyblade back to his hand.

Warlok: Do you yield?

Innovengeance: Ha! I still got one more invention to try.

Innovengeance unleashes his wires and grabs Warlok's limbs.

Innovengeance: Have a taste of my surge attack!

Innovengeance switches on the electricity and electrocutes Warlok.

Warlok: (Yelling in pain)

Doremi: Warlok! We have to help him.

Pop: But how. We can't fight this thing.

Hazuki: Maybe not, but we can still help. (Points to the top of Innovengeance's head) See those on top of his head. His power source is run by two potatoes. If we can remove them, he will be powerless.

Doremi: Got it! Magnetga!

Doremi uses Magnetga to pull the potatoes off. With the power source disconnected, Innovengeance is immobile.

Innovengeance: What's going on? I can't move!

Warlok: (Rips the wires off) Thanks, Doremi. Say goodbye, Black Heart.

Warlok charges forward and slashes the Black Heart in two.

Innovengeance: You may have won, but this park's light has already been taken. You will never...stop...Lord...Vilor.

The Black Heart disappears.

Warlok: I will never allow Vilor to return. Doremi, use your Keyblade.

Doremi: Hai, Warlok.

Doremi points her Keyblade toward the keyhole and shoots a beam of light into it. The inner sanctum disappears. Outside, Spaceship Earth sends a wave of light throughout the park wiping out all the Black Hearts and freeing the guests. Warlok and the Ojamajos head outside.

Warlok: Another park saved. Let's head to the entrance of the park and meet up with Majo Rika and the fairies.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head out through the exit to the entrance of Epcot. Majo Rika and the fairies are nowhere to be seen.

Doremi: Hey, where are Majo Rika and the fairies.

Warlok: I did gave them the map of the park, didn't I?

Hana-chan: Warlok-Papa, what's that in your pocket?

Warlok: Oh, this? (Pulls out a map) This is the map of the park! If I have this here, then what did I give Majo Rika?

Somewhere in another part of Orlando, Majo Rika and the fairies do not have a clue of where they are.

Majo Rika: Are you sure this is the place we're suppose to meet?

Lala: I don't know, Majo Rika. I don't think we're in Walt Disney World.

Majo Rika: Then we must have the wrong map!

Majo Rika and the fairies have found themselves in Universal Orlando Resort.

Majo Rika: CURSE YOU, DURONGO!

To Be Continued


	6. Disney's Hollywood Studios

Chapter 5 Hollywood Studios

At the treehouse villa, the group is having a meal.

Majo Rika: What's the idea of giving us a map of a different park in Orlando.

Warlok: How was I suppose to know I had a map of Universal Orlando?

Majo Rika: I bet you gave us that on purpose.

Warlok: What if I did? (Laughing)

Majo Rika changes Warlok's glass of water into sewage water.

Majo Rika: (Softly) Take that!

Lala: (Chortling) Oh boy! He's really going to get it.

Doremi: Um, Warlok?

Warlok: Later, Doremi. (Picks up glass) Ah, what a morning. Nothing beats it but a glass of clear water. (The rim is close to his lips) I feel bad for you, Majo Rika, if- (Grabs Majo Rika and forces the water down her throat) you drink it!

Majo Rika: No! (Gulp) Urgh! I can't believe you did that!

Warlok: Well, I already knew you changed my water into sludge.

Majo Rika: Uuurghhh! So nasty!

The Ojamajos: (Roaring laughter)

Lala: He got you good, didn't he?

Majo Rika: Shut up!

Warlok: Okay, enough pranks for once. Everyone to the bus station.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to the station and board the Kyukainian Bus. As they take their seats, Majo Rika and the fairies fly inside and rest on Doremi and Hana-chan's seat.

Warlok: (To the driver) Bert, to the entrance of Disney's Hollywood Studios.

The driver starts the engine and the bus leaves the resort. After passing through the exit, the bus stops in front of the entrance to the park. The group disembarks and stands at the entrance.

Warlok: Alright, Ojamajos, stand close to me.

The Ojamajos stand close to Warlok and he raises his arms.

Warlok: Avis alitus prestidijitonium!

Warlok transforms into a blue eagle and the Ojamajos transform into sparrows.

Warlok: Majo Rika and fairies, stay here and watch the entrance. If anything happens, contact me.

Lala: You got it.

Majo Rika: (Reluctantly) Very well.

Warlok: Ojamajos, follow me.

Warlok and the Ojamajos fly over the entrance and down to a safest place.

Warlok: Wait for my signal.

Warlok transforms back to normal and runs at mach 3, wiping out the Black Hearts in the park. He gives a sign to the Ojamajos and they transform back to normal and meet up with him. Warlok takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner there are only six shards in the parks. The closest ride is the Great Movie Ride. Follow me and have the detector ready.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to a building shaped like the Grauman's Chinese Theatre. In front of the building is a giant replica of Sorcerer Mickey's Hat surrounded by an energy shield.

Warlok: We'll come back for it when we got all the shards.

Warlok and the Ojamajos enter the building and notice that Warlok didn't change into the blue stone.

Doremi: Warlok, you didn't change into the stone.

Warlok: How do you like that? This is after all a dark ride. I guess it doesn't matter. Follow me.

Warlok and the Ojamajos continue further down passing different objects from famous films. They then enter a movie theater show features of classic films including Casablanca, Wizard of Oz, Alien, Raiders of the Lost Ark, and Fantasia. They head out of the theater and into the loading area.

Warlok: It looks like I'm going to have to operate it myself. All aboard, Ojamajos.

The Ojamajos board the vehicle and Warlok takes the controls. Warlok has an idea, he picks up the microphone and talks like a tour guide.

Warlok: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Great Movie Ride. My name is Warlok, and I'll be taking you through the Hollywood sound stage to journey through the greatest movies of all times. And just between me and you this is no ordinary tour. This is where you're in all the action.

The group enters a scene of a movie.

Warlok: I don't know about you girls, but I just love the Hollywood musical from 1930. And this scene is one of my favorites. The Busby Berkeley musical classic, Footlight Parade starring James Cagney.

The Ojamajos see another movie scene.

Warlok: From 1952, Gene Kelly in Singin' in the Rain.

Kelly:  
**I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again**

**I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love**

**Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face**

**I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin'  
Singin' in the rain**

They enter a rooftop scene.

Warlok: Does anyone know this movie?

Doremi: I do! Mary Poppins!

Warlok: That's right. Walt Disney's enchanted, award-winning film, Mary Poppins, starring Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke.

Andrews:  
**Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
When you're with a sweep you're in glad company**

Van Dyke:  
**Nowhere is there a more 'appier crew**

Both:  
**Than them wot sings, "Chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!"  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!**

They then pass through the dark and seedy backstreets of 1930s Chicago.

Warlok; Hang on to those wallets, because I don't think this is the safest city. In fact this looks more like the Underworld. This is one of the famous gangster films, Public Enemy, starring one of my favorite tough guys, James Cagney.

Cagney: Now I'm telling you for the very last time, the judge comes around and over here and you're going to take it, hmm? And you'll take him with a dog. If you don't, somebody is going to drop by here and kick your teeth out one at a time. Get me?

As they go around the corner they hear voices.

Voice 1: Somebody's coming. Somebody's coming! Get down!

Voice 2: Is it them?

Suddenly, two gangsters, Squid and beans, armed with tommy guns peek out from their hiding spot.

Squid: Nah. Just a bunch of rubbernecking tourists

Voice 3: Shut up, you two.

Warlok sees a red light.

Warlok: Sorry, Ojamajos, but I don't want to run a red light, even if it's just a movie.

Voice 3: Hey you.

Warlok: (James Cagney voice) Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me!

Out from a house is a live gangster named Mugsy.

Mugsy: No sir, I'm talking to that mug in a funny-looking outfit over there. Yeah, I'm talking to you. Come here.

Warlok: I'm not supposed to leave the vehicle.

Mugsy: (Pulls out a gun) I said get over here!

Warlok: (Takes out keyblade and steps out of the vehicle) Put that down, Mugsy.

Mugsy: Hey, how did you know my name anyways?

Warlok: I've seen this movie before.

(Cat yowls)

Mugsy: The heat's on, see? And your own fancy car is my ticket out of here. So beat it!

Warlok: Do not make a big mistake, Mugsy!

Mugsy: I said scram out of here! You're going to get hurt.

Warlok: I'm not leaving the O-

Suddenly a car pulls out.

Squid: Here they come, Boss!

Beans: Get out your grinders!

(Rapid gunfire)

As the shootout begins, Warlok disappears.

Doremi: Warlok's gone!

Hana-chan: Warlok-Papa, don't leave us!

Hazuki: Get down!

As Mugsy and his sidekicks fire at their rival mobsters, a bullet hits Squid.

Squid: Aaaah! I'm hit! I'm hit.

Beans: Mugsy, they got Squid!

As Beans fends the mobsters off, Mugsy hijacks the vehicle.

Mugsy: Everybody sit tight. (Sees the red light) Ah, a red light. I don't want to break the law. Hey, little lady, watch this. (Shoots out the light) No more red light.

Aiko: Was that even necessary?

Mugsy starts the vehicle.

Beans: Mugsy! Mugsy, come back!

Mugsy: Sorry, boys, I'm making my getaway. Give my regards to the warden, suckers!

They enter a tribute to the Western genre.

Mugsy: What are you looking at. Nobody make some A's and Q's, and you won't get hurt. What's this, New Jersey?

Narrator: And now, the old west, and two of hollywood's legendary stars: Clint Eastwood and John Wayne.

After passing Audio-Animotronics of Clint Eastwood and John Wayne, Mugsy stops the vehicle in the middle of a town.

Mugsy: Now that we're in the clear, this is the perfect time to be collecting-

Sheriff: There he is! Your under arrest!

A shoot out starts as the Sheriff fires at the bank robber named Snake.

Mugsy: Let's get out of here!

Mugsy moves the vehicle out of the west and into what looks like an inside of a spaceship.

Mugsy: I don't know about yous guys, but this is kinda creepy. What is this?

Narrator: This is Alien. You are with Sigourney Weaver aboard the spaceship Nostromo. Something has gone wrong. One by one, the crew has vanished. And somewhere in the ship, terrifying creatures that reek of plague.

Mugsy: Look pal, I ain't no victim.

Narrator: Warning! Remain in your vehicle. The area you are entering is extremely dangerous. Proceed with caution.

They pass an Audio-Animatronic Ellen Ripley holding a flamethrower as she prepares to confront the alien.

(Alarm goes off)

Mother computer: Emergency! Self-destruct system is now active.

As they head further into the ship, they hear something.

(Screeching)

Mugsy: Look out!

An alien appears from the ceiling.

The Ojamajos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Another alien appears from a wall.

Mugsy: There he is again!

Mugsy speeds up the vehicle to the exit as the alien sticks its long tongue at the Ojamajos.

Hazuki: Go away!

The vehicle exits the ship.

Mugsy: Okay, that's enough creepy crawl-lies for one day, right?

Doremi: Right.

Hana-chan: Where's Warlok-Papa?

Onpu: Shhhh!

They enter a temple full of snakes.

Mugsy: Wrong.

Narrator: Here in Raiders of the Lost Ark, in a thousand deadly snakes, Indiana Jones unearths a great treasure. Will Harrison Ford escape with this discovery? And what would be your great tour? Beware!

As they pass Audio-Animatronics of Indiana Jones and Sallah struggling to lift the Ark of the Covenant, Mugsy says the famous line.

Mugsy: Snakes, why did it have to be snakes.

In another part of the temple, the narrator tells a legend.

Narrator: Thus for three thousand years lies undisturbed is an ancient burial chamber. Upon the chest of the great stone god, a priceless jewel.

They stop in front of a giant statue with a large jewel that is being watched over by a cloaked temple guard.

Mugsy: Wow! Get a load of that chunk of ice. Time for me to get back to work. Nobody move while I go get the goods. I don't think they'll notice a few extra bodies around here, if you know what I mean.

Hana-chan: What does he mean?

Momoko: He means us!

Pop: I'm too young to die!

Mugsy gets off the vehicle and climbs up the statue.

Narrator: But...the jewel is guarded by a curse. And those who dare to defy that curse must pay with their lives.

As Mugsy approaches the jewel, the guard stops him.

Guard: Halt, unbeliever! Disturb the treasure of the gods and you shall all pay with your life.

Ignoring the warning, Mugsy touches the jewel. Suddenly, a plume of smoke shoots from the ground. When it disperses, the gangster is now nothing more than a skeleton (still reaching for the jewel). The temple guard removes the cloak to reveal Warlok.

The Ojamajos: Warlok!

Warlok jumps off the statue and into the vehicle.

Doremi: Where have you been?

Warlok: Went to get you girls some popcorn. (Hands a box of popcorn to the Ojamajos)

Hana-chan: Arigato, Warlok-Papa.

Warlok: You're very welcome. Anything can happen in the movie. On with the show.

Warlok starts the vehicle and they move out of the temple and into a jungle.

Warlok: We are now entering the jungles of one of the most beloved characters of all time.

Tarzan: (Yelling)

Warlok: It's not George of the Jungle, actually it's Tarzan played by Johnny Weissmuller. With Maureen O'Sullivan as Jane and the one and only Cheeta as herself.

They then move past an airport.

Warlok: Hmm, this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship and the last line of the movie ever. Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman and their classic romance, Casablanca.

Bogart: Here's looking at you, kid.

They pass a film projection of Mickey Mouse in his role as The Sorcerer's Apprentice.

Warlok: And here's my favorite movie star, Mickey Mouse, starring as The Sorcerer's Apprentice in Fantasia.

They enter a new scene:

Warlok: (Dorothy voice) Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore. (Own voice) How long do you get to say that?

The Ojamajos: (Laughing)

Warlok: I guess I can say somewhere over the rainbow in one of the most beloved movies of all time.

They stop in the middle of Munchkinland, where Dorothy's house has landed on top of the Wicked Witch of the East. Audio-animotronic Munchkins begin to appear from various places.

Mayor: Let the joyous news be spread, the wicked old witch at last is dead!

Warlok: The Wizard of Oz.

Munchkins:  
**Ding dong the witch is dead  
Which old witch?  
The wicked witch  
Ding dong the wicked witch is dead**

**We welcome you to Munchkinland  
With a fa la la la la la  
We welcome you to Munchkinlaaaannd!  
Fa la la la la LA!**

Suddenly, a plume of smoke rises from the ground as an Audio-Animatronic Wicked Witch of the West appears.

Witch of the West: Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? (Points at Doremi) Was it you?

Doremi: No no, it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill anybody.

Witch of the West: Well, my little pretty, I can cause accidents too.

Warlok: Rubbish! You have no power here. Be gone before somebody drops a house on you!

Witch of the West: Very well, I'll bide my time. But just try to stay out of my way. Just try! I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too! (Cackles)

The witch disappears in another plume of smoke.

Warlok: How do you think we get out of here? What do you folks think? Which way we should go?

Mayor: Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Warlok: Follow the Yellow Brick Road?

Munchkins: Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Warlok: Well, why didn't I think of that? Sing along, Ojamajos, you know the words.

Munchkins, Warlok, and Ojamajos  
**Follow the Yellow Brick Road  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road  
Follow follow follow follow  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road!**

**Follow the Yellow Brick, follow the Yellow Brick  
Follow the Yellow Brick Road!**

**You're (We're) off to see the Wizard,  
The wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
You'll (We'll) find he is a whiz of a Wiz  
If ever a Wiz there was.**

**If ever a wonderful Wiz there was  
The Wizard of Oz is one because  
Because because because because because...  
Because of the wonderful things he does  
**

**You're (We're) off to see the Wizard  
The wonderful Wizard of Oz!**

They follow the Yellow Brick Road out of Munchkinland past audio animatronic figures of Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion and Toto standing in front of the Emerald City, and onto the ride's Grand Finale in a large, dark theater where they come to a stop in front of a large movie screen. Doremi notices something on a star on the screen.

Doremi: Warlok, there's the shard.

Warlok: Got it.

Warlok uses his psychokinesis to bring the shard into his hand as the screen shows a fast-paced three minute film montage of classic movie moments. They include the silent films to comedy to action to musicals to romance and to animation. At the conclusion of the film, the vehicle exits the theater and returns to the soundstage loading area. Warlok and the Ojamajos disembark the vehicle and exit the attraction.

Warlok: Now that that's done, let's head over to Echo Lake to the next attraction.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head over to the next area. After they arrive in Echo Lake, they stand outside of Star Tours.

Doremi: This building looks different from the one in Disneyland.

Warlok: I know what you mean by that AT-AT walker. Just like the one in Disneyland, this too is a thrill ride. Follow me.

Warlok and the Ojamajos pass the AT-AT walker as it fires its lasers.

(Zap)

Hazuki: What kind of laser shoots water?

Aiko: Must be some kind of effect.

As they enter the building they see C-3PO and R2-D2 checking the StarSpeeder 3000's functions.

Threepeo: I do wish I would go to Endor with you, Artoo.

(Hissing)

Artoo: (Shrieking)

Threepeo: On second thought, I just can't stand space travel. You handle this space trip, Artoo.

Warlok and the Ojamajos continue further to the doors to the space craft. A female safety instructor appears on the monitor.

Instructor: Welcome. This time we will be reviewing the boarding process. When the automatic doors open, please proceed directly across the ramp into the cabin. Walk to the end of the aisle to fill every seat. For your safety, all passengers are required to wear seat belts during the flight. To fasten the seat belt, pull the strap out from the right side and snap it into the concept on the left. The netted regulation requires all carry on items to be stored beneath their seats. While on board flash photography is not permitted. And please no smoking in that time. If you have any questions feel free to ask the attendant. You'll be boarding in just a few minutes. Thank you and have a pleasant flight.

PA: All passengers please prepare for immediate boarding.

The doors open and Warlok and the Ojamajos walk down the ramp into the spacecraft. They take their seats and strap on the seat belts.

Warlok: Keep your eyes peeled for the shard.

The doors close and Captain RX-24 appears on the screen.

Capt. Rex: Welcome aboard. This is Captain Rex from the cockpit. I know this is probably your first flight, and it's mine too.

Pop: Here we go again.

Capt. Rex: Well, it looks like we'll have a smooth flight to Endor so I'll go ahead and open the cockpit shield.

The cockpit shield opens and Capt. Rex is at the controls.

Capt. Rex: Hi there. I see that their loading our navigator R2-D2, then we'll be on our way. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight.

Control: Star Tours 45, elevator platform has been activated. That's final prelaunch sequence.

Capt. Rex: Roger, Control. All status go.

The ship moves forward to the launch tunnel.

Control: ST45, you are clear for take off. Contact departure control on 120.4

Capt. Rex: Copy, 120.4

Capt. Rex makes a sharp left turn.

Control: 45, your going the wrong way! Stop immediately!

Capt. Rex: Uh oh, wrong way! Brakes. Brakes! We have no brakes!

Warlok: Everybody hold on!

Rex and the Ojamajos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The ship plummets down into the maintenance yard and manages to escape to open space before a giant mechanical appendage crushes it.

Capt. Rex: I meant to do that, a little short cut.

The Ojamajos: Whew!

Capt. Rex: Artoo, light speed to Endor!

The ship jumps into hyperspace, but overshoots passing the moon.

Capt. Rex: Artoo, we pasted the Endor Moon

Artoo: (whistle whistle)

Capt. Rex: What's the matter?

Artoo: (Beep)

Capt. Rex: Comets? Comets!

(Ding)

Capt. Rex: Ladies and Gentlemen, there maybe some turbulence up ahead. Make sure your seat belts are fastened.

The ship gets caught in the comet clusters and tries to dodge them. The ship heads toward the larger comet.

Capt. Rex: I have a very bad feeling about this! AAAAAHHH!

The ship gets trapped and tries to maze its way out. Then it breaks though a wall

Capt. Rex: AAAHH! Well, you can relax now. Everything is under control and we'll be on our way to the Endor Moon without any further delay. Oh no, we're caught in a tractor beam!

The ship gets pulled in toward a star destroyer. A rebel pilot appears on the screen.

Red Leader: Star Tours? What are you doing here? This is a combat zone, it's restricted. Eez off on your main thrusters.

Red Leader destroys the tractor beam and the ship gets caught in a battle between the Rebellion and the Empire.

Doremi: TIE fighter, coming towards us!

The TIE fighter hits the ship.

Capt. Rex: AAH! We've been hit! Artoo, get the stabilizer fixed and hurry, we're losing altitude fast!

As the ship falls toward a Death Star, Artoo manages to fix the ship's stabilizer. The ship pulls up and fires the lasers at the TIE fighters. The X-Wing fighters regroup.

Red Leader: 324, 330, follow me.

Capt. Rex: Okay, I always wanted to do this. We're going in!

Capt. Rex follows Red Leader to the Death Star and dodges the laser towers.

Capt. Rex: YAHOOO!

Red Leader: 324, I'm going in. Cover me.

Red Leader goes into the trench and Capt. Rex follows after him. Doremi sees something shining in the trench.

Doremi: There's the shard!

Warlok: Got it!

Warlok uses his psychokinesis and brings the shard into the ship.

Red Leader: I'm in target range.

Red Leader reaches the shaft and drops torpedos into it.

Red Leader: We done it!

Capt. Rex: We did it!

Warlok: Got it!

Red Leader: All ships, jump to light speed.

Capt. Rex: Hang on back there. Light speed!

The ship jumps into hyperspace and flies back to the space port. The ship goes down the landing tunnel and heads straight for the fuel truck.

Capt. Rex: Breaks!

The ship stops and the elevator platform lowers it.

Capt. Rex: Hey, sorry folks. I'm sure to do better next time. It was my first flight and I'm still getting used to my programming.

The cockpit shield closes

Capt. Rex: Hey! HEY!

Threepeo: We do hope you enjoyed our tour to Endor and will come back soon. Now, please remain seated until the captain opens the exit doors. You may then unlatch your safety restraints by pressing the release button on your left. Oh, and do make sure you pack your personal belongings. Thank you. Good bye.

Warlok and the Ojamajos walk out of the ship, across the landing platform and head towards the exit.

Warlok: Second shard found. Now let's head over to Streets of America.

In the Streets of America area, Warlok and the Ojamajos in front of the Studio Backlot Tour attraction.

Warlok: If my judgement is correct, the shard should be in the Catastrophe Canyon set.

Doremi: Are you sure?

Warlok: I won't know until I find out. Let's go.

After passing through the queue area and the walking tour, they arrive at the tram station.

Warlok: We'll ride the tram through the areas to Catastrophe Canyon. All aboard.

Warlok and the Ojamajos board the tram. Warlok drives the tram out of the station. They travel past the Earful Tower.

Warlok: That was once the icon of the park.

After the tower the tram drives through the costume and materials building. When they leave they go through an outside area named the boneyard filled with vehicles which were featured in many films.

Doremi: Is the the steamroller from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?

Hazuki: It sure is. And those must be ships from the original Star Wars films.

Aiko: There's the duo motorcycles from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade.

Onpu: The bone cages from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest.

Momoko: And the Spaceship from Flight of the Navigator.

Warlok: We're at the entrance of the Catastrophe Canyon set.

The tram enters Catastrophe Canyon, a rocky area with a fuel truck and water tanks inside of it. Warlok stops the tram and notices something on the cab.

Warlok: There's the shard. Wait here while I go get it.

Warlok jumps off the tram and lands near the fuel truck. As Warlok grabs the shard, filming suddenly starts. An earthquake shakes the tram.

Hana-chan: W-Whats g-going on?

Pop: Earthquake!

Doremi: Warlok, get out of there!

Warlok: Hang on, I'm coming!

Hazuki: Watch out!

The fuel truck explodes, sending a fire ball into the air and causing Warlok to fall into pit.

Doremi: Warlok!

A flood of water comes rushing down from the canyon and from above the tram.

Doremi: Minna, do something! He'll drown!

Aiko: I can't see him!

When the earthquake subsides and the water stops, Doremi looks down into the pit.

Doremi: Warlok! Are you down there!?

Warlok: Nope, I'm right here.

The Ojamajos turn around to find Warlok alive and not wet.

Doremi: You're all right.

Pop: How in the blazes did you get out of there.

Warlok: Remember, I have power of speed and the ability to fly.

Doremi: Trust me, Warlok, we know.

Warlok: Alright, let's head back to the station.

Warlok starts the tram and they exit the canyon. After passing the remaining areas the tram returns to the station. Warlok and the Ojamajos disembark and exit the attraction.

Warlok: Three down, three to go. Let's head over to Pixar Place.

After walking to Pixar Place, the group stands in front of Toy Story Midway Mania.

Warlok: Just like the one in California Adventure, beat the highest score to win the shard. Let's head in.

Warlok and the Ojamajos enter the building.

Doremi: Gee Warlok, this is another dark ride in this park that you didn't transform into the stone.

Warlok: Quite correct. I guess the darkness controlling this park is weaker.

They continue further until they reach the loading area.

Warlok: Okay, we're going to split up into pairs in order to play. Doremi and Hana-chan, you take the one seat. Pop, you'll ride with me. Hazuki and Aiko, you'll ride together. Onpu and Momoko, you'll be final pair. Everyone aboard.

The group splits up into four pairs and takes their seats. The cars move out of the loading area and into Midway booths.

Warlok: Prepare to shoot when ready.

They move to first booth.

Woody: Hey, partners. Welcome to the practice game.

Jessie: Go hit the bull's eye.

Buzz Lightyear: Toss those pies.

Warlok and the Ojamajos pull the ropes on the mounted cannons and they shoot pies at the targets. Warlok uses his Mach 3 for rapid fire power.

Jessie: Whoo yeah, keep it coming!

Woody: Hey, hey.

Buzz Lightyear: I think they got the hang of it.

Woody: Oh great job, deputies.

They move onto the next booth.

Rex: Hey, knock down all the animals. Aah!

They shoot eggs at the animals.

Rex: If you want to shoot farther, aim higher.

Ham: Keep the fox out of the hen house.

Rex: Your doing great.

Ham: Yeah ha!

Rex: Hurry, hurry! You're running out of time.

Rex/Ham: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Ham: Excellent job!

Rex: Great playing. Aah!

They move to the next booth.

Bo Peep: Welcome, everybody. Now, pop the balloons.

They shoot darts at the balloons.

Bo Peep: Keep popping.

Wheezy: Your doing great.

Bo Peep: You're losing time.

Bo Peep/Wheezy: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Bo Peep: Good bye and thanks for popping in.

They move to the next booth.

Sarge: Ready, aim, break those plates!

They shoot baseballs at breakable plates.

Sarge: I am not your mother, break those plates!

(crash)

(shatter)

Sarge: Time is running out!

Green Army Men: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Sarge: Mission accomplished. Move out!

Soldiers: Sir, yes sir!

They move to the next booth.

Buzz Lightyear: Launch those rings. To Infinity and Beyond!

They shoot rings at different poles and little green men.

LGM: Whee!

Buzz Lightyear: You've no time to lose.

Buzz/LGM: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Buzz Lightyear: Great work, players.

LGM: Farewell!

They move to the last booth.

Woody: Time for Woody's Round Up!

Jessie: Rightio, Sheriff Woody.

They shoot suction cup darts at targets.

Jessie: Aim for the Bull's Eye.

Woody: Looks like someone's been practicing.

Jessie: Head right up to the gold mine.

Scene changes.

Jessie: Keep shootin'.

Prospector: Get all the gold!

Woody: This is the last game.

They shoot at the final targets.

Warlok: Fill up the target score to 5,000 points!

The Ojamajos: You got it!

Woody, Jessie & Prospector: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Woody: times up.

They now head to the prize booth.

Woody: Okay let's see the results.

Woody pulls the string and the score gauges fill up. Warlok got the highest score.

Doremi: Well Warlok, looks like you win again.

Warlok: Guess I'm the only one with quick reflexes.

They return to the loading area, disembark, and grab the shard. Warlok and the Ojamajos exit back outside.

Warlok: Only two shards to go. Let's head over to Sunset Boulevard.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head to the next area and stop in front of one of the final rides.

Warlok: The next shard should be on Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith.

Doremi: The famous rock band.

Hazuki: I love Aerosmith.

Warlok: Let's head inside.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos through the arch with the super stretch limo, across the shaded outdoor queue, and into the building. They enter the offices and recording studios of record label G-Force Records and into a room looking into the recording studio, where the five members of Aerosmith are shown finishing a recording session.

Doremi: There's lead singer Steven Tyler.

Hazuki: And drummer Joey Kramer.

Aiko: Guitarists Brad Whitford and Joe Perry.

Onpu: And bassist Tom Hamilton.

Momoko: My favorite rock stars!

Warlok: Shh! They're talking about something.

The members notice Warlok and the Ojamajos.

Tyler: Wow! Alright.

Whitford: Don't mind us.

Suddenly the group's manager comes in.

Manager: Hey!

Kramer: What the- Hey!

Manager: What are you guys still doing here? You suppose to be at the show...now.

Hamilton: (To Warlok and the Ojamajos) I like to introduce our lovely manager.

Manager: Where is my limo? (looks outside) There it is. Come on, guys.

The group prepares to leave.

Manager: (To Warlok and the Ojamajos) Sorry, folks, but we got to go.

Tyler: Hey, wait a minute! Wait a minute! We can't leave these people here like this.

Manager: We can't?

Tyler: No-ho!

Kramer: Come on, you know how we feel about our fans.

Manager: Guys, what do you expect me to do? Send them all with you?

Tyler: Wait a minute! I've got an idea. How 'bout some backstage passes?

Manager: Oh no.

Members: Yeah! Come on. Make it happen.

Manager: Okay. I'll make it happen.

Members: Alright!

Manager: Now get out of here!

The members leave and board the limo.

Tyler: (To Warlok and the Ojamajos) Have a nice ride.

The manager picks up her cellphone.

Manager: Hi. Do me a favor. I got some people here. Send in a stretch... (Counts the group) Make it a super stretch limo. Great. (Hangs up) (Addresses to Warlok and Ojamajos) Okay, folks, we're going to transport you across town. But I got you a really fast car.

Tyler: (Whistles) Come on, girl!

Manager: (To Tyler) Okay, hold on! (To Warlok and Ojamajos) It's in the alley.

Suddenly the limo drives off.

Manager: Hey guys, WAIT!

Pop: Got left behind, didn't she?

Warlok and the Ojamajos exit the recording studio and pass through an alley into a parking garage.

Warlok: The only way to find the shard is to ride the stretch limo. All aboard.

Warlok and the Ojamajos board the limo and leaves the loading station. The limo then stops at the entrance to a tunnel. Music starts to play.

Warlok: Hold on tight, Ojamajos. This is going to be a bumpy ride.

The light turns green and the car is shot into the tunnel at 60 miles per hour.

The Ojamajos: (Screaming)

Warlok: Keep your eyes open for that shard!

The roller coaster goes through two inversions, roll-overs and a corkscrew. After passing through the Hollywood sign, Doremi spots the shard.

Doremi: There it is, Warlok!

Warlok: Hang on!

Warlok latches his heel blades into the car and activates his Mach 3, allowing the car to go more faster. They're now closer to the shard.

Warlok: Doremi, NOW!

Doremi: (Takes out detector) Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam and brings the shard into her hand.

Doremi: Got it!

The limo arrives at Aerosmith's concert backstage. Warlok and the Ojamajos get off onto the red carpet.

Doremi: This feels like being a movie star walking across this.

After passing through the backstage and gift shop, they exit back outside.

Warlok: Only one more shard to go. Let's head over to the final ride.

Warlok and the witchlings walk over and arrive at the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror.

Warlok: The last shard is in this thrill ride. Are you all ready?

Doremi: Let's do it.

Warlok: All right, follow me.

Warlok enters the Hollywood Tower Hotel and the Ojamajos follow after him.

Doremi: The lobby is the same as the one in California Adventure.

Warlok: And that means we'll head into the library.

The group enter the hotel library filled with books, exotic antiques, a television, and plenty of Twilight Zone memorabilia. They see through the window that there is a thunderstorm going on outside. Lightning strikes and the television comes on, apparently of its own accord. The opening sequence of Season 4 of The Twilight Zone plays, followed by a "lost" episode hosted by Rod Serling.

Serling: We will unlock this door with a key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound.

(crash!)

Serling: A dimension of sight. A dimension of the mind. Your moving into a land where most shadows and substances such as things and ideas you just crossed into...the Twilight Zone! Hollywood, 1939. Admit the glimpse and the glitters of the bustling and moving town at the height of this golden age. Hollywood Tower Hotel was a sacred of its own rank. A beating of Show business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that.

They see four guests and a bellhop boarding the elevator. As it ascends, lighting strikes the elevator shafts. The guests disappear and the shafts have been destroyed while the elevator drops and vanishes.

Serling: The time is now on an evening very much like the one we just witnessed. Tonight's story of the Twilight Zone is somewhat unique that calls for a different kind of introduction. This is what you may recognize as a maintenance service elevator, still in operation, waiting for you. We've invite you, if you dare, to step aboard because in tonight's episode, you are the star. And this elevator travels directly to...the Twilight Zone!

The television shuts off and the back exit opens. Warlok and the Ojamajos head into the basement boiler room. They come in front of the elevator doors and wait for the elevator to come.

Warlok: As always, the shard is somewhere on this ride.

The elevator doors open and they step inside and strap themselves to the seats. The doors close and the elevator rises.

Serling: You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to ascend into your very own episode of _The Twilight Zone_.

The elevator makes its first stop. The doors open to reveal a long, dimly-lit hotel corridor with a single window at the opposite end. A violent thunderstorm is raging and lightning flashes outside the window. Ghostly images of the five doomed guests from 1939 appear for a moment, then vanish in a burst of electricity.

Hazuki: GHOSTS!

Warlok: Calm down, Hazuki.

The guests disappear in a burst of lightning. The corridor then fades away, but the window remains and morphs into a creepier black-and-white version and shatters in the now star-filled hallway, like in the opening segment of each episode. The elevator doors close and the car continues its ascent.

Serling: One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again, and this time, it's opening for you.

The elevator stops once more. The doors open to what at first looks like a maintenance room, but slowly morphs into an endless field of stars. The elevator car emerges horizontally from the lift shaft and enters a section of the ride called **The Fifth Dimension**, which is a bizarre collection of sights and sounds and starfields, once again in the style of the television show's opening sequence. A rendition of _The Twilight Zone_ opening sequence plays throughout. The scene ends as the elevator reaches another star field which splits and opens much like elevator doors. The elevator enters another vertical shaft.

Warlok: Be on the look out for that shard.

Serling: You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination, in the Tower of Terror.

The elevator begins its drop sequence.

The Ojamajo: (screaming)

The elevator rises to 13th floor. After flashing strobe light, the elevator short drops followed by a long one. They go up 2/3 of the way up to the top. Doremi sees something shining.

Doremi: There it is!

Warlok: hang on.

Warlok uses his psychokinesis to keep the elevator in the level.

Warlok: Get it!

Doremi: (pulls out detector) Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam and brings the shard into her hand.

Doremi: Got it!

Warlok: Not over yet!

Warlok let goes of the elevator and it drops. The elevator rises to the top and the top floor doors open and they see a sky-high view of Hollywood Studios.

The elevator returns to the basement of the decrepit Hollywood Tower Hotel. A movie plays, showing elements from the season four opening sequence, along with the 1939 elevator passengers and Rod Serling, falling into the "vortex".

Serling: A warm welcome back to those of you who made it, and a friendly word of warning; something you won't find in any guidebook. The next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling. Or you may find yourself a permanent resident of... _The Twilight Zone_.

Warlok and the Ojamajos exit the elevator, leaving the hotel through the gift shop.

Warlok: All right, we've got all the shards. Now let's head back to Hollywood Boulevard and use the them to disable the barrier around the Sorcerer's Hat.

Warlok and the Ojamajos return to the Sorcerer's Hat.

Warlok: All right, time to power down the wall.

Warlok takes the shards out and they float in the air reassembling into the crystal key. Warlok inserts the key into the lock and the barrier vanishes.

Warlok: Now let's find that keyhole.

Hazuki: This is a shop stand. There's no possible way that it has rooms.

Ignoring it, Warlok walks into the hat anyway. He opens the storage door and gives a sign to the Ojamajos.

Warlok: Don't worry, it's bigger than it looks.

Still confused, the Ojamajos follow Warlok through the door only to receive a shock. They are inside what appears to be an old tower.

Doremi: Unbelievable!

Warlok: This must be the tower of old Yen Sid.

Doremi: Mickey's teacher?

Warlok: Correct. (Takes out keyblade) Wolf Bane is telling me that the keyhole is somewhere right about...here. (Points to a corner with a keyhole) Stand back.

Warlok shoots a beam of light into the keyhole. The room transforms into the inner sanctum.

Warlok: Now let's find that second keyhole, but stay close to me. There may be Black Heart guarding it.

Warlok and the Ojamajos walk through the sanctum until they found the keyhole.

Warlok: (Senses something) Hide, Ojamajos. Something big is coming.

Doremi: I don't see anything.

Warlok then notices piercing yellow eyes coming towards them.

Warlok: Watch out!

Warlok grabs Doremi and dodges the unseen foe.

Doremi: What was that?

Warlok: A Black Heart. And a nearly invisible one.

Hana-chan: Invisible like we can't see it?

Warlok: Exactly. Now all of you take cover.

The Ojamajos hide behind a structure as Warlok holds his guard up for the Black Heart.

Warlok: Where are you? Show yourself!

?: Find me if you can.

Warlok uses his senses to find the enemy. Behind him the yellow eyes appear and charges at him. Knowing this, Warlok turns around to strike only clash against a sword wielded by a ninja.

Warlok: Found you!

?: So you did. I am Shurikon, master of ninjutsu. I shall send you to your doom.

Warlok: Not if I send you first!

Warlok and Shurikon fight each other. Warlok jabs forward but the Black Heart jumps and lands on the blade. Shurikon prepares to slice Warlok's head off, but the Mansect Sorcerer evades and knocks his foe off. The fight continues.

Doremi: We got to do something or else Warlok will be sliced to bits

Hazuki: But what can we do?

Aiko: I don't think we can stop that ninja.

Onpu: Wait a minute. What's this?

Onpu picks up what looks like a wire.

Momoko: What's a wire doing in the inner sanctum?

Hazuki: That's not just any wire. It's a wire that leads to a movie camera.

Pop: You mean that Black Heart is an actor.

Hazuki: That must be right. I have an idea.

Hazuki whispers to the Ojamajos. Suddenly Shurikon has Warlok trapped in a corner.

Shurikon: When you die, I hope you die with honor.

Just as Shurikon was about to deliver the final blow, Hazuki hollers.

Hazuki: CUT!

Shurikon & Warlok: Huh?

Hazuki: According to the script, the good guys always win.

Shurikon: It doesn't say in that. I wrote it myself.

Before the Black Heart can react, Warlok slashes him. Shurikon says his final words.

Shurikon: Looks like my acting career is over. Don't celebrate yet. This park's light is already taken. You will...never...stop...Vilor.

Shurikon vanishes.

Warlok: As long as there's light still inside me, Vilor will never return.

Doremi: Good job, Warlok.

Warlok: Thanks, Doremi. Now, use your keyblade.

Doremi: Hai.

Doremi takes out Mystic Melody and shoots a beam of light into the keyhole. The inner sanctum disappears and the Sorcerer's Hat sends a wave of light wiping out all the Black Hearts and releasing the guests.

Warlok: Another park saved by us.

Doremi: That means we only got one more park to save here.

Warlok: That's right. Let's head back to the resort to plan our next mission.

Warlok and the Ojamajos leave Hollywood Studios and head back to their resort.

To Be Continued


	7. Animal Kingdom

Chapter 6 Animal Kingdom

As the Ojamajos have breakfast in the treehouse villa, they discuss about the final park in Walt Disney World.

Doremi: Well, only one more theme park and we're done here.

Majo Rika: Good, and then we go back to Misora and reopen the shop.

Hana-chan: Hana-chan don't want to go yet.

Majo Rika: Why not? There aren't any more parks in this god forsaken place.

Aiko: Watch it, frog!

Just then Warlok comes in.

The Ojamajos: Good morning, Warlok.

Majo Rika: Well, look what the cat dragged in.

Lala: Quit it, Majo Rika.

Warlok: Good morning, everyone. I'm afraid I have distressing news.

Hana-chan: What is it, Warlok-Papa.

Warlok: The bus broke down.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Warlok: It's nothing serious. Our driver Bert is repairing it.

Doremi: How long will it take for it to be fixed?

Warlok: Based on the length of the crack in the pipe, twelve hours.

Hazuki: That's not good. Animal Kingdom is on the other end of the resort.

Onpu: How are we supposed to get there?

Momoko: I don't know.

Pop: Me neither.

They think for a moment.

Warlok: (Snaps fingers) I have an idea. Follow me.

The Ojamajos follow the Blue Knight outside and stop at the parking lot.

Warlok: Alright, Ojamajos. Transform into dogs.

Doremi: Why?

Warlok: I'll tell you in a moment. Go on ahead.

Hana-chan: Okay. (waves her wrists around) Pororin Pyuarin Hana Hana Pi. Change us into dogs.

In a puff of smoke the Ojamajos are now dogs.

Onpu: Aw, I dislike being a dog. All because of the fleas. (Scratches herself)

Aiko: You'll get over it.

Momoko: What are you going to do, Warlok?

Warlok: Just watch. I'm a little rusty at this but I believe I can do it.

Warlok concentrates hard on himself and in a blink of an eye, he morphs into a giant blue-fur wolf with gold wings.

The Ojamajos: Ooh.

Majo Rika: How did you do that?

Warlok: My forefathers developed an ability to change into animals they represent. It's been passed down through generations.

Doremi: So we're going to fly to Animal Kingdom

Warlok: That's correct. Hop aboard, Ojamajos.

The Ojamajos climb onto Warlok's back.

Warlok: Hang on, everyone.

Warlok runs across the parking lot and spreads his wings. They lift off the ground and fly through the air.

Majo Rika: Hey, wait for us!

Majo Rika and the fairies follow after Warlok. Along the way, the Ojamajos get a clear view of the entire resort in the air.

Momko: Wow! This is way better than flying on Pao-chan.

Hana-chan: No it's not.

Warlok: Children, focus. We are reaching Animal Kingdom now. Majo Rika and fairies, you know the drill.

Lala: Yes sir.

Majo Rika: Whatever.

As Majo Rika and the fairies fly to the entrance to the park, our heroes land and hide in the Oasis habitat. Warlok morphs back into mansect form and spies on the patrolling Black Hearts.

Warlok: (to the Ojamajos) Wait here until the coast is clear.

Warlok jumps out of the habitat and runs at mach 3 wiping out all the Black Hearts in the park. Warlok returns and gives a sign to the Ojamajos and they join up with him. Warlok then takes out his scanner.

Warlok: According to the scanner, there are five shards in this park. The closes one is in the DinoLand U.S.A. section. Let's head there to determine which ride it's on.

Our heroes cross a bridge over to Discovery Island and another to DinoLand U.S.A.. After passing the Boneyard playground, they stand in the center of the land.

Warlok: (Checking scanner) There seems to be only one shard here. It's in DINOSAUR. Follow me.

As Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the ride building they see a statue of an Iguanadon in front of it.

Doremi: Hey, isn't that...hmm. What was his name again?

Pop: Aladar.

Doremi: Yeah that's it.

Hana-chan: Who's Aladar?

Doremi: He's the main character of a movie about dinosaurs.

Hana-chan: Really? Hana-chan wants to watch it.

Warlok: Maybe when we get back to the resort, we'll watch the movie. But for now, let's save the park.

The Ojamajos: Un.

The group enters the Dino Institute where they see real dinosaur remains complete with a bust of Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Triceratops skull fossil. As they enter an octagonal room, they catch a glimpse of a skeletal remains of a giant dinosaur.

Aiko: What kind of a dinosaur is that?

Hazuki: That is a Carnotaurus, meaning "meat-eating bull."

Onpu: I certainly don't want to be near that thing if it's around.

Momoko: I agree with you.

Warlok: Let's press on.

Warlok and the witchlings enter a room where they watch a pre-show video. In the video, Dr. Marsh, director of the Dino Institute, comes into view.

Dr. Marsh: Hello. I'm Dr. Marsh, director of the Dino Institute, and I hope you enjoy those great exhibits you all have been viewing. That's how dinosaurs have been presented to the public since the study of fossils began over 150 years ago. Today, we're taking you to a place before they became extinct in a perfect blending of science and technology the Dino Institute has created: the time rover. (Showing model of vehicle) An amazing vehicle that will literally transport you to the age of the dinosaurs. How? That's classified. But, the result is a breath-taking journey to the prehistoric world filled with the most fantastic creatures that ever walked the Earth. In a few moments, you'll be going live to the control center for an instruction of safety briefing. And then, it's on to the tour that will convince you forever that the future is really in the past.

As Dr. Marsh finishes, static appears on the screen and a raptor appears.

Raptor: Heello there.

The camera moves back to reveal that the raptor is a puppet and comes into full view of Dr. Grant Seeker.

Dr. Seeker: Welcome to our trans-dimentional joyride, folks. I'm Dr. Seeker, your friendly controller and a heck of a paleontologist if I do say so myself. But let's not talk about me, let's talk about you and how you can make history today with the time rover. It's like this. (Brings in a computer) If I can bring you back to the Cretaceous Period for tonight's history where you bring back a live dinosaur with you. And not just any dinosaur. (Touches screen to reveal an Igaunadon) Take a look at this guy.

Hana-chan: It's Aladar.

Dr. Seeker: It's an Igaunadon and I am certain that he is the key to understanding these magnificent creatures. I tagged him with a locator in an "unauthorized field trip", otherwise I'm traveling with you. (Gets up and points to a timeline of the Cretaceous period) Right now our dino should be about here at the very end of the Cretaceous period. That's where we are going today.

Dr. Marsh hears about this and enters the labs.

Dr. Marsh: Our scientist here has just enough time to correct a little mistake.

Dr. Seeker: Dr. Marsh.

Dr. Marsh: There is a possible theory of a giant asteroid that destroyed all life force on earth. (To our heroes) Our tour has decided that we should take you to the early Cretaceous period and I can insure you that all time rovers have been securely locked on those coordinates.

Dr. Seeker: That's right. See? (Attempts a typing in a password. The computer says Access Denied) Securely locked. Access denied.

Dr. Marsh: Continue.

Dr. Seeker: Of course. We were just talking about seat belts. (Shows instructions on computer) Plug them in, use them. It could get choppy out there so keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle at all times. Flash photography? (Flashes a light) I wouldn't. It would alter the homing signal and that's not good. (Checking to see if Dr. Marsh has left) Oh, and one more thing. Those "locked coordinates". (Quickly types a password into the computer. It flashes, Access Granted) We're in. Now here's the truth. You follow the homing signal to the Iguanadon then I'll launch you into the transporting field and boom, you're back with one additional passenger extra large. And don't worry about that asteroid, you'll be out of there before it breaks the atmosphere. Trust me, what can go wrong.

The tv turns off and the doors open.

Dr. Seeker: (via intercom) Hey, it's me again. Remember, only you guys are going on this special mission. So don't tell anyone, okay?

The group exits the pre-show area and proceed down a staircase to the underground loading area.

Pop: Look out the window. This room is surrounded by lava.

Warlok: Guess that's what this room needs to power the time travel mechanism. All aboard.

Warlok and the Ojamajos board the time rover.

Warlok: Keep your eyes open for that shard, and Doremi, how's the detector.

Doremi: All systems are go.

Warlok: Good. Here we go.

As the vehicle leaves the loading area, the computer in the car speaks.

Computer: Time travel commencing in T minus 10 seconds and counting.

Dr. Seeker: This is Seeker. Listen up. We've gotta get in, grab the Iguanodon, and get out before that asteroid hits. Let's roll!

The vehicle proceeds around a corner and inside the time tunnel. Lights flash around the warrior and the Ojamajos, then the lights go out and a field of stars appears briefly around them before a prehistoric jungle scene fades into view.

Dr. Seeker: Okay. Now, let's go get that dino. Computer, what're you tracking?

They stop in front of a dinosaur.

Computer: (beep) Styracosaurus.

Dr. Seeker: Not our dino.

Computer: (three beeps) Warning. Meteor shower in range.

Dr. Seeker: Just little ones.

They come to another dinosaur.

Computer: (beep) Alioramus.

The Alioramus digs in the ground for prey, then pulls out a large lizard whose legs and tail wiggle in the grasp of the dinosaur's jaws.

Onpu: (Exclaims in disgust) Talk about bad appetite.

Aiko: Tell me about it.

They continue further down where a mother Parasaurolophus watches over her young and a lone Velociraptor stands on a ledge in search of prey.

Computer: (beep) Hadrosaur...(beep) Raptor.

Dr. Seeker: Time to get serious. Locking autopilot on homing signal...now! Hang on!

They take off at a rapid speed through the jungles.

Dr. Seeker: I'm tracking a big dino on the scope. Could be ours. Computer, full stop. Identify.

(Roar)

The Ojamajos: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Computer: (beep) Carnotaurus.

Dr. Seeker: Definitely not our dino. Go! Go! Go!

The Time Rover speeds away frantically, jerking left and right.

Dr. Seeker: Another big guy comin' up. Computer, slow and identify.

They come to a stop near a peaceful herbivore, Saltasaurus.

Computer: (beep) Sauropod.

The dinosaur lowers its head above the Time Rover.

Dr. Seeker: Still not our dino, but at least this one's a vegetarian.

Saltasaurus: (Sneezes)

Hazuki: Yuck!

Dr. Seeker: Whoops!

Computer: (Four beeps) Asteroid impact in 90 seconds.

Dr. Seeker: We'd better move it.

The Time Rover enters a clearing in the jungle where a thunderstorm rages behind the trees and where two baby Cearadactylus are perched.

Computer: (beep) Pterodactyl.

Dr. Seeker: Incoming!

An adult Cearadactylus flies down toward the Time Rover.

(Screech)

Warlok: Hit the deck!

The vehicle goes down a drop just in time to avoid a collision with the flying reptile.

Computer: (Five beeps) Asteroid impact in 60 seconds.

Dr. Seeker: We can't stop now. Keep going, keep going!

As our heroes fall down the drop, more small, leaping Compsognathus pass over their heads.

Computer: (beep) Compsognathus.

Dr. Seeker: Computer, what's happening?

They enter complete darkness.

Computer: Loss of traction.

Strobe lights flash to reveal the Carnotaurus. The dinosaur walks toward the vehicle.

Dr. Seeker: Four-wheel drive! Kick it!

They flee from the predator.

Computer: (Five beeps) Warning. Meteor strike.

Dr. Seeker: Evasive Maneuver! Right! Left! Right! Left! That was close.

Computer: (Three beeps)

Dr. Seeker: Computer, Now what?

They meet up with the Carnotaurus again.

Computer: Carnotaurus.

(Ear-splitting roar)

Doremi: My ears! My poor ears!

The vehicle drives away again.

Dr. Seeker: That's it. Abort mission. Abort! Abort!

The Time Rover proceeds down a path where large trees are tipping toward it. Aladar appears and struggles to hold up a fallen tree so that the vehicle can pass under.

Computer: Iguanadon.

Dr. Seeker: Forget it! Get them out now!

Doremi sees the shard on the tree.

Doremi: There it is!

As Doremi tries to take the detector out quickly, Aladar spots the shard, grabs it in his mouth and throws it to Doremi.

Doremi: Did he just give it to us?

Computer: Asteroid impact (Computer beeps rapidly in warning.)

Dr. Seeker: Brace yourselves! This is it!

The boom of the meteor resounds through the jungles and a flash of light from the impact briefly illuminates the area so that our heroes can see the Carnotaurus lunging toward them. The Time Rover Plunges down a slope into complete darkness, then once again, stars appear.

Dr. Seeker: They're not gonna make it! They're gonna make it!

Lights come on so that Warlok and the Ojamajos find they are inside the time tunnel.

Computer: Mission accomplished.

They exit the tunnel and see on a television screen that Aladar, who apparently followed our heroes into the time tunnel, is wandering the halls of the institute.

Dr. Seeker: You made it! I knew you would. And guess who made it back with you? I better find him before security does. Thanks for everything!

They return to the loading area and disembark. Warlok and the Ojamajos follow the exit back outside.

Warlok: Well, first shard of the day. Let's head over to Asia.

Our heroes leave DinoLand U.S.A. to go to the next section. After walking across Discovery Island, Warlok and the Ojamajos arrive in the Asia section. There, Warlok checks his scanner.

Warlok: Okay, there's one shard in Expedition Everest and another in Kali River Rapids. So let's do Expedition Everest.

Our heroes walk through Asia, passing many shops and restaurants, and enter the entrance to the attraction. They pass through an office full of planning equipments used at travel agencies, and enter a temple with a holy figure of the Yeti. As they circle around the idol, Warlok drops a gold grain into the bowl in front of it.

Doremi: What was that for?

Warlok: To worship the Yeti.

Hana-chan: Hana-chan didn't think that people worship that thing.

Warlok: Oh, you'd be surprised.

Our heroes then enter a tea garden followed by a room with equipment from a successful expedition. After that they enter the Yeti Museum where it shows information on the Yeti. They pass a glass case with something in it.

Hazuki: Look at the size of this footprint.

Aiko: Could it be as big as Bigfoot's.

Warlok: Well, the Yeti is similar to the sasquatch.

Onpu: Seriously?

Warlok: Yep, some call him Bigfoot, some call him the Abominable Snowman, and some call him SIR.

Momoko: Whoa.

Pop: Scary.

Doremi: That's the point.

Warlok: Come on, Ojamajos. We're entering the station.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos to the loading station and to the mountain train cars.

Hana-chan: Why's the train in the back.

Warlok: Mountain trains usually have the locomotive in the rear to push the cars up the mountain rather than pulling them. All aboard.

Warlok and the Ojamajos board the train.

Warlok: Keep your eyes peeled.

Doremi: Ryokai.

(Train whistles)

The train departs the station to the right and climbs a small lift.

Hana-chan: Here we go!

They go into a small drop then circle around to another lift.

Aiko: That's it?

Warlok: That was just a warmup. This one's the real deal.

The larger lift carries our heroes into the forbidden mountain. On the way up, they pass through a ransacked temple with murals of the yeti.

Hana-chan: What's with the pictures?

Warlok: It's a warning that the mountain is his territory.

The train reaches the top of the mountain and curves around the main peak, then goes through a cave. Upon leaving the cave, the train slows to a halt before a track that has been torn apart, presumably by the yeti.

Doremi: Dead end.

Pop: Where are we suppose to go now?

Warlok: The only way to go is backwards.

Hana-chan: Down the way we came?

Warlok: Nope. Down a new route.

True to his words, the train rolls backwards into the mountain and down a new route, through the dark mountain that spirals downward. The train comes to a halt again in a large cave inside the mountains where our heroes see the shadow of the yeti on the wall.

Hazuki and Momoko: Aaaaaaaaahhh!

Warlok: Calm down, it's only a shadow.

The shadow then tears up more track and moves away. The train rolls forward, out of the mountain and down the main drop. The train enters a 360° helix and speeds back up through another cave in the mountain.

(Load roar)

Hazuki: Yeti!

Momoko: Where? Where?

Aiko: Will you two shut up!?

Suddenly, the detector rumbles.

Doremi: We're nearing the shard.

The train exits from the backside of the mountain and enters a large helix before it is lifted back into the mountain a final time. The train drops through a cave where a large yeti is reaching down toward the train.

Hazuki and Momoko: (Bloodcurdling scream)

Doremi spots the shard in the beast's enormous hand.

Doremi: There it is! Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam, bringing the shard into her hand. Upon reaching the bottom of the drop, our heroes return back to the unloading dock and depart into a gift shop.

Hana-chan: That was totally wicked!

Hazuki: We are never doing that again.

Momoko: I heartily agree with you.

Warlok: Relax, you two. At least we got the shard. Now let's head over to the next ride.

Warlok and the Ojamajos head over to Kali River Rapids. Entering the queue, which winds through several themed buildings, they pass by ancient, decaying statues, shrines, overgrown ruins and lush landscapes when they reach the brightly colored wooden pagoda where the loading platform is located.

Warlok: Shard should be somewhere throughout the river. All aboard.

Our heroes walk on the rotating platform and into one of the rafts. As the raft leaves the dock, they begin their adventure on the Chakranadi River, firstly ascending a 90-foot lift hill through a mist.

Hazuki: (sniffs) A hint of jasmine and ginger.

Once at the top, the raft floats through the path of gushing geysers, along the river past a waterfall, through dense tropical jungles when the water suddenly becomes choppier.

Warlok: This is going to be a bumpy ride.

The raft rocks back and forth against the raging river as water splashes our heroes.

Hana-chan: Ack! Wet again!

Aiko: Wait. (puts her hand to her ear) Do you hear chainsaws.

Momoko: Hai. (sniffs the air) And I smell smoke.

Around the bend, the lush vegetation gives way to charred tree stumps, and a fully loaded logging truck which has slid perilously into the river tries in vain to drive itself out.

Onpu: That's just awful.

Moving further into a gargantuan pile of charred tree trunks, the detector rumbles.

Doremi: We're nearing the shard.

The raft passes through a flaming bridge of felled wood and reaches the edge of a 30-foot slide.

Warlok: Everybody hand on!

As the raft plummets down the slide, Doremi spots the shard at the foot of it.

Doremi: There it is! Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam and attracts the shard into her hand as they splash into the bottom, soaking them in the resulting waves.

Pop: Ah! I'm soaked!

Careening down the rapids, the raft passes waterfalls cascading down a granite rock face, before spinning and bumping its way along the whitewater. Passing through a cave, our heroes are dampened further by dripping, and by statues of water-carriers which spray water jets.

Doremi: Come on, I'm wet enough as it is.

Finally, the raft passes beneath a wooden bridge and past statues of elephants which also shoot water.

Hana-chan: How come they're not spraying at us?

Warlok: It's because these jets are controlled by park guests standing on the brigade.

The raft returns to the loading pagoda and our heroes disembark. They then walk to the exit and return back to the Asia area.

Warlok: Three shards down, and two to go. Let's head over to the ride in the Africa section.

Warlok and the Ojamajos leave Asia, walk around Discovery Island and enter the east African village of Harambe.

Warlok: There is only one ride in this section and that is Kilimanjaro Safaris. Let's head to the station.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos through the village, into the jungle and enter the loading station.

Warlok: The shard should be along this safari. Everyone aboard. I'll take the wheel.

The Ojamajos take their seats and Warlok sits in the driver's seat and starts the engine. As they leave the loading station, Warlok contacts warden Wilson Matua via radio.

Warlok: Air warden, this is Simba 1. Come in please.

(static and tuning)

Matua: (over radio) Simba 1, this is Warden Wilson Matua, over.

Warlok: Jambo, Wilson. We are entering the reserve of the Ituri forest, over.

Matua: Simba 1, keep an eye open and drive carefully. You should see lots of animals.

Warlok: 1004, Wilson. On your right, Ojamajos, there is the okapi. Okapis may look like a zebra, but they are not related to the zebra at all. They are actually related to the giraffe. If you look the way of the body structure, they look more like a short-necked giraffe with funny colors, and that's what exactly what they are. They are such shy animals. The world didn't discover them until 1901. If you look at the left, you'll see a yellow-billed stork.

Momoko: (in english) _Wow, cool!_ (takes out a camera)

Onpu: I see you came prepared.

Momoko: Sure have.

Momoko takes a picture of the stork.

Warlok: And if you look right at the watering hole, you'll see a black rhino.

Pop: There's another one on the left.

Hana-chan: Look at those horns.

They continue further down the road until they stop near a pond.

Warlok: There are hippos in the water over there. And there are more hippos on the left along with the big neck pelicans.

They drive further and approach a bridge.

Warlok: Everyone, stay seated at all times as we are approaching a rickety old bridge.

As they are crossing the bridge:

Warlok: If you look over to your sides, you see some freshwater crocodiles.

Momoko: (takes a picture) Another pinup for our refrigerator.

Aiko: They're lovely.

Momoko: Really?

Aiko: No.

After crossing to the other side, Warden Matua contacts Warlok.

Matua: (over radio) Simba 1, come in.

Warlok: Warden, this is Simba 1, over.

Matua: (over radio) Just want to let you know that my ground patrol has seen a lot of elephant activity in the reserve. You might want to check out that area.

Warlok: We'll be there in just a minute, Warden.

They drive into the open bush country of the Serengeti Savanna, passing antelopes, gazelles, water buffalos, and wildebeests.

Momoko: (taking pictures) _Wow, _there are a lot of animals right and left.

Hana-chan: Take a picture of Hana-chan with that giraffe, Momo-chan.

Momoko: _Okay! Say cheese!_

Hana-chan: Chizu!

Momoko snaps a photo.

Momoko: We'll treasure this forever.

Warden Matua contacts again.

Matua: (over radio) Simba 1, this is Wilson. What is your position, over.

Warlok: 1004, Wilson. We are approaching the forest.

Matua: Listen to me. We have picked up a baby elephant that was wandering off the savanna. But we can't find the mother. I'm afraid poachers are in the reserve.

Pop: Oh no.

Warlok: There are no poachers in the reserve. It's not good news that a baby elephant was separated from its mother. If you look over there on your left, you'll see some rock faces where mandrills are usually found. (Suddenly spots something on the right side) Look! There's an elephant in the water!

Hana-chan: Pao-chan?!

They turn to find an elephant playing with a log in the pond.

Doremi: No it isn't. It's just a regular elephant.

Hana-chan: Aww. Hana-chan wished she would have brought Pao-chan.

Doremi: I'm sure she's fine at home.

They pass through the forest when they come to another bridge.

Warlok: This bridge has been here since 1971. Don't know if it has ever been refurbished.

As they slowly cross the bridge, a sound of rusty metal crackling is heard.

Warlok: Oh boy. That's not a friendly sound.

Hazuki: What's going to happen?

Warlok: Careful that you-

Suddenly the bridge becomes unstable and they are tipping to the right.

The Ojamajos: (Shrieking)

Warlok: Lean left!

They put more weight to the left and they drive off the bridge.

Warlok: Whew! I can't believe that worked.

Aiko: But it did.

Continuing further down, passing more animals, Warden Matua calls in.

Matua: (over radio) Simba 1, I see you at the junction. I suggest you go west.

Warlok: Wilco, Wilson. We'll head west.

They make a turn where Momoko takes pictures of a cheetah and a couple lions. Further down, they catch a glimpse of a warthog on the left.

Momoko: _Smile, Pumba._ (snaps a photo)

Warden Matua calls in.

Matua: (over radio) Simba 1. There are poachers in the area. Catch them at once.

Warlok: Sure thing, Wilson.

The Ojamajos: Ehhhh?!

Warlok: Turns out there are poachers in the reserve. Hold on.

They come across an open gate leading into a hazardous zone.

Warlok: These gates have been smashed open. Somebody has been through the evacuation path.

They head down the dangerous path when Warden Matua calls in.

Matua: (over radio) Simba 1. The poachers have headed east. You are entering a dangerous zone.

Warlok: You mean to tell me they went through the other path?

Onpu: We've been tricked!

Warlok: Hang on tight, Ojamajos. We're going to have to go really fast to get out of this death road.

Warlok steps on the gas evading the geysers and enter the abandon poachers camp.

Pop: Look at all the tusks. We're too late.

Matua: (over radio) Do not worry. We have caught them right into our patrol.

They come to the poachers' truck where a baby elephant is inside. Doremi spots the shard on its head.

Doremi: There's the shard.

The elephant grabs the shard with its trunk and throws it into Doremi's hand.

Doremi: Arigato, Zou-chan.

They continue further down the path until they return to the loading station and disembark.

Warlok: Well, only one more shard left.

Doremi: Where is it, Warlok?

Warlok: Let's see. (takes out scanner and checks it) The last shard should be right around- Wait a minute. That can't be right.

Doremi: What?

Warlok: My scanner says that the final shard is in Camp Minnie-Mickey.

Pop: But there are no rides in that section.

Warlok: Strange. Strange indeed. Let's head over there and see what we can find.

Warlok and the Ojamajos leave the Africa area, pass Discovery Island and into Camp Minnie-Mickey.

Warlok: (checking scanner) According to my scanner, we're directly where the shard's suppose to be.

Hana-chan: Hana-chan don't see anything, Warlok-papa. Not even a ride.

Doremi: The reading on my detector is off the charts.

Momoko: Did you try the tractor beam?

Doremi switches on the tractor beam, but the shard is nowhere in sight.

Doremi: Nani mo.

Warlok: It doesn't make sense.

Onpu: It's not like the Black Hearts have hidden something that we cannot find in this world.

Warlok: (snaps fingers) Of course!

The Ojamajos: Eh?

Warlok: I've read about it in the production history of this park. Animal Kingdom was originally suppose to be a place for three types of animals.

Doremi: Yeah?

Warlok: First are the animals that exists today.

Hazuki: That would refer to the Africa and Asia sections.

Warlok: Second would be the animals that once existed a long time ago.

Aiko: That's Dinoland USA.

Warlok: And third would be animals that only exist in myths and fairytales.

Onpu: Really?

Warlok: Exactly!

Momoko: Well, that would explain the dragon on the park logo.

Warlok: Right! They were originally going to build a section based on mythological creatures, but they couldn't budget it.

Pop: How's that going to help us?

Warlok: Don't you see? The black hearts have hidden the shard in an alternate reality of this park.

Hana-chan: How would you know?

Warlok: Every world would have an alternate version of itself. Why don't we try it. Doremi, Hana-chan, have your keyblades clash with mine and focus on opening a door to the alternate Animal Kingdom.

Doremi: Well, we won't know until we try.

Hana-chan: Hai.

The three keyblade wielders summon their keyblades and clash them together. They bridge their hearts together and lift their keys into the sky. They shoot three pillars of light upwards and the area around them morphs into mystical realm with a mythological maze leading to the grotto where the unicorn lived, a musical boat ride based on Fantasia, and dark evil side featuring a tall tower.

Warlok: This is it: Beastly Kingdom. (checks scanner) The shard is located on the roller coaster called Dragon's Tower.

Hazuki: Oh perfect. A scary roller coaster with a fire-breathing dragon.

Aiko: Come on, Hazuki. Let's not chicken out now.

Warlok: Aiko's right. Let's go.

Our heroes enter the tower ruled by a greedy dragon that housed a treasure in the tower's chamber. As they pass through the queue, a group of bats fly down to them.

Leader: Hello there. We are the bats that live in this dark, smoke-filled tower. We want you to help us to take the dragon's throne and riches. You'll be riding in these cars to wind your way through the tower and into the treasure chamber. Just try and steer clear of the dragon on the way. Good luck not that you need it.

The bats fly off and Warlok and the Ojamajos make it to the loading station.

Warlok: The shard should be somewhere in this tower. All aboard.

They board the train and leave the station. Heading up the lift, they see a silhouette of the dragon on the left.

Momoko: I hope he didn't see us.

They reach the top and the ride begins. After many twists and turns, Warlok spots the shard.

Warlok: There it is! Hold on tight!

Warlok hooks his heel blades into the train and increases the speed. As they are now closer to the shard:

Warlok: Doremi, NOW!

Doremi: Un! Tractor beam, ON!

Doremi switches on the tractor beam and brings the shard into her hand. They enter the treasure chamber where they encounter the dragon himself.

(loud roar)

Hazuki and Momoko: Aaaaaaaaaah!

They are able to exit the chamber before being nearly charred and return to the loading station. They disembark, exit the tower, and return to their own reality.

Warlok: All right. Now we have all the five shards. Let's head to the Tree of Life.

Warlok and the Ojamajos leave Camp Minnie-Mickey and walk over to Discovery Island. They now stand in front of the barrier surrounding the Tree of Life.

Warlok: This is it. Take out the shards.

Doremi opens the bag and the shards float into the air and reassemble into the crystal key. Warlok inserts the key into the lock and the barrier deactivates.

Warlok: (summons Wolf Bane) I might be able to find the keyhole somewhere in the queue of the It's Tough to Be a Bug attraction. Follow me.

Warlok leads the Ojamajos into the indoor queue area beneath the tree. Hana-chan finds the first keyhole on the tree root.

Hana-chan: There it is, Warlok-Papa.

Warlok: Good job, Hana-chan. Stand back.

Warlok shoots a beam of light into the keyhole and the underground room morphs into the inner sanctum.

Warlok: Now let's find the second keyhole. Be on your guard if a massive Black Heart shows up.

Our heroes search the sanctum until they have found the second keyhole.

Doremi: There it is. (Summons Mystic Melody) Here's goes nothing.

?: I don't think so.

A dark tree root blocks the keyhole. The turn to see a menacing-looking tree with monsters carved on its trunk.

?: I am the Tree of Death. You all will make good entrees for my carvings.

Warlok: You're not eating anyone!

Tree of Death: Then I'll start with you!

Warlok: Ojamajos, hide!

The Ojamajos hide while Warlok fights against the Black Heart.

Tree of Death: I have one trick up in my bark.

The carvings come to lift and separate from the tree. They then chase the Ojamajos

Doremi: Warlok, heeeeelp!

Warlok: NO! Call off your minions!

Tree of Death: I'm afraid I cannot.

Warlok: You didn't reckon on one thing.

Tree of Death: Oh, and what is that?

Warlok: I am the Blue Knight.

Warlok activates his mach 3 and dashes around the sanctum, eliminating the monsters.

Tree of Death: (growls) No matter. I can grow more minions!

Warlok: You want to eat so badly, then try me!

Warlok jumps into the Black Heart's mouth and is swallowed whole.

Doremi: No, Warlok!

Tree of Death: (smacking its lips) Mmm. I love the taste of Mansects. Now I'll feast on you.

Before the Black Heart could act, Warlok starts to slice and dice inside it until he bursts out of the tree.

Tree of Death: You may have won the battle, but the war rages on. The lights of the American parks are now ours. When we have the lights on all the Disney Parks throughout the world, the Dark Lord…will…return.

The Black Heart disappears.

Warlok: Then we will save each and every one of them before that happens.

Doremi: Oh, Warlok! Don't scare me like that again.

Warlok: Sorry, sorry. Now, use your keyblade.

Doremi: Hai.

Doremi shoots a beam of light into the keyhole and the sanctum disappears. Outside, the Tree of Light sends a wave of light throughout the park, eliminating the remaining Black Hearts, and freeing the guests.

Doremi: Walt Disney World is now safe.

Warlok: Yes, but the parks in the other countries still need to be saved. We'll worry about that later. For now, I think we all deserve a nice break.

The Ojamajos: Un!

Warlok and the Ojamajos leave Animal Kingdom and return to the resort for a nice long break at the hot springs.

To Be Continued


End file.
